


The Other Side

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - USA, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Friendship, Happy Ending, Japaneese Keith, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Matt Holt/Shiro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), San Diego, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, Spanish Lance (Voltron), but secretly Keith is a sweetheart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Лэнс никогда бы не подумал, что сможет с первого взгляда взаимно невзлюбить своего одногруппника, тем более омегу. Но что если попробовать узнать его с другой стороны?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 7





	1. Первый курс. Первый семестр. Знакомство.

[Беседа « **Логисты-пофигисты** »]

28 участников

  
**fLAW_lance** : мы встретимся уже через пять часов!!!

 **Piridge** : #не_верю что скоро обниму своего сладкого мальчика флавленса™

 **fLAW_lance** : пиридж оооооу^^,

 **Hunked-Junked** : эту конфу создали буквально вчера, а вы уже при таких высоких отношениях?

 **fLAW_lance** : да!

 **Piridge:** хуй на

 **Hunked-Junked** : а, оно и видно:)

 **ErinLin_47** : вы всех уже задолбали за эти несколько часов!

 **Shiro** : Пидж, я всё Мэтту скажу.

 **Polly_PL** : Вы задолбали +

 **Piridge:** можно подумать, что Мэтт не матерится вхых

 **Lyra_Lane** : Вы задолбали + [2]

 **Dal`Lee** : Вы задолбали + [3]

 **fLAW_lance** : всё-всё, остановитесь! гнилые одногруппнички…

 **Shiro** : Напоминаю! Никакого флуда здесь, создавайте отдельную беседу! Просьба сегодня всем абитуриентам прибыть до полудня. После будет производиться заселение в общежития. Всем спасибо за внимание.

* * *

**fLAW_lance** создал(а) беседу « **Триумвират сделок** »

  
**fLAW_lance** добавил(а) **Piridge** и **Hunked-Junked**

3 участника

  
**Hunked-Junked** : будем сами по себе? фрики

 **fLAW_lance** : Широ скучняк как куратор

 **Piridge:** \+ однако в жизни он норм мужик

 **Hunked-Junked** : ты-то откуда знаешь?

 **Piridge:** лучше тебе этого не знать, Ханки. Теперь мы изгои....... будем кутить втроём

 **Hunked-Junked** : ++ бро

 **fLAW_lance** : ++++ броооо

 **Piridge:** через четыре часа у входа с западной стороны

 **fLAW_lance** : принято

 **Hunked-Junked** : забились

* * *

  
Как только Леонсио «Лэнс» Альварес Мендес спрыгнул с последней ступени межгородского рейсового автобуса, он смог полной грудью вдохнуть запах начинающейся взрослой жизни. Никаких многочисленных родственников. Никакой старшей сестры и неизменной (и слегка надоедливой, если честно) опеки с её стороны. Ему уже практически семнадцать грёбанных лет, но «вырваться» в город Сан-Диего, штата Калифорния, из родной Гранады в Испании у него получилось только в этом году на поступление в San Diego Mesa College.

Поступление в колледж, в особенности сдача вступительных экзаменов для него оказалась вовсе не такой сложной штукой, какой он её себе изначально представлял — нужное для зачисления количество баллов было успешно набрано. Единственное, с чем возникли проблемы — выбор факультета и специальности. Лэнс так до конца и не решил, кем он видит себя в обозримом будущем, однако остановил свой выбор на довольно востребованном в настоящее время факультете менеджмента внешнеэкономических связей и логистики.

Он перекинул ремешок дорожной сумки через плечо, прижимая её к своему левому боку локтем, и пошёл по направлению к открытым высоким чёрным воротам, обозначивших границы колледжа.

Лэнс достал из заднего кармана джинсов телефон. У него ещё осталось около получаса до заселения, так что нужно постараться быстрее найти _их_. Парень открыл мессенджер, пробегая взглядом по непрочитанным диалогам. Да ладно? _Они_ уже встретились здесь, и _они_ ждут его!

Непередаваемое чувство! Он ещё не стал полноценным студентом, не прошёл посвящение и не закрыл ни одной сессии, но уже обзавёлся знакомыми в чужой далёкой стране. Восторг… Ведь самый отстой — прибыть на долгое проживание в другую стану в одиночку, без какой-либо моральной поддержки. Как можно быть совсем одному и не хотеть создавать новые связи, Лэнс искренне не понимал.

 _Они_ должны быть где-то по левую сторону от входа.

Лэнс, воодушевлённый предстоящей встречей, грядущей новой жизнью, без сожалений преодолевает мнимую границу между общей пешеходной дорогой и колледжским газоном идеально-зелёного цвета, быстрым шагом проходит вдоль забора, оглядывая многочисленную, всё продолжающую прибывать, толпу студентов-первокурсников. Взгляд синих глаз цепляется за низкую худую фигуру парня с короткими светлыми волосами, стоявшему к нему спиной, в зелёной майке и коротких бежевых шортах. Омега? И не стыдно в таком расхаживать перед… Высокий парень находившийся напротив низкорослого омеги что-то воскликнул и взмахнул руками, поднимая голову и сталкиваясь взглядом с Лэнсом.

Искра. Буря. Радостное узнавание в карих глазах, заставившее Лэнса нерешительно замереть на месте, наклонить голову и поднять бровь в абсолютном недоумении.

Парень в светлых брюках, клетчатой жилетке поверх белой футболки и с жёлтой повязкой на лбу похлопал невысокого парня по плечу, всё так же продолжая смотреть Лэнсу в глаза.

Мелкий парень обернулся.

Ебический случай! У парня есть грудь. На первый размер потянет, но… Пиздец. Это — девушка. Ох, если бы не этот вырез на майке… Лэнс нервно хихикнул, поднимая взгляд с груди девушки на её удивлённое лицо.

— Леонсио! — её низкий женский голос прорезал нарастающий гул многочисленных разговоров.

Лэнс чуть не подавился воздухом и выпучил глаза. Что за… Да ладно?

— Пиридж? Ханк-Джанк? — Лэнс убрал телефон в задний карман, подошёл ближе к ним и поочерёдно ткнул пальцем в стоявших неподалёку ребят.

— Ага-а-а, — девушка ухмыльнулась, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мой сладкий мальчик, неужели ты не хочешь обнять нас?

— Какого хрена, Пидж Холт? Я думал, что ты — парень! — звонко прокричал Лэнс, обращая на себя внимание находившихся поблизости людей.

— Я тоже так думал, — поднял ладонь, судя по всему, Ханк Гаретт. — Минут десять от шока отходил.

Пидж расцепила руки и пихнула Ханка локтем в бок.

— Если вы не знали, то английский — весьма обезличенный язык. Тем более, я предпочитаю писать о себе в нейтральном роде.

— А, тогда ясно, — кивнул Лэнс с радостной улыбкой на губах, скидывая с плеча сумку и разводя руки в стороны в приглашающем жесте, — ребята-а-а…

Они побежали друг к другу одновременно, при этом Пидж своей немногочисленной комплекцией как-то сумела оттеснить высокого Ханка в сторону и первой обнять Лэнса за шею, повиснув на нём. Альфа обнял её одной рукой за талию, другой — подошедшего Ханка за плечи.

Они обнимались втроём, подпрыгивали и кричали, как дети, и общались как старые друзья, раздражая всех вокруг. Лэнс закрыл глаза и рассмеялся. Он по привычке поглубже вдохнул воздух — хотел понять, кто перед ним. Пидж и Ханк — беты, однозначно, Лэнс как ни старался, никак не мог уловить запаха их сущностей. Они пахнут как обычные люди.

Лэнс отпускает девушку и подбирает свои вещи, когда шум сотен голосов постепенно сходит на «нет».

Из главного входа в колледж к ним выходит высокий мужчина, блондин, в тёмно-синем костюме в сопровождении рыжего мужчины, явно отдающего предпочтение одежде свободного стиля.

— Это — ректор. А с ним проректор по воспитательной работе, — шепнул откуда-то сверху Ханк.

Ректору подали микрофон, и он представился, как Альфор Алтея. Он объявил, что посвящение в студенты с начала учебного года переносится в конец из-за недавно прошедших по побережью штата стихийных бедствий. Лэнс бегло оглядел территорию колледжа и заметил спущенные флаги. Нерадостные вести. Как же всё это не вовремя… И ладно бы посвящение перенесли в конец семестра, но в конец года! Целый год они будут «студентами», не прошедшими полноценную церемонию. Альфа вздохнул, принимая действительность такой, какая она есть — в стихийных бедствиях нет ничьей вины.

Когда Лэнс очнулся от своих мыслей, сразу опустил сумку с вещами на газон. Ректор продолжал говорить про важность образования и что-то про корпусы колледжа. Да-да, всё стандартно: корпус общежития для омег, для бет и альф и смешанный для всех обучающихся, а также медицинский корпус для омег в период течки, не имеющих возможности провести её со своей парой или в другом месте. Лэнс давно прочитал об этом на официальном сайте колледжа. Кажется, они тут надолго… Лэнс в очередной раз лениво оглядел недавно прибывших студентов и успел про себя отметить, что почти все уже успели объединиться по интересам в пары или небольшие группы.

— Там парень стоит совсем один, хотя вроде все уже нашли себе компанию, — в сотый раз осмотревшись вокруг от нечего делать замечает Лэнс и указывает большим пальцем себе за спину.

— Не удивительно, — Пидж смотрит в указанном направлении и хмыкает. — Ну наконец-то он закончил! Ох уж эти скучные ректорские речи… Вот дерьмо, он передал микрофон тому рыжему. Что же, ребят, хотите сыграть в «правду или действие»?

— Мне нравится твоё предложение, только давайте пока что будем играть с адекватными и приличными действиями? — согласился Ханк.

— Но с неадекватными и неприличными вопросами?

— Тут ты меня подловила, — рассмеялся бета.

— Ладно. Я первый, — вклинился в их разговор под возмущённое «э-эй!» Лэнс, — я выбираю действие.

— Ты ни секунды не задумался… Больной ублюдок, — Пидж указательным пальцем подтянула к переносице круглые очки.

— Всю неделю вы с Ханком будете делать вид, что встречаетесь.

— Что? Э-эй! Ты неправильно играешь.

— Это не так работает! Ах, ты! Я даже не выбрала «действие»! Ну всё, Лео, ты сам напросился.

Пидж долго оглядывает находящихся поблизости людей и наконец-то находит взглядом _его_. _Он_ довольно странно и нелогично перемещается среди людей в толпе, будто телепортируется. Даже умная Пидж с её непревзойдёнными навыками поиска далеко не сразу смогла _его_ обнаружить.

— Итак, Лэнс, твоё действие: подкати вон к тому парню со словами «девушка, ваша попка как орех, так и просится на грех».

Ханк прикрывает ладонью губы и коварно смеётся вместе с Пидж.

— Пффф, вызов принят.

Альфа с настороженностью оглядывает выбор Пидж и узнаёт в нём того самого «одиночку»: высокий, хорошо сложенный и статный… А какая задница! И правда, как орех. Тут Лэнс даже не соврёт. А, может, это — омега? Да ну, что за бред, наверняка бета. За всю свою жизнь Лэнс не видел ни одного омеги, такой необычной с виду «альфьей» комплекции. И вообще, какого хрена Лэнс так разглядывает этого незнакомца, здесь же полно отпадных тёлочек!

Они практически одного роста. Блять, а что, если он тоже альфа? Лэнс осторожно подходил к нему всё ближе со спины через толпу, краем уха поймав дьявольский смешок Пидж. Это определённо попахивает подставой, поэтому альфа решил обезопасить себя: с каждым шагом он вдыхал воздух как можно глубже в лёгкие, стараясь пробудить свою сущность. Только она способна выцепить в смеси запахов лишь один необходимый ему… Но она ничего не чувствует. Значит, всё же бета?

Альфа продолжал бессвязно думать и скользить взглядом по длинным ногам, непристойно обтянутыми чёрными кожаными штанами, по скрывающей узкую талию красной толстовке с белой надписью на спине «Имею своё мнение. Имею твоё мнение». Чёрные отросшие сзади волосы были собраны у линии роста волос в небольшой хвостик. Лэнс прищурился оглядывая идеально-бледную кожу на ровном изгибе шеи.

На обе его ладони были надеты обрезанные на фалангах пальцев чёрные кожаные перчатки. Он — панк? Эмо? Гот? Да ладно. Это было модно лет десять тому назад.

Незнакомец внезапно напрягся и приподнял плечи, расправляя их и наклоняя голову набок, словно давая понять, что _он знает_. Почувствовал его приближение? Альфе показалось, что таким образом парень пытается незаметно оглянуться и увидеть то, что происходит за его спиной. А ведь это весьма характерный жест для омег, связанный с их древними инстинктами, своеобразный сигнал готовности, предупреждающий нападающего об исходящей со стороны омеги опасности. Также такая позиция головы позволяла лидирующему уху уловить больше тихих звуков, чтобы предугадать и по возможности пресечь неожиданное приближение сильной сущности альфы.

Чёрт! Лэнс невольно останавливается, получая невербальное _предупреждение_ , ведь он уже получил его подсознательно, но осмыслил и смог понять его только сейчас. Тупой.

Брюнет резко поворачивается к нему всем телом и пристально смотрит в глаза. Да что с ним не так? Он смотрит так злобно и бесстрашно… Но при этом его глаза так прекрасны… Типичный азиатский разрез глаз, этническую принадлежность которого Лэнс никак не был способен определить. Японец? Кореец? Может, китаец? А вот цвет. Проникновенный фиалковый индиго. Это же обычные линзы? Однако никакие линзы на свете не способны заставить сердце альфы замереть и пропустить удар, отозвавшийся кратковременной болью и неприятной пульсацией глубоко в груди.

Не каждый омега может «набраться смелости» и оказать сущности альфы отпор такой силы. А почему он скрывает запах? Лэнс уже готов восхищаться этой пылкой запертой сущностью напротив, чей безжалостный взгляд оставил в нём, в его сущности, неизгладимый отпечаток.

Они всё ещё смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Лэнс наконец-то удосуживается закрыть приоткрытые в удивлении пересохшие губы. Застал врасплох, засранец! Ну что ж, теперь его ход!

Альфа оживает и быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Привет… Эм, девушка, ваша попка как орех, так и просится на грех, — негромко обратился к нему альфа.

— Что? — _его_ мягкий голос звучит настороженно и весьма раздражённо.

Лэнс поднимает брови в ожидании. Долго же до этого парня доходят приколы.

— Ты охерел? — всё, что может сказать брюнет, хотя на его лице ясно проступило понимание.

Лэнс поднимает ладони в ответ на столь неоднозначную реакцию. Брюнет лишь нахмурился сильнее, поджимая ровные губы. Он идёт к нему! Довольно быстро идёт… Твою ж.

— Ты чего, братишка? Это же просто прикол! — Лэнс очень по-мужски взвизгнул, уклоняясь от кулака.

— Эй, я не бью омег!

— Кого ты назвал омегой? — губы парня исказились, выпуская из горла низкий рык.

Он инстинктивно обнажил ровные верхние зубы, демонстрируя оскал. Хорошо, что клыки с когтями ещё не вылезли. Хоть верхние клыки были отчётливо видны, но они были такими… маленькими? Лэнс самодовольно усмехнулся. У него больше. Этот придурок так остро отреагировал на то, что его «разоблачили» и назвали омегой? Что в этом криминального? Ох уж эта пресловутая американская толерантность. Приятно.

Студенты вокруг расступились, довольно переговариваясь и что-то восклицая им в поддержку. Наконец-то зрелища!

Лэнс опрометчиво теряется в мыслях в неподходящий момент и пропускает первый удар, пришедшийся по скуле. Альфа глухо ахает, отступая назад, и возвращает голову в исходное положение с явным упрёком во взгляде. За что? Омега и сам кажется весьма удивлённым тому, что соперник замешкался и не стал уклоняться. Однако брюнет сводит брови, тихо рычит и с ухмылкой на губах поднимает крепко сжатые кулаки к подбородку.

— Помахаться хочешь, детка? Не на того напал, — Лэнс прекрасно понимает, что им манипулируют как несмышлёным мальчишкой, но почему-то сейчас так хочется поддаться этой провокации.

Лэнс встаёт в стойку, отзеркаливая позу омеги, и первым совершает резкое движение по направлению к голове противника.

Явно ожидавший этого действия омега с невероятной скоростью реакции перехватывает его запястье и тянет на себя, лишая альфу равновесия. Брюнет поднимает руку, чтобы ударить по спине, но Лэнс успевает обхватить свободной рукой талию парня и завалиться всем весом на него.

— Слезь с меня, сука! — омега тихо мычит от боли, не способный отнять рук от своих бёдер — его запястья крепко держат, и всё тело словно заставляют не двигаться. Он хрипло вдыхает сгущающийся вязкий запах агрессии вокруг них и перестаёт сопротивляться. Стоило Лэнсу легкомысленно ослабить хватку, как его ударили коленом в плечо, в то время, как в голову прилетел удар лбом. Омега пожалел и рассчитал силу? Так мило с его стороны.

Лэнс застонал, отпуская брюнета и упираясь ладонями в землю рядом с чужими плечами, чтобы не упасть. Омега наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью и усмехнуться, грубо оттолкнув альфу ладонью в грудь, заставляя того потерять равновесие и завалиться на спину.

— Моя очередь, _детка_ , — омега самодовольно навис над ним и бесцеремонно сел на его бёдра, ощутимо проводя короткими ногтями по лиловой футболке на груди Лэнса, сжимая ткань в ладони и оттягивая её вверх к себе.

— Любишь быть сверху? Я не против, — подмигнул ему Лэнс, будучи не в силах пересилить самого себя. Свою шутовскую натуру.

На лице брюнета отразилось настолько неподдельное изумление, заставившее Лэнса жадно вглядеться в красивое лицо, что они оба «зависли» на несколько секунд, изучая друг друга.

Омега снова зарычал, сжимая бёдрами талию парня, и полосонул вылезшими когтями свободной руки по шее и груди альфы, даже не заметив, как сорвал с неё тонкую серебряную цепочку.

— Нет! — воскликнул Лэнс, с ужасом осознавая, что дорогая ему вещь может затеряться где-то в траве.

Альфа, стараясь не обращать внимания на жгущую, пропитывающую всё тело липким ядом ненависти, боль, потянулся к руке омеги и успел сорвать с неё серебряную цепочку с небольшим круглым и сияющим голубым отливом опалом, обрамлённого серебром в форме пятиконечной звезды и серебряным кругляшком полной Луны с опаловой белой вставкой растущего полумесяца.

— Блядь, тебе пиздец, — Лэнс никогда бы не подумал, что он сможет обидеть человека, чья сущность от природы слабее, что он будет рычать на омегу так, как не стал бы демонстрировать своё превосходство, свой альфа-статус даже перед другим альфой.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что в первый день своей новой жизни обретёт не только друзей, но и врагов.

Голоса окружающих людей словно в разы стали отчетливее, Лэнс почти мог услышать и выделить тон голоса каждого человека, но этот эффект тут же исчез: теперь всё внимание альфы было обращено к сущности омеги, взывало к ней. Он больше не мог себя контролировать. Не мог удержать от неискупимой ошибки.

Почувствовав от шатена настоящую опасность, парень ощутимо вздрогнул и слез с него, отползая по траве в сторону. Как можно дальше. От омеги фонило ужасом.

— _Почувствовал настоящего меня?_ — Лэнс будто услышал свой голос со стороны и никак не мог его узнать. Он стал совсем другим, изменился. Это и есть его _альфий голос?_

Пидж успела сто раз проклясть себя и пожалеть об избранном для парня действии. Она невольно взяла Ханка под руку, отмечая, что сам Лэнс стал другим, и если его сущность возьмёт над сознанием верх… Будет очень плохо. Ледяные глаза встречают горящий взгляд омеги, которого инстинкты альфы требуют оберегать, но которого желает растерзать его разум. Лэнс, слегка пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, оскалился и громко зарычал. Футболка на его груди пропиталась кровью, которая обозначила четыре ровных линии от когтей омеги.

— У него клыки полезли, срочно разнимайте! — крикнула какая-то девушка из толпы, указывая на Лэнса.

Появившийся из ниоткуда мужчина в строгом чёрном костюме с опаской встал напротив Лэнса, выставив обе руки перед собой в защитном жесте, и рыкнул, отвлекая внимание альфы на себя. Показывая, кто его настоящий противник.

— Тебе лучше прийти в себя, парень. Будет нехорошо, если ты покромсаешь мой новый костюм… А то и меня самого в придачу.

— Широ? — испуганно выдохнул омега, смотря на широкую спину своего брата, оградившего его от опасности.

— Кит, что ты с ним сделал? Опять драку спровоцировал? — недовольно рыкнул на него мужчина, не поворачивая головы.

Омега тихо проскулил, опуская взгляд и еле поднимаясь на ноги.

— Не хотелось бы давать ему транквилизатор, проще нашатырный спирт… Ну, давай же!

Любое неосторожное движение со стороны Широ может привести к всплеску агрессии этого альфы. Широ стал медленно подходить к нему, стараясь сдержать свой запах, чтобы не стать противником, не стать претендентом на омегу и внушить спокойствие в расшатанное сознание.

— Какого хера ты творишь, Кит? — омега обернулся на знакомый голос, чей обладатель толкнул его в предплечье.

— Что? Кэти? Ты тоже поступила? — омега поднял брови в ожидании вразумительного ответа.

— Как видишь, — сквозь зубы ответила девушка, — ты что с ним сделал?

— Я… Ничего, я не знаю, как это…

— Лео — мой одногруппник. Он — мой друг, считай, что и твой тоже. А если тебя распределят в мою группу, то пиздец! Ведь это я специально прислала его к тебе.

— Блять, зачем? — Кит повысил тон практически до крика, — тебе заняться больше нечем?

— Это не моя проблема, раз ты, такой вселенский идиот, не понимаешь шуток! — вскрикнула бета, разворачиваясь и уходя от него обратно к своей компании, к ничего не понимающему Ханку.

— Отлично! — крикнул ей вслед Кит, поворачивая голову обратно к альфе: его уже приобнимал за плечи Широ, который вдруг обратился к Киту.

— _Иди к Корану, третий этаж главного корпуса, кабинет триста восемнадцать. Живо,_ — Широ прошёл мимо него, поддерживая ничего не понимающего шатена под руку.

На самом деле Широ нечасто использовал на нём свой альфий голос. Однако, бывало, Кит выводил невозмутимого Такаши из себя, и тогда тот мог позволить себе «оторваться» на омеге по полной. Что самое обидное, Широ не использовал альфий голос на своём муже, а вот на любимом младшем брате — всегда пожалуйста. Ведь он плохой. Кит вспомнил, как Широ когда-то ответил ему на это заявление, что «мой любимый муж не попадает в опасные для жизни ситуации в отличие от моего любимого брата».

А после того случая с мотоциклом год назад, Широ как с цепи сорвался. Может, Киту не стоило звонить ему в ту ночь? Что было бы, попроси он помощи у семьи Холт? Теперь уже поздно, и эти пустые сожаления ни к чему хорошему сейчас не приведут.

Кит вздохнул и недовольно поджал губы, смотря на свои ладони — под ногти забилась грязь и засохшая кровь. Омега подобрал с земли свои вещи. Жёсткий приказ Широ или тотальное игнорирование со стороны того придурочного альфы…

Что из этого задело Кита по-настоящему?

* * *

  
Кит, нервный, голодный и злой, просидел в пустом кабинете больше часа, ожидая появления его личных экзекуторов и мозгоправов. Он успел несколько раз обновить новости на «Фейсбуке», но, так и не найдя для себя ничего интересного, открыл «Твиттер», дополняя ленту своей «весёлой» историей о первом дне в колледже.

Как же его всё внезапно начало бесить: то стрелка настенных часов двигается слишком медленно и громко, то шнурки на его кроссовках завязаны не так, как надо, то дующий из приоткрытого окна лёгкий ветер не доносит до омеги необходимой прохлады. Ему даже пришлось снять стильные кожаные перчатки.

Брюнет неловко подскочил на месте, когда дверь распахнулась, впуская в душный кабинет троих человек.

Коран прошёл к своему столу и сел за него, а Широ с тем дебилом присоединились на диван к Киту. Благо, Широ сел между ними, иначе бы Кит все волосы выдрал этому, не умеющему держать себя в руках, недоальфе.

— От начала твоего пребывания в колледже и двух часов не прошло, а ты как никогда близок к отработке и дисциплинарному взысканию, — прошипел омеге Такаши.

Кит стушевался. Но любопытства ради посмотрел через брата на альфу и заметил, что тот успел переодеться, а на его шее появился кусок эластичного бинта, закрывающего следы когтей от неблагоприятной среды.

— Эм, простите, Коран, — несмело начал Лэнс, не смотря в сторону омеги, — я хотел сказать, чтобы Вы не наказывали Кита. Это я виноват тем, что подошёл к нему первым и спровоцировал.

— Ага, — поддакнул Кит, никак не ожидавший от парня такого поступка, — лучше спросите у Кэти, что случилось на самом деле.

Широ поджал губы, хмурясь и смотря в глаза брату.

— Что? — спросил у него Кит. — Я не шучу! Поговори с ней позже.

Лэнс никак не мог понять, о какой Кэти они оба говорят, но посчитал нужным придержать язык за зубами.

Коран около получаса компостировал мозги им обоим. Да уж, это он умеет. А Широ, кажется, давно перестал его слушать и лишь кивал в ответ на эмоциональные реплики рыжего беты. В результате Кит и, как успел установить омега из пылкой речи Корана — Лэнс (так себе имечко) вместе вышли за дверь кабинета как «лучшие друзья».

Они оба молча идут в сторону лестницы, чтобы выйти из временно пустующего без студентов корпуса, и Кит, не теряя времени, ловко хватает альфу за грудки и, грубо встряхивая, припечатывает того спиной к стене.

Лэнс шумно выдыхает и неприятно морщится от пульсирующих тупой болью царапин на шее и груди. Они действительно почти одного роста… Лэнс немного выше, но это вовсе не мешает омеге встать к нему непозволительно близко.

— Мне плевать на тебя и на то, в какой группе ты учишься. Только посмей подойти ко мне, понял? — злобно шипит Кит ему в лицо.

Лэнс звонко хмыкает. Это всего лишь такая своеобразная защитная реакция. Пока Кит увлечён игрой в гляделки и не замечает ничего вокруг, альфа поднимает обе руки и невесомо обнимает ими омегу за талию, привлекая его вплотную к себе. Царапины по-новой дали о себе знать.

— Забыть не забудем, простить — не простим, да? — тихо выдыхает шатен.

Омега замирает и удивлённо смотрит в голубые глаза. Они почти соприкасаются носами. Но даже так Лэнс _не чувствует запаха_. И это его неимоверно бесит. Альфа через красную толстовку ощущает кончиками пальцев мелкую дрожь и гладит парня по спине в успокаивающем жесте.

— Не бойся меня, ладно? Я знаю, кто ты на самом деле, и если ты не хочешь, я никому не расскажу.

— Ты ничего не знаешь! Держись от меня подальше, — Кит вздрагивает и грубо скидывает с себя чужие руки.

Прежде чем выйти на лестничный пролёт Кит, не оглядываясь, поднимает руку и нервным движением проводит короткими ногтями по коже на своей шее от затылка к ключицам. Лэнс щурится и с лёгкостью замечает этот слишком характерный и отличительный жест.

Он точно омега.

* * *

  
支配者よ@ **wildfyre** недавно твитнул(а): Этот ебанутый альфа, что сначала отстойно подкатил ко мне, а затем чуть не разорвал на куски взял вину на себя. Первый день… И меня пока не отчислили! Держусь, как могу><

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : поздравляю. ебать у вас там заварушка, а ведь могли вас обоих числануть

支配者よ@< **wildfyre** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge:** да ну? а я и не знал… интересно, из-за кого всё началось…

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : твой тОнКиЙ намёк понят, я уже звоню Широ

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge:** умница:)

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : никогда больше не пиши мне смайликами, мне от этого страшно:/

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge:** звони давай:(


	2. Первый курс. Первый семестр. Зимние каникулы.

Щелчок затвора камеры успел поймать и момент великолепного падения света заходящего солнца на двух людей, и искрящуюся золотыми лучами атмосферу проявляемых ими нежных чувств. Кит изменил фокус, погружая стремительно размывающиеся силуэты в густую тень.

— Отлично. Теперь верни фокус на «портретный», на их лица, и отдали кадр — так захватишь больше света, — посоветовала Кэти.

Кит сделал новый снимок. А затем ещё один.

— Готово.

Девушка пару раз зябко подпрыгнула на месте, выдохнула в сложенные у рта ладони и убрала их обратно в глубокие карманы пальто кремового цвета.

— Спасибо, ребят, — улыбнулся Мэтт, — теперь нам будет, что отправить родителям на праздники.

— Всрались родакам эти «пляжные» фотки, не лето же для таких выездов, — вздохнула Пидж.

— Не возмущайся, нам ещё повезло жить в относительной близости от береговой линии, — Кит закрыл объектив крышкой и слегка потряс цифровой камерой перед носом беты, — именно в этом месте получаются самые отпадные фотки.

— Но камера-то моя.

— Но лучший фотограф-то — я.

— Вы ещё устройте между собой турнир фотографий, — хмыкнул Широ. — Для меня навеки останется загадкой умение Кита делать такие бесподобные фотографии…

— Я их просто делаю, — неуверенно ответил омега.

— Поскольку День благодарения — семейный праздник, на эти два дня каникул вы оба станете жертвами нашей изумительной готовки… — Мэтт хитро сузил глаза и растянул губы в ухмылке.

Кит лишь согласно вздохнул и позвал старших проследовать к припаркованной неподалёку машине.

— Милый, только давай сегодня без «дрифта»? — неуверенно попросил у своего мужа Мэтт и взял его под руку.

— Ты же знаешь, что я — аккуратный водитель. Однако ничего не могу обещать, — рассмеялся Широ.

— Ага, он — хороший водитель, но только до тех пор, пока его кто-нибудь снова не подрежет на «Бургер Кинг авто» или на парковке в «In-N-Out», — закатила глаза Кэти.

— О да! — мгновенно подхватил Кит и отпустил камеру спокойно висеть на его шее на широком ремне, — Широ так из-за этого триггерит, что в нём просыпается Халк и начинает крыть всех матом и испытывать на наших шкурах «Токийский дрифт».

— Скорее, «дрифт в Сан-Диего»…

— Классный вышел бы фильм…

— Согласна, — Кэти довольно переглянулась с Китом и, оттопырив карман пальто, взглядом предложила ему скрыть свою руку от холодных порывов морского бриза.

Из горла Мэтта невольно вырвался тихий, в какой-то степени отчаянный, рык, отчего тот прикрыл на секунду глаза и, поднимаясь вверх по береговой насыпи, тут же оступился. Благо омега держался за своего альфу, и тот не позволил ему упасть.

Кит охотно погрузил свою ладонь в кожаной перчатке в карман пальто и взял ладонь девушки в свою. А стоило им обоим увидеть неуклюжее фиаско Мэтта, как они загоготали над ним практически в один голос.

— Ну ладно, милый, можешь устроить небольшой дрифт.

Кит и Кэти замолчали, еле сдерживая себя, и плотно поджали губы, чтобы не дать выхода ни единому звуку.

* * *

  
— Мелкие садисты! Не могу поверить, что мы согласились на это…

— Да ладно тебе, Мэтт, без пробок это займёт не больше двух часов.

— За эти два часа мы с тобой успели бы приготовить ужин! — Мэтт последним сел на переднее пассажирское место и громко хлопнул дверью машины, отчего Широ поморщился и чуть не схватился за сердце.

— Ничего не знаю, — Кэти с заднего сиденья перебила причитания брата. — Мы хотим печеньки!

— Печеньки! — заговорщицким шёпотом повторил за ней Кит.

— Дайте хотя бы пару минут на разогрев двигателя.

Два неуловимо похожих и дополняющих друг друга голоса перекрыли слова Широ своим настойчивым: «Печеньки! Печеньки! Печеньки!»

— Ладно, если бы мы поехали в «ИКЕА» за новой мебелью, но за печеньем… Должно быть, я уже слишком стар, чтобы понять это, — Мэтт округлил глаза и пальцем подтянул к переносице очки.

— Мэтт, блин, ты только подумай! Какое Рождество и Новый год без мерцающих гирлянд, рождественских венков и новогодних печенек? Они придают празднику особую атмосферу.

— Мы съедим их этим же вечером с молоком за просмотром сопливых рождественских комедий, — фыркнул Кит.

— И то верно. Кстати, Мэтти, ты же любишь шоколад? У них в ассортименте есть шоколадное печенье.

Омега замер и обернулся к сестре, закусывая нижнюю губу.

— Они уломали тебя! — Широ смеётся на весь салон, а Мэтт садится ровно, но продолжает бросать косые взгляды через салонное зеркало заднего вида на двоих подростков.

— Пристегнитесь, — спокойно просит старший омега.

— Кэти, с кем ты постоянно переписываешься? — спрашивает Широ, выезжая на дорогу.

— Ханк и Лэнс, — как само собой разумеющееся отвечает девушка.

Мэтт включает первую попавшуюся радиостанцию, что не маскирует звонкой усмешки Кита.

— Ханк ещё ладно, он классный.

— А ты откуда его знаешь? — Кэти подняла бровь.

— Он пару месяцев назад принёс мне пиццу. Теоретически она предназначалась тебе, но в тот день тебя не было в общаге… А ещё мы иногда делаем домашку вместе.

— Тему переводишь, — прошипела бета и идентичным с братом жестом подтянула круглые очки выше, — так вот откуда Ханк… Он же на тебя подписан в Твиттере!

— Да, я на него тоже. А этот… — Кит понизил тон, — этот говнюк…

— Я всё слышу, — не отвлекаясь от дороги, оповестил младших Широ.

— А это не мат, — нашёлся с ответом Кит.

— О, Кит! Тебе «привет» от «говнюка».

— Пришли ему от меня средний палец. Донимает каждую совместную лекцию. Задолбал.

— Он тоже любит печеньки из «ИКЕА»! Всё. Возьму и для него и для Ханка сразу несколько пачек.

— Имбирные печеньки мои, — буркнул Кит, складывая руки на груди.

— Овсяные с арахисом — мои, — сказала Кэти.

— Тогда я забираю шоколадные, — вмешался Мэтт.

— Фу, как вы их едите? Меня в прошлом году от них чуть не стошнило: они же минимум на шестьдесят процентов состоят из сахара, он с них буквально сыпется, как с меня песок.

— Ты ещё не настолько стар, милый, — рассмеялся Мэтт. — Но я с тобой согласен, они слишком приторные.

— Поэтому я люблю только имбирные, — закатил глаза Кит.

В солнечные зимние дни температура на западной прибрежной части Сан-Диего, как правило, колебалась около значения в шестьдесят градусов по Фаренгейту. Пусть здесь и было довольно тепло, однако холодные дневные ветра с моря заставляли население прибрежной части города закупаться тёплыми вещами.

Мэтт о чём-то переговаривался с Широ. Кэти продолжала активно касаться пальцем сенсорного экрана, наверняка успевая отвечать на все сообщения одновременно. Кит отвернулся от неё, прислонился лбом к стеклу и продолжил скользить равнодушным взглядом по череде пробегающих мимо машин и зелёных деревьев; двухэтажные коттеджи постепенно сменялись более высокими постройками и многочисленными перекрёстками дорог. Омега закрыл глаза. Всё же если сравнить ту маленькую квартиру в Токио, в которой он жил с папой в детстве, и тот дом рядом с остановкой «Мидлтаун», в котором его брат с мужем жили сейчас…

— Я только что спросила у них, что им купить. Ханк любит все виды, а говнюк, — Кэти сделала паузу в ожидании ответа, — говнюк тоже любит только имбирные!

— Подражатель несчастный.

— Он не может подражать, не зная твоих предпочтений, — возразила девушка, — верни Лео из «чёрного списка» и напиши ему это сам.

— Ещё чего?

* * *

  
Аллура проходит в гостиную, следом за ней в дом заходят её коллеги по работе: неизвестный высокий парень с длинными волосами, Коран и Широ, который закрывает за собой дверь.

— Кит! — голубые глаза омеги светятся от счастья, и она, не снимая с себя ни обуви, ни шапки с нежно-розовым пальто, подбегает к парню, заключая его в долгожданные объятия.

— Аллура, задушишь, — Кит сдавленно смеётся и обнимает её за талию в ответ.

— Прости. Мне так хотелось вас всех быстрее увидеть! — её глаза искрились от возбуждения, отчего она нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу. — А где Мэтт с Кэти?

— На кухне… Но сначала разденься.

— О, точно, — Аллура наконец-то выпустила Кита и вернулась ко входу.

— Аллура здесь? — Кэти высунула голову из, предположительно, кухни и, не стесняясь незнакомых ей людей, молнией пронеслась мимо них с громким воплем.

— Кит? — Широ отвлёк его от созерцания воссоединения двух девушек. — Познакомься, это Лотор — друг Аллуры.

«Друг»? Почему-то это слово прозвучало в голове парня слишком недоверчиво. Кит поднял руку, чтобы пожать протянутую ладонь. Этот парень, Лотор, он как будто…

Их ладони соприкоснулись, и пальцы Кита обхватили чужую ладонь в крепкой хватке. Кит ухмыльнулся, заметив удивлённый взгляд адресованный ему. Так-то. Кит тоже был не промах.

…Как будто пытался давить на него своим запахом. Делал ли он это специально, или же это — всего лишь своеобразная специфическая особенность? Сущность Кита напряглась и была готова моментально дать отпор любому неосторожному взгляду, движению или порыву запаха незнакомого альфы.

Они опустили руки, и Лотор, показательно стараясь не нарваться на «тёплый» приём, медленно отвёл взгляд от Кита в сторону, чтобы их прямой контакт глаза в глаза не казался брошенным _вызовом_. Альфа представился Кэти и зацелованному Аллурой Мэтту.

Кэти заметно выдохнула от облегчения — Кит не пытался нарваться на очередную словесную перепалку. Пока что. Не хватало им повторения того случая с Лэнсом. За свою жизнь Кит наверняка спровоцировал на драку не одного альфу. Идиот. И что он этим собирается доказать? Всё равно его вторая сущность никогда не сможет превзойти даже самого слабого половозрелого альфу. Даже будь тот альфа девушкой. Хотя его личная жизнь не должна её касаться — ну дерётся омега, и что? Пусть себе машет кулаками с кем хочет, но где-нибудь подальше отсюда, на улице. От этих пресловутых «сущностей» одни проблемы, как же ей несказанно повезло родиться бетой, которая может выбрать себе пару разумом, а не членом… то есть, привязкой к чьему-то сводящему с ума запаху и образу.

Наверняка Кит в ахере от сильной альфа-сущности Лотора… Такаши нервным движением убрал волосы со лба назад, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Мэтта. Будучи старшим братом Кита, Широ волновался, что тому в любой момент может стать плохо, ведь омега не привык контактировать долгое время с посторонними альфами. Его обоняние привыкло к определённым запахам. К запаху семьи — стаи; к запахам друзей, а резкий своенравный запах нового альфы просто раздражает обоняние и выбивает Кита из колеи.

— Мы не виделись около месяца, и у меня к тебе только один вопрос. Что у вас обоих с волосами? — спросил снявший верхнюю одежду Коран у Аллуры за всех.

Мэтт прислонил ладонь к губам, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, всё-то он знает. Внимание Кита переключилось с раздражителя на бету, и омега постепенно успокоился, не чувствуя от него потенциально исходящей опасности. Кэти вытаращила на бету глаза. Это же их проректор! Широ и его позвал отмечать с ними Рождество? Нужно срочно твитнуть об этом. Её одногруппники офигеют.

— Ах, это… Мы с Лотором поспорили, что мой отец выберет его в качестве помощника главного архитектора для строительства нового учебного кампуса. Спорили мы на окрашивание волос в белый цвет, и как видите…

— Ага, — мрачно отозвалась Кэти, — у вас обоих волосы блестят ярче снега.

— Лотор теперь является главным архитектором! — Аллура улыбнулась и захлопала в ладоши как ребёнок. — Но спор проиграли мы оба, да.

— Ну всё. Готовься, Кит, теперь Лотор будет шастать по всему колледжу с чертежами и мозолить тебе глаза. С Лэнсом на пару, — усмехнулась Кэти и пихнула его локтем в бок.

* * *

  
— Коран! — окликнул бету Мэтт, стоило тому зайти на кухню.

— Мэттью! Я сгораю от любопытства, скажи, ты планируешь вернуться к профессиональной деятельности? По тебе не одна кафедра соскучилась.

— Да, надо бы. Счета сами себя не оплатят, — Мэтт улыбнулся. — Широ звонил мне каждый вечер после проведённых занятий и жаловался на своих коллег. Точнее на то, что они жалуются на мой уход по собственному желанию. Кафедра физики, ну, куда сейчас прикреплён Широ, скучает по мне больше той, где я работал. Благо не придётся проходить собеседование на должность преподавателя во второй раз.

— С твоими-то связями! — восклицает мужчина. — Ты мог бы остаться во Франции с отцом и продолжить его дело.

Мэтт перенёс поднос с уже зафаршированной Широ тушкой индейки к разогретой духовке и включил вытяжку.

— Я и продолжаю его дело, — хмыкнул омега, щедро посыпая индейку специями. — Полгода назад мои родители гостили у нас, отец привёз биологические образцы и реактивы. Лаборатория у меня есть…

Коран часто заморгал и, отвернувшись, чихнул.

— Будьте здоровы.

— Спасибо, мальчик мой.

— Коран, Ваша дочь не смогла приехать в этом году?

— Да, к сожалению, — вздохнул Коран, проводя пальцами по своим густым рыжим усам. — Моя жена с Ромелль сейчас живут в другом штате — им пришлось переехать из-за выбранного ей университета.

— Ей уже восемнадцать?

— Да, она поступила в один год с Китом, — пояснил он.

— Кстати… Как там Кит? — спросил Мэтт, понизив голос.

— Хороший вопрос. Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— О, я наслышан о «бойне». Кит как обычно… Но я не единожды предупреждал его! Как я и думал, эта его вспыльчивость ни к чему хорошему не привела. Сам нарвался. И на Вашем месте я бы влепил им обоим по выговору. С кем он там подрался?

— Леонсио Альварес.

— На испанца глаз положил, значит, ну ничего, Кит, я с тебя живого не слезу, — пробормотал себе под нос Мэтт. — Коран, я интересовался больше об успеваемости, как он там?

— Я не располагаю такими сведениями, я же не являюсь деканом ни одной кафедры… Но, думаю, раз он сдал все экзамены, у него всё в порядке.

— Да, Кит не хочет нам об этом рассказывать, даже Широ. Но Кэти нам сливает всю информацию.

Коран рассмеялся.

— Ну и семья у вас… Сразу видно, любите друг друга.

— Безумно, — Мэтт оглянулся на него и поднял поднос.

— Мой мальчик, давай я тебе помогу с приготовлением?

— Нет! — резко и нервно произнёс Мэтт, отчего бета чуть не подпрыгнул. — Не надо, спасибо, Коран, но мы с Широ уже всё приготовили. Осталось только запечь.

Мэтт внутренне содрогнулся от воспоминаний о приготовленной Кораном еде, которой он щедро угощал всех работников кафедры. Например, фирменное зелёное желе, дрянной несладкий вкус которого пару дней никак не не сходил с языка. Фантомные боли. А когда Коран представил им свой намешанный из органических продуктов коктейль, «Нанвиль», Мэтту с Аллурой стало настолько дурно от одного его запаха, что они перекрестились и чуть было не начали молиться вслух.

— Вы с Широ уже придумали, что подарите своим «детям»?

Мэтт округлил глаза, поняв, _что именно_ они с Широ забыли сделать в рождественской суматохе.

— Вот же блять!

Мэтт добавил ещё пару слов на французском, и Коран подумал, что на этом языке ругательства звучат гораздо мелодичнее, чем на привычном ему.

* * *

  
— Я ещё утром показала гостям их комнаты, не ори, не дома. Куда укатили наши «женатики»? — спросила Кэти, спускаясь из своей комнаты в гостиную.

— Они укатили по магазинам в Сипорт Виллидж. Не понимаю, что они забыли в туристическом городке, — лениво отозвался Кит, переключая каналы на кабельном. — Одни рождественские фильмы, жуть.

— Нашли время бензин расходовать, уже вечер…

— Аллура с её «другом» наблюдают за индейкой в духовке.

— Так ты тоже заметил? — Кэти села к нему на диван.

— Я не настолько туп, как ты думаешь.

— Я бы поспорила, кто из вас с Лео тупее.

— Конечно же он, — Кит поджал губы и включил новости.

— Вам не дует? — послышался с кухни голос Аллуры. — Мы приоткрыли окно для циркуляции воздуха, вытяжка слабая.

— Нет! — крикнула Кэти.

— Вот обязательно в самое ухо?

— Ворчишь как… Слушай, давай лучше смахнёмся в «PlayStation»?

— Доставай джойстики, — усмехнулся омега, — я тебя в этих детских гонках раскатаю.

— О нет, только не гонки или симуляторы космоса! Я ни разу тебя в них не обыграла!

К ним зашли Лотор с Аллурой.

— Уже почти всё готово, — оповестила их омега.

— Раз ты говоришь, что я — профи, тогда смахнись с Аллурой или с Лотором, — предложил Кит.

— Я пока что откажусь, на мне сейчас лежит важная миссия, — Аллура развернулась и побежала обратно за только что зашедшим на кухню Кораном.

Она прекрасно помнила великолепную стряпню Корана и строгий наказ Мэтта никого не подпускать к готовящимся на электрической плите блюдам, на что Аллура ответила многозначительным взглядом, полным горького (в прямом смысле) жизненного опыта и согласно кивнула головой.

* * *

  
— Да ладно? — Кит в очередной раз терпит поражение в игре.

— Ты идиот, если можешь вписаться в крутой занос и уехать от преследования полиции, но не можешь с первого раза проткнуть зомбаку голову, — Кэти обречённо вздыхает и откладывает джойстик. — Мы продержались всего одиннадцать уровней.

— Так мы из-за тебя провалились!

— Чего? Я ещё секунду была в игре после твоей «смерти».

— Чего? — передразнил её Кит и отложил свой джойстик, отводя руку назад и нащупывая ближайшую подушку. — Это не аргумент.

— Да ну? И что тогда по-твоему аргумент?

— Вот это, — вскрикнул Кит, быстро поднял подушку и опустил её на голову девушки.

— Очки! — завопила она. — Ах ты, гнилой братец, это война.

Кэти смеётся и отбивается от Кита любимой диванной подушкой Широ. После пары минут их детской возни она театрально падает спиной на ковёр с длинным ворсом, принимая позу морской звезды.

— Выдохлась уже? — Кит переводит дыхание, пока у него есть такая возможность, и переходит в наступление.

— И не мечтай! — Кэти поправляет съехавшую с плеча лямку комбинезона и с тихим рыком швыряет подушку в Кита. Или не совсем в Кита… Слишком хорош в манёврах уклонения, засранец.

Когда Кит слышит звук падающих книг за своей спиной, то невольно откидывает обратно на диван зажатую в ладони подушку.

— _Твою ж…_

— Это ты виноват!

— Чё? Это не я кинул подушку.

— Ты кстати только ругнулся на японском. Я за столько лет уже успела выучить все твои козырные словечки.

Кит помог ей встать, и они, поправляя по дороге растрёпанные волосы, подошли к шкафу.

— Ну… ничего не разбилось, нам не попадёт, — выдала своё экспертное мнение Кэти.

Кит фыркнул.

— Это всего лишь старые альбомы с фотографиями, — Кит с ровной спиной сел на колени и поджал под себя ноги.

— Как ты так можешь сидеть, — проворчала бета, садясь напротив него по-турецки.

— Легко и просто, с детства, как и все японцы, — Кит поднял первую попавшуюся фотографию и улыбнулся.

— Это что, Широ? — Кэти неверяще выпучила глаза. — Этот нёрд с брекетами и крашенной чёлкой?

Она схватилась за живот от смеха, вскоре к ней присоединился и Кит. Бета стёрла пальцем навернувшиеся слёзы и спросила: «А это с ним ваш отец стоит?»

— Да, — Кит вернул фото обратно в альбом. — Широ тогда весь день провёл с его командой, они вместе выезжали к местам возникновения пожара. У него была уважаемая профессия.

— Ты тоже в детстве с брекетами ходил? — Кэти кивнула, передавая ему фото.

— Отец настоял, — пожал плечами Кит, — папе было всё равно. Я до сих пор на ночь надеваю капы, чтобы выровнять прикус и кривизну зубов. Наследственность, все дела.

— У тебя же ровные зубы.

— Хах! Тогда поищи другие мои детские фото…

— Ой, смотри. В этом альбоме твои шикарные фотки наших «женатиков»…

— Да-да, на твою камеру. Они так гармонично смотрятся вместе.

— Ага. Но могли бы хоть раз сфоткать и нас за компанию, — Кэти закатила глаза.

— Хуё-моё! — Кит затрясся от беззвучного смеха, отчего другая фотография в его руке задрожала.

Парень облизал пересохшие губы и поднял брови, смотря на фотографию маленькой Кэти в розовом платье с блёстками и короной на голове. Он ни разу в жизни не испытывал столь жгучего желания сфотографировать _это_ на телефон и выложить для начала в Твиттер. Или прислать это фото в диалог с Ханком. Или даже отослать его Лэнсу. Кит неприязненно вздрогнул, отгоняя эту мысль — всё равно его телефон остался наверху.

— Что там? — спросила бета, смеясь с очередной глупой фотографии её брата с их родителями.

— Да вот, — Кит развернул фото лицевой стороной к девушке.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь! Не смей, — Кэти вырвала своё фото у него из рук. — Ты ничего не видел.

— Но это так мило, _принцесса_.

— Сам ты — принцесса, — прошипела она,

— Злобный гремлин. Не смей воровать у нас Рождество.

— Принцесса? — в гостиную зашёл Коран в сопровождении Лотора. — Вы говорите про Аллуру?

— Нет, про Пидж.

— Что за Пидж? — не понял Лотор.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Кит, судорожно запихивая все вылетевшие фотографии по альбомам вразнобой.

— Коран, Лотор, не хотите сыграть друг с другом?

— Почему бы и нет, — Лотор пожал плечами.

— У вас есть шахматы? — удивился бета.

— Я имела в виду видеоигры…

— Ах это. Почему бы и нет. Ромелль меня уже поднатаскала в этом деле, — бета бодро прошёл к дивану и взял в руки джойстик, крутя его из стороны в сторону.

— Ох, они сейчас зарубятся… Спорим, Коран его раскатает? — прошептала Кэти.

* * *

  
— Вы как раз вовремя! — Аллура приняла из рук Широ пару коробок в подарочной обёртке.

— Не говорите мне, то вы забыли о наших подарках… Вы худшие, — Кэти осуждающе покачала головой.

Широ слегка замялся и предпочёл вместо ответа проводить взглядом Кита, который позвал всех к столу и забрал у Мэтта бумажный пакет с продуктами, относя его на кухню.

* * *

  
Кэти поднесла кусочек мяса к губам и, случайно поймав взгляд сидевшего напротив Кита, громко выдохнула и поджала губы. Омега отвёл от неё взгляд и повернул голову, прикрывая губы ладонью. Он представил сидевшую за праздничным столом Кэти в розовом платье с волшебной палочкой, которой она с удовольствием отлупила бы всех и каждого. Бета не выдержала и засмеялась в голос, представляя столь серьёзного профессора Широгане обычным подростком с фиолетовой чёлкой и брекетами.

Широ поднял бровь, не понимая что происходит с этими двумя.

— Кэти, как же я скучал без тебя!

— Взаимно, бро.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, что вы успели натворить за пару часов, пока нас с Мэттом не было, — Широ подвинул к себе бокал вина. — К слову о «натворить». Я по пути домой совершенно случайно купил пару фейерверков…

Коран и Аллура дружно протянули «о-о-о» и синхронно закатили глаза, Кэти и Мэтт похожим движением приложили ладонь ко лбу, а Кит цокнул на всю столовую. Один лишь Лотор преспокойно потягивал вино из своего бокала, но под конец слов Широ поперхнулся и закашлялся, удивлённо смотря на главу семьи.

— Каждый год одно и то же! Широ, сколько тебе лет? — возмутился Кит.

— Я пытался его отговорить, но вы же знаете это его «жахнем, ребят?», — вздохнул Мэтт.

— Да кто бы говорил! Ты сам тащишься от фейерверков, — Кэти оспорила слова Кита.

— Знаем, — хмыкнула Аллура. — Но, Широ, в Калифорнии запрещена пиротехника из-за частых лесных пожаров…

— Как же соседи? — Лотор побледнел. — Один звонок, и приедут как минимум три машины: полиция, скорая и служба спасения.

— Они уже привыкли, не парься, — отмахнулась бета.

— Во-первых, сейчас зима. Да, не аргумент, — Широ поник под строгим взглядом Аллуры. — Но, во-вторых, я буду пускать их не в лес, а в небо. Обещаю.

* * *

  
Широ убавил громкость на телевизоре, и они с Мэттом вышли из гостиной последними и тихо поднялись наверх, оставляя своих «детей» досматривать рождественские комедии. Кит проводил их ленивым взглядом, устроился поудобнее на широком диване и убрал одну руку под подушку, согнув её в локте. Омега зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и взял свободной рукой пульт от гирлянды, чтобы переключить режим её мерцания. Той же рукой он аккуратно снял с переносицы беты съехавшие в сторону очки и отложил их на тумбочку прямо напротив его головы. Плавно сменяющийся свет развешенных по всей комнате гирлянд нагонял послепраздничную тоску и лёгкий сон, однако Кит упорно продолжал противостоять им, стараясь продлить этот момент как можно дольше.

Кэти сонно завозилась у него под боком, поворачиваясь к Киту спиной. Омега натянул тёплое одеяло до самой шеи и обнял бету за талию. В настоящий момент её присутствие почему-то дарило успокаивающее ощущение принадлежности к стае. Чувство безопасности. Он наклонился к шее девушки и потёрся щекой о ткань футболки на её плече, оставляя на ней свой запах. Имей Кэти вторую сущность, наверняка бы сейчас начала довольно бормотать во сне.

С тихим вздохом Кит по привычке воззвал к её слабой сущности, и в бессмысленном ожидании отклика закрыл глаза, позволяя своему сознанию раствориться на грани между явью и сном.

Вскоре он безмятежно заснул.

* * *

  
— Луна! — стоило Лэнсу войти в комнату, как он окликнул свою одногруппницу.

— Не называй меня так!

— Хорошо, _la Luna_.

— Не стоило говорить тебе перевод своего имени, — Даль откинула длинные чёрные волосы с плеча назад и закатила глаза.

Лэнс удивлённым взглядом оглядел её миловидное лицо — на миг ему показалось, что перед ним стоит недовольный Кит. Либо они были чем-то похожи, либо просто схожи внешне для взгляда альфы. Азиаты…

— Да ладно тебе, — Лэнс сморгнул, широко улыбнулся и протянул ей глазурованное имбирное печенье в прозрачной упаковке. — С Новым годом!

— О-о-о, Лео, спасибо, — она рассмеялась и крепко обняла его за плечи, принимая угощение.

— Его Ханк испёк, — просипел зажатый в сильных объятиях парень, — а дизайн принадлежит мне.

Даль отпустила его и обняла стоявшего рядом Ханка. Не менее сильно. Не даром она была альфой, даже крепкий Ханк вдохнул полной грудью перед её «обнимашками».

— С Новым годом, мальчики. Хотя до него ещё час… О, у нас уже всё готово, можете сесть вон там.

— Да… давно я здесь не был, аж со вчерашнего дня, — усмехнулся альфа.

— Да, Лэнс помог украсить нашу комнату, — пояснила для Ханка альфа. — Теперь её атмосфера самая что ни на есть новогодняя. Скоро подойдёт ещё пара человек, и мы сможем начать праздновать!

Лэнс заозирался. Комната ещё была светлой, но с приходом последних гостей, она непременно погрузится во мрак, озаряемый лишь неровным разноцветным светом развешенных повсюду гирлянд. Стол буквально вот-вот был готов прогнуться от тяжести поставленных на него подносов с едой. Да уж, девушки-альфы неплохо потрудились. Девушки и парни, беты, и парни-альфы из их группы нелегально закупались алкоголем со вчерашнего дня. Лэнс задумался, что на следующий год это нужно будет сделать хотя бы за месяц до праздников, чтобы не покупать всё необходимое в последний день по завышенной стоимости. Всё же студенческое празднование Нового года в Америке кардинально отличалось от привычного ему.

В собравшейся компании он признал (помимо нескольких своих одногруппников-альф) бет из параллельной группы, омег с ними не было. Наверняка празднуют отдельно в своей общаге. Лэнс устроился на диване между Даль и Ханком и вздрогнул от звука входящего звонка.

— Секунду, это сестра, — он приложил указательный палец к губам и принял вызов.

— _Леонсио, милый, обещай, что не будешь много пить._

— _¡Dios mío, Veronica! Ты же звонила только что… Обещаю._

— _Люблю тебя._

— _Te quiero_ , — мягко произнёс альфа ей в ответ и сбросил вызов.

Даль заметила, как Полли, её соседка по комнате, встретила подошедших альф и закрыла за ними дверь. Девушка деликатно выдержала паузу, прежде чем закричать: «Открывай!»

* * *

  
— Ещё бы! Посмотри на Даль: красивая, стройная, к тому же кореянка. У неё есть все шансы найти омегу.

— Это не так уж и просто, Лео, — с хитрым не совсем трезвым прищуром хмыкнула Даль.

— Что? — не понял альфа.

Ей не приходилось часто выпивать, но когда она доходила до кондиции, то невольно меняла произношение некоторых английских звуков на корейские. Даль закатила глаза и отмахнулась от него.

— Не бери в голову. Просто запомни, что ещё ни один человек, будь то альфа или омега, никогда не мог узнать свою пару с первого взгляда, или только ощутив его или её запах. Это — бред полнейший. Такое только на страницах романов встретишь.

Лэнс фыркнул и сделал глоток спиртного, слегка поморщившись после.

— Ты раньше никогда не пил такие алкогольные напитки?

— Так заметно?

Даль сделала неопределённый жест ладонью и пожала плечами.

— Не смейся, но в Испании я пил только вино. Сестра покупала по праздникам…

— О-о-о, тогда тебе лучше не налегать на это, мы-то уже привыкли.

— Расскажешь как-нибудь про эти… признаки истинности?

— Конечно.

Лэнс тихо вздохнул и залпом выпил содержимое своего стакана. Растёкшаяся горячей волной по горлу горечь медленно уступила место небольшому головокружению. Лэнс почувствовал, как всё его тело постепенно расслабилось. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок. Разноцветные короткие вспышки гирлянд слегка перемещались, но альфа никак не мог понять в каком именно направлении. Они танцевали подобно языкам пламени и словно смешивались с музыкой из колонок. Голоса других людей один за другим отдалились от него, уходя под толщу воды, и всё разом погрузилось в первородный Хаос.

Лэнс чувствовал себя до неприличия хорошо.


	3. Первый курс. Второй семестр. Посвящение.

— Кит?

Омега успешно игнорировал непрекращающийся в течение нескольких минут шёпот, но, видимо, его терпение достигло отметки в десять «врезать Лэнсу немедленно» из десяти. Каждую совместную лекцию он садится неподалёку так, чтобы они могли контактировать, но при этом Кит не мог до него дотянуться. Этот придурок предусмотрительно не растерял остатки инстинкта самосохранения.

— Кит!

— Да что? — раздражённо отвечает он, не глядя в сторону альфы.

— Что у тебя в пятом?

— Что? — громче повторил омега.

Лэнс ссутулился и опустил голову, замечая как преподаватель оглядел аудиторию.

— Какой у тебя ответ в пятом? — чуть громче спросил альфа.

— Что? — звонко переспросил Кит, обращая на себя внимание двух групп студентов.

Лэнс сощурился, сжал пальцами ручку и смешно поджал нижнюю губу. Настолько смешно, что Кит изо всех сил сдерживал желание отвернуться от него и улыбнуться.

Лэнс довольно быстро проанализировал эту ситуацию и пришёл к выводу, что Кит ведь прекрасно услышал его вопрос в первый раз. Вот сучёныш.

— Альварес, Широгане, хотите написать тест в следующий раз?

Кит молча покачал головой. Ему не хотелось переписывать тест из-за этого неудачника. Зато он хоть оторвался на альфе напоследок, пусть и под угрозой собственного выдворения с занятия.

Лэнс тихо рыкнул.

* * *

  
«Спасибо за помощь, идиот» — Лэнс настолько быстро пишет эти слова на оторванном куске бумаги, что они практически сливаются в одну линию без пробелов.

Он сминает бумажку и, выгадав момент, ловко бросает её в Кита. Омега будто специально оборачивается в его сторону и отбивает бумажку тыльной стороной ладони обратно во вскрикнувшего Лэнса. По удивлённому лицу омеги было прекрасно заметно, что он сделал это в большей степени рефлекторно.

— Пиздец ты «меткий» стрелок.

— Ага. А сам-то, самурай? Это один из твоих боевых приёмчиков?

— Хочешь на своей шкуре испытать?

Его вопрос остаётся без ответа благодаря пнувшей спинку их ряда сзади Кэти. Кит оборачивается и недовольно смотрит на неё вверх.

— Заткнитесь уже.

* * *

  
Изо дня в день обеденный перерыв представлял из себя столпотворение. Даже несмотря на наличие двух столовых в двух отдельных корпусах, было большой проблемой занять место в очереди. Однако альфы, беты и омеги всех курсов проходили через кассы довольно быстро, оплачивая еду и напитки универсальным пропуском.

Кит сдул с глаз мешавшуюся чёлку и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. Может, сегодня взять на обед шоколадное молоко с…

Лэнс оттолкнул его в бок.

— Спасибо, что занял мне.

— Перестань пихать меня! И вали в конец очереди.

— Ладно, так уж и быть, пропущу тебя вперёд.

— Из тебя благородство так и прёт, — нескрываемый сарказм в голосе омеги веселит Лэнса куда больше его обычного угрюмого выражения лица.

* * *

  
Лэнс подозрительно щурится и швыряет в Кита кукурузину, на что тот привычно закатывает глаза и съедает упавшее в тарелку сладкое зерно. Пока Кэти отвлеклась на новую историю Ханка, Кит быстро вытаскивает из её тарелки помидор черри в соусе и, замахнувшись, кидает Лэнсу в лоб.

— Ай! Я ведь даже не попал в тебя! Ну, держись…

— Не трогай мой цезарь, Кит!

Кит зачерпывает ложкой свой мясной соус и, используя металл как катапульту, отправляет кусок мяса Лэнсу в лицо.

— Это тебе за попытку списать. Пошёл прочь с моего стола.

— Этот стол _наш_ , — Лэнс замолчал и перевёл дыхание от душившего его возмущения, и стёр ладонью соус с щеки. — Твоё счастье, что ты попал не на кофту.

Ханк с Кэти переглянулись. Бета взглядом предложила другу залезть под стол и переждать там эту назревающую бурю в стакане воды. Ханк молча покачал головой и кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Только если возьмём еду с собой, — согласилась девушка.

— Э, ребят, мы вообще-то тоже здесь, — вежливо напомнил Ханк.

— Что-то аппетит пропал, — Кит натянуло улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, захватив небольшой пакет шоколадного молока. — Знаешь, что я _тебе_ скажу?

— М? Безумно интересно…

Лэнс обернулся в сторону обошедшего их столик Кита, который остановился аккурат напротив него. Альфа не сводит взгляда с руки омеги, и как только он понял, что собирается сделать Кит, поспешил зажмуриться, отвернуться и опустить голову. На большее не хватило времени. Холодная жидкость неприятно стекла вниз, к его подбородку.

Кит с превеликим удовольствием проливает часть молока на макушку альфы. Жаль тратить всё.

— Не хочу показаться не толерантным… Но оно идеально подходит тебе по цвету. Такое же говно, как и ты.

— Да ладно? — Лэнс непонимающе вылупился на него. — Я тебе нравлюсь?

Кита передёрнуло от _радостного_ тона голоса альфы. Очередная насмешка?

— Чего блять?

— Лэнс, Кит не в теме. Только наша группа, — напомнила Кэти.

— Что ж, это было обиднее вдвойне. Тебе лучше не появляться на следующей лекции.

— Дрожу и боюсь, — омега хмыкнул, смотря прямо в голубые глаза и показательно отпивая из упаковки. — Счастливо оставаться.

* * *

  
Беседа « **Фан-клуб Лэнса (Лэнс лучший) это неправда. замолчи!** »

14 участников

  
 **Polly_PL** : какие у нас сегодня пары?

 **Piridge** : _расписание.jpeg_

 **Lyra_Lane** : умоляю, кто-нибудь заткните нашу вишенку на торте

 **fLAW_lance** : меня ещё никогда так приятно не называли! это так мило…

 **Piridge** : пРиЯтНо!

 **Dal`Lee** : из-за того, что Лэнс не умеет говорить шёпотом, нам могут дать домашку по дорожным картам

 **fLAW_lance** : я понял. молчу!

 **Dal`Lee** : вот и молчи

 **fLAW_lance** : и вообще ты воняешь

 **Piridge** : уйди

 **fLAW_lance** : вы обе воняете

 **Dal`Lee** : мы тоже тебя любим

 **ErinLin_47** : что вообще происходит

 **Dal`Lee** : Лео, объясни Эрин

 **Hunked-Junked** : и мне!

 **fLAW_lance** : ты воняешь больше всех, Ханк

 **Hunked-Junked** : я этого даже не отрицаю…

 **Piridge** : помоечники.

 **fLAW_lance** : и ты воняешь

 **Piridge** : нет!

 **ErinLin_47** : прекратите заигрыватьXD

 **fLAW_lance** : >< эта шутка принадлежит мне. Полли, я хотя бы знаю наше расписание, а от Даль воняет

 **Polly_PL** : от неё не воняет

 **fLAW_lance** : от неё говном воняет, просто ты этой вони не чувствуешь

 **Piridge** : ?????????????

 **fLAW_lance** : ну ладно, ща поясню — в общем, Даль рассказывала мне о какой-то новой корейской дораме и оговорилась, сказав, что главный герой воняет

 **fLAW_lance** : и я ответил, что это она воняет, но потом сразу же добавил, что люблю её

 **fLAW_lance** : в общем если захотите кому-нибудь завуалированно признаться в симпатии, просто скажите «от тебя говном воняет»

 **Hunked-Junked** : м прикол

 **Piridge** : а где смеяться?

 **fLAW_lance** : уйдите

 **Piridge** : сам уйди<3

* * *

  
— Ходит лектор у доски, мрут студенты от тоски… Кит! Кит!

— Ну что ещё?

— Кит, перестань мне мешать! — произносит Лэнс обычным голосом.

— Сколько уже можно? Широгане, минус балл.

Кит приоткрывает губы и переводит убийственный взгляд с профессора на Лэнса.

— Мразь, — произносит он одними губами.

Лэнс улыбается и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Кит с резким звуком ломает большим пальцем ручку в ладони на две части.

* * *

  
Полный сожалений о недописанном эссе, Кит выходит из пустого лифта на десятом этаже общежития альф и сталкивается почти что нос к носу с Лотором. О да, он прекрасно запомнил того странного «друга» Аллуры. Кит смотрит на альфу во все глаза. Буквально через несколько секунд он наконец-то отмирает и вспоминает к кому и зачем шёл. Лотор какого-то хрена таращится на него как на привидение. Весьма вежливо с его стороны. Да, омеги были редко вхожи в этот корпус, прослывший корпусом извращенцев. Хотя три верхних этажа в корпусах общежитий альф и омег отводили бетам… И что с того? Кит не считает себя «слабым меньшинством».

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— И тебе привет, — мрачно отвечает Кит и проходит мимо него из лифтового холла в коридор.

Как только омега выходит в коридор, то ускоряет шаг до комнаты с номером 1007 и входит в неё без стука. Подальше от неловкой возможности встретить Лотора.

— А ты быстро, Кит.

Знакомый звонкий голос заставляет омегу неприятно вздрогнуть и пройти в общую комнату, не снимая обуви.

— Ты? Какого х…

— Кит, бро, — перебил его Лэнс и встал с дивана.

— О нет, не называй меня «бро». Я пришёл сюда, чтобы посмотреть фильм с Ханком и К… Пидж. Мы с ними не договаривались о тебе.

— Зато _мы_ с ними договорились! Ханк — мой сосед по комнате, если ты не знал. Они с Пидж полчаса назад вышли в «Волмарт», сейчас они…

— Так. Послушай, я не знаю, что вы трое замышляете против меня, но сводить _нас_ в одном месте было абсолютно не благоразумно. Пидж явно просчиталась. Можешь ей так и передать, — Кит прищурился и развернулся на месте, чтобы уйти.

— Кит, подожди, давай мы хотя бы поп…

— Отвали, — омега вырвал своё предплечье из его пальцев.

— Да дай ты мне договорить! — в сердцах крикнул альфа.

Кит замер и обернулся через плечо, альфа выдохнул и неловко отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Давай я лучше дам тебе по роже, и ты от меня отстанешь?

— А, может, ты просто мне дашь… — необдуманные слова настолько быстро слетели с его языка, что Лэнс не единожды успел чертыхнуться про себя на двух языках.

— Может.

Кит на удивление спокойно обернулся к нему всем телом. Что-то внутри Лэнса так и кричало: «Отступи!», и альфа, повинуясь своей сущности, испуганно втянул воздух в лёгкие и успешно уклонился от неожиданной атаки омеги. Он ведь правда этого не хотел! Всё должно было быть совсем иначе!

Кажется, сейчас им обоим будет очень жарко.

* * *

  
Первое, что слышит Кэти, стоит им с Ханком выйти из лифта — приглушённые крики. Эти голоса она узнаёт за пару секунд и неверяще смотрит на Ханка.

— Кажется, Кит пришёл немного раньше, чем я ему написала…

— Немного? Сомневаюсь… Этаж же пустой?

— Да, сегодня все кроме нас на экскурсии, — Кэти проходит в коридор и ставит свой пакет на пол. — Разнимаешь их ты, без обид.

— Справедливо, — вздохнул Ханк и поставил свой пакет потяжелее рядом. — Да уж классно посидели.

— Ничего не говори, — вздохнула бета.

Ханк смело распахивает дверь своей с другом комнаты и вихрем налетает на вцепившихся друг в друга Лэнса с Китом. Втроём они продолжают кричать и вместе грациозно падают на пол. Лэнс перестаёт тянуть омегу за длинные волосы, а в свою очередь Кит больше не может как следует пнуть ногой альфу. Они в один голос стонут от боли, погребённые где-то под Ханком.

— Супер. Пидж, они обезврежены, — Ханк бодро приподнялся на локтях и встал.

— Какого чёрта вы здесь устроили? А если бы сейчас был вечер? Все были бы в своих комнатах. Вы орёте как ненормальные на весь этаж! Блять! Любой мог бы свидетельствовать в деканате против вас. И всё. Дисциплинарное взыскание и отчисление.

— Только не Широ…

— Только не Широ, — согласно повторила за омегой Кэти, — если он узнает, то пиздец будет не только тебе. Я не собираюсь выслушивать его «ля-ля». Мне ещё в сентябре хватило сполна.

— Ребят? Может, мир?

— Да мы вроде и не ссорились, — Лэнс медленно поднимается на ноги и прикладывает ладонь к горящей от удара щеке. Всё тело неприятно ломит.

— Стоило нам отойти на десять минут, как…

— Пидж! — возмутился Лэнс. — Вас не было минут сорок точно.

— Давайте вы тут сами разберётесь, а я просто пойду к себе? — Кит встал на ноги и отряхнул штаны от пыли.

— А давайте без «давайте»? — хихикнул альфа.

— Ещё захотел? — Кит огрызнулся и дёрнулся в его сторону, но между ними встал Ханк.

— Остынь, Кит! — Кэти недовольно толкает его в спину, и омега чувствует усилившуюся боль от недавних ударов альфы.

Наконец-то хоть кто-то перестал его жалеть и воспринял должным образом. Возможно, этот альфа единственный, кто считает Кита равным себе? Кто не станет пренебрегать его мнением, как это было распространено в те времена, когда омеги не начали бороться за свои права? Кит подумает о возможности их… общения. Тем более Лео никогда не посмотрит на него как на омегу. Отчего-то Кит был в этом бесконечно уверен.

Взгляд Кита явно смягчился, а его частое дыхание понемногу пришло в норму. Он вздохнул и пошёл к выходу.

— Лео? Пидж? Надеюсь, вы поможете мне прибрать весь этот… — Ханк вздрогнул от звука захлопнувшейся двери и нерешительно оглядел причинённый его комнате ущерб, — беспорядок.

— Без проблем, — Лэнс поднял обе ладони, признавая свою вину.

— Конечно, но давай сначала принесём пакеты?

* * *

  
Лэнс изящно отводит руку назад и кидает шар для боулинга по точной траектории, сбивая все кегли.

— Выкуси, Широгане.

По ту сторону спортивного зала Пидж быстро ставит кегли в исходное положение и объявляет очередь Кита.

— Может, ты и меткий стрелок, Альварес… Но я лучше, — Кит самодовольно хмыкает и без труда выбивает страйк тяжёлым шаром.

На другой стороне Даль с Пидж снова расставляют кегли, а Ханк носит им шары. Даль окликает бету и спрашивает у него:

— Почему они перешли с тенниса на боулинг?

— А. Ты же не видела, — Ханк обернулся и захохотал. — Они с Лео решили сыграть друг с другом, и их так сильно понесло, что они похерили обе ракетки. Это же с какой силой нужно подать или отбить мяч, чтобы разорвать струны… В общем, физрук устроил им нагоняй.

— Хорошо, что они не дошли до волейбола, а то пришлось бы вызвать скорую, — Пидж рассмеялась.

— Ага, они бы целились мячом в головы друг друга, — Ханк закатил глаза и пошёл дальше.

Даль перевела взгляд на соревнующихся парней и покачала головой.

— Пойду-ка я лучше сыграю в пинг-понг, пока они меня своими убойными шарами вместо кегли не сбили, — альфа покачала головой и отошла в другую часть зала. Пидж проводила её взглядом и подумала, что ей стоило бы поступить точно так же.

— Спасибо, Ханки, — Лэнс забрал у него тяжёлый розовый шар.

— Как раз твой цвет, — заметил Кит.

— Ха-ха ты так оригинален…

— Да. Научился у тебя.

Лэнс невольно поджал губы, чтобы не выдать своё дурацкое желание засмеяться.

— Обожаю эту программу, — улыбнулся Лэнс. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько _скучной_ физра была в моей школе.

Кит хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Нашёл, кому об этом поныть. Обычная физра.

Омега подошёл к нему сзади, и пока Лео примерялся для броска, ткнул его указательными пальцами в бока с обеих сторон. Альфа подскочил на месте под тихий смех Кита, и его покатившийся шар не задел ни единой кегли.

— Кит выиграл, — крикнула Пидж.

— Тебе лучше смотреть сегодня в оба, Кит…

* * *

  
Бег на выносливость для всех желающих оказался по-настоящему изнурительным испытанием. Лео с лёгкостью сдал зимний зачёт по физкультуре, но этот проклятый бег… Как ни странно единственное, что придавало ему сил бежать вперёд — Кит. Настоящий стимул. Из всех присутствующих на занятии омег только он захотел посоревноваться с бетами и альфами наравне. Они бежали около пятнадцати минут, меняя темп по сигналу, но Кит вовсе не выглядел уставшим. Его свободная чёрная майка липла сзади к спине от пота, его собранные в низкий хвост волосы немного намокли, однако сильные ноги несли омегу только вперёд. Он умудрился как-то обогнать альф на целый круг, получив от Лео замечание, что «мы тут не спринт бежим».

Кит отмахнулся.

— Если у тебя есть время трепаться, то не мешай остальным, — Кит чувствовал, что ему не стоило этого говорить, и эти немногие простые слова сумели сбить его дыхание с привычного ритма.

Лэнс бежит где-то слева от него, но при этом не отстаёт и сохраняет темп. Кит слышит его сбивчивое шумное дыхание. Да ладно? У него дыхалка слабая? Омега задумывается о чём-то своём и не замечает ни обогнавшего его Лэнса, ни выставленной подножки.

— _Блять!_ — Кит тихо вскрикивает и оступается, но не падает.

Парень продолжает бежать, хоть и сбитый с первоначального темпа, он нагоняет альфу и грозно косится на него, не забывая впредь быть с ним осторожнее.

— Ты «выиграл» в боулинг нечестно, так что знай…

Лэнс не успевает договорить — Кит повторяет ещё свежую авантюру с подножкой, и альфа по закону подлости летит на пол, успевая одновременно и запутаться в собственных длинных ногах, и наебнуться, и послать Кита куда подальше.

* * *

  
Кит рычит, но упрямо продолжает практически тащить Лэнса на себе. Своей ладонью он крепче перехватывает запястье руки альфы, перекинутой через его плечи.

— Сам виноват. Если бы ты меньше выёбывался, то тебя не заставили бы провожать меня в мед.

— А если бы ты умел смотреть под ноги, а не пиздеть, то мне бы и не пришлось вовсе.

Они одновременно зарычали друг на друга, и Киту почему-то стало чуть легче. В переносном смысле. Или…

Лэнс чувствовал тупую боль в лодыжке и старался не наступать на повреждённую ногу. Поначалу альфа вольготно перенёс почти весь свой вес на омегу, но всё же, немного успокоившись, почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Не парься, можешь опереться на меня, если тебе трудно.

Лэнс хмыкнул и наклонил голову практически к самой шее омеги. Почему его запах никак не реагировал на такую вынужденную близость с альфой? Лео как можно тише вдохнул носом.

— Ты воняешь.

— Так не нюхай, — сквозь зубы ответил омега и открыл дверь медпункта.

Медбрат, бета, поднимает голову и смотрит на входящих в его кабинет подростков, и тут же встаёт из-за стола.

— Он ногу подвернул, — Кит помогает Лэнсу сесть и наконец-то избавить себя от его прикосновений.

— Мальчики, посидите пару минут, у меня эластичные повязки остались в другом кабинете, — Лэнс снимает кроссовок с носком, и бета бегло осматривает его ногу.

Кит отходит к столу и осматривает различные лекарства, в основном эти препараты снимают разного рода боль… Омега замечает знакомые ему блокаторы запаха. Стоит бете скрыться в другом кабинете, как Кит быстро отрывает от общего набора запечатанный шприц небольшого размера и достаёт его из индивидуальной упаковки. Омега медленно подходит к альфе и снимает со шприца защитный колпачок.

Лэнс дёргается от этого специфичного звука и облокачивается назад, спиной к стене.

— Кит? Дружище? Мой чел?

— Лэнс. Так уж и быть, давай договоримся, — Кит подошёл к нему и наклонился лицом к лицу. — Если ты ещё хоть раз помешаешь мне на паре, я тебя склею…

Лео выпучил на него глаза и почесал затылок, пока до омеги доходил смысл его же слов. Кит нахмурился и задумчиво посмотрел вверх, немного краснея.

— В смысле?

— Кхм. В смысле, что я склею тебя скотчем. Смотаю так, что единственным, чем ты сможешь пошевелить, будет твой грязный язык и глаза. После чего я вытолкну и запру тебя в туалете для омег. Ах да, заодно вколю тебе афродизиак, чтобы дико хотелось секса… Но учти, что тебе никто не поможет, и никто к тебе не придёт — туалет «закроют» на обслуживание. И ты, сука, взвоешь там в одиночестве от невозможности вставить свой член во всё, что движется. И в итоге единственное, что тебе останется — осознавать свою ничтожность в этом грёбанном мире.

Лэнс вцепился пальцами в края сиденья, приоткрыл губы и громко сглотнул, чувствуя обжигающий шёпот на своей щеке.

— Монстр.

— Очень приятно, а я — Кит. Ты меня понял?

Острая игла мелькнула в сантиметре от носа альфы — Кит опустил руку со шприцем.

— Понял, — прохрипел Лэнс.

* * *

  
— Да ладно? Ты ему правда это сказал? — Кэти не могла остановить свой смех. — Ну ты и отчаянный.

— А что мне ещё оставалось? Я думал, он тебе об этом давно рассказал. Видимо, я настолько его впечатлил.

— Скорее, запугал. Ну нет, он рассказал мне буквально полчаса назад, я до сих пор кричу с этого.

— Через час мы все будем кричать, — усмехнулся Кит, намекая на грядущий посвят. — Зато этот недоальфа не приставал ко мне полсеметра! Стал как шёлковый. Два месяца спокойствия и счастья… Я считаю это своим личным достижением. И пусть он только попробует испортить мне настроение.

— У тебя всегда плохое настроение?

— Ну… Нейтральное, — задумался Кит. — Лишь бы он не попадался мне сегодня на глаза, а то я его сразу…

— Ты его сразу поцелуешь? — спросила бета томным голосом.

— Да. Что? Блять, Кэти, — он несильно толкает её, но она просто продолжает над ним смеяться. — Нет!

— Я поняла. Лучше скажи мне вот что: Широ ведь не знает, что на самом деле на посвятах происходит?

— Конечно же нет! Побойся Бога. Если узнает хоть кто-нибудь не из студентов, половину ректората немедленно снимут с должностей. Мы ещё не настолько отбитые, чтобы подставляться. Это прекрасно понимает каждый и держит язык за зубами. Так что будь осторожнее.

Бета понимающе кивнула.

— И всё же не нравится мне всё это… — Кит кивнул ей. — Ты тоже не расколись Мэтту.

— Пф, обижаешь. Мы уже сдали все экзамены и можем, наконец, отдохнуть. Когда мы ещё сможем так расслабиться в следующий раз? На Рождество? Хах. А буквально через час у нас будет неограниченный доступ и джину и водке. Не зря же мы всем потоком перваков скинулись. Так что у меня с собой абсорбирующие таблетки от тошниловки. На всякий. Не хотело бы участвовать в пати-блевати. Кстати, Кит, мы конечно не часто пьём, но на твоём месте я бы захватила парочку презервативов.

— Ха-ха. Обязательно.

— Я серьёзно! Вдруг ты по закону жанра встретишь своего единственного и неповторимого на посвяте? И разве Мэтт не проводил с тобой эти «омежьи», — Кэти показала двумя пальцами одной руки кавычки, — беседы? Тебе вредно для здоровья быть нераспечатанным в таком возрасте. Твой цикл поэтому никак и не стабилизируется.

— Спасибо, кэп, — Кит закатил глаза. — Ещё твоих нравоучений мне не хватало.

— Ну, смотри… Ты будешь с нами за столиком?

— Скорее всего.

* * *

  
Басы клубной музыки «били» по ушам и мелкой дрожью проходили через всё тело. Даль щедро плеснула в стакан Лэнса прозрачную жидкость из бутылки, наполняя его до краёв. Ханк предложил принести всем ещё одну пиццу около десяти минут назад и куда-то с концами пропал.

— Пей!

— Разве это не ты в прошлый раз отговаривала меня?!

Брюнетка загадочно улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Ты сегодня какой-то зажатый, — пояснила она, Кэти тут же ей поддакнула.

Кит скрыл усмешку в стакане, делая новый обжигающий глоток. Сесть напротив двоих альф, было не самой лучшей его идеей. Просто Даль… Нет, он не имел ничего против этой альфы. Она ему в какой-то степени даже _нравилась_ , она по-настоящему красивая. Воплощение эстетичности. Её лицо действительно было немного похоже на Луну, как постоянно дразнил девушку Лэнс, но её поверхностный цитрусовый запах немного раздражал нюх Кита, и омега нехотя признался себе в том, что отводил от неё взгляд каждый раз… как она что-то говорила или делала и при этом случайно соприкасалась рукой или плечом с Лэнсом.

Полли внезапно облокотилась о спинку стула Пидж и позвала ребят к остальным потанцевать. Кит вздрогнул, вернувшись в реальность.

— О! _Настал мой звёздный час!_ — Даль встала из-за стола и поправила кофту из лёгкой ткани.

— _La Luna_ , можно ещё раз по-английски?

— Блин. Говорю, сейчас я порву танцпол.

— Ха! Не сомневаюсь! Когда уже поставят _Despacito?_

— Леонсио, только не говори, что будешь здесь и дальше тухнуть? Погнали с нами?

— Я сначала поищу Ханка, потом пойду отжигать, — предупредила Кита Пидж и захватила с собой стакан с коктейлем.

Он кивнул ей, понимая, что в следующий раз они здесь встретятся нескоро.

— Чуть позже, — Лэнс опустил взгляд в стакан. — Я сначала допью…

— Кажется, Лео ещё не дало в голову, — Даль улыбнулась ему и поиграла бровями, неоднозначно переводя взгляд на Кита, который от этого «тонкого» намёка чуть не поперхнулся своим коктейлем.

— Кхм. Ты любишь мохито? — спросил Лэнс, стоило им остаться за столиком вдвоём.

— А ты секс на пляже? — омега допивает содержимое и ставит пустой стакан на стол.

— Тебе принести ещё?

— Да, — Кит облизывает губы и отдаёт Лэнсу стакан. — На твой вкус.

Кит сидит в одиночестве и, прищурившись, смотрит на десятки танцующих людей. Столики и диваны были почти пустыми. Что за жесть они там творят? Омега тихо шипит и потирает руками слезящиеся глаза. Дурацкие линзы. Лэнс, который возвращается к нему с двумя полными стаканами колы, выглядит каким-то растерянным.

— Ого. Я думал ты уйдёшь…

— Я тоже так думал. Спасибо.

Лэнс кивнул ему и сел напротив. Альфа вздрогнул и застегнул на себе голубую ветровку.

— Ты чего так разоделся? — Кит указал рукой на свою бордовую майку и чёрные бриджи.

— Я под кондиционером сижу…

— Так пересядь?

— Пойдём лучше туда, — альфа встал и указал в направлении стоявших вдоль стен диванов. — Там уютнее.

* * *

  
Кит не мог не признать, что здесь и правда было атмосфернее. Хотя бы потому, что диваны находились в относительной тени. Музыку и так было слышно с любой части зала, отражённый свет дискотечного шара и мигающие лучи софитов то ползли, то быстро кружились по всему помещению.

— Ты можешь сесть по-человечески, а не раскрывать бёдра до шпагата? — прошипел Кит.

Лэнс цокнул и скопировал позу Кита, положив ногу на ногу. Кит залпом отпил половину коктейля.

— Ты ведь четвёртый пьёшь?

Омега молча кивает ему, и весь мир начинает кружиться.

— Я тоже… Кстати я плюнул в твой стакан, прежде чем отдать его тебе, — невозмутимо сообщает альфа. — И хорошенько всё перемешал.

Кит возмущенно приоткрыл рот и посмотрел на альфу. Он обессиленно выдохнул и поднял свой стакан к уровню подбородка и, глядя альфе в глаза, выпил всё до дна. Кит поставил свой стакан куда-то на пол.

Лэнс не сразу понял, что покраснел, зато отлично почувствовал приливший к щекам жар. Луч света пробежал по их лицам, на миг осветив фиалковые и голубые глаза. Лэнс зажмурился от неприятного ощущения и слишком уж легко позволил омеге наклонить к нему свою руку с коктейлем. Кит обхватил его ладонь своей и немного наклонил, чтобы отпить розовую жидкость.

— Неплохо, — омега облизал губы.

Лэнс непонимающе нахмурился, когда Кит свёл щёки вместе, обозначив ровную линию скул, собрал слюну во рту, наклонился и аккуратно выплюнул ему в коктейль.

Лэнс охуел. Однако он готов был поспорить, что на его лице не дёрнулся ни один мускул. Парень хмыкнул и залпом выпил всё до капли.

— Спасибо, очень вкусно.

— Ты отвратителен, — Кит наморщил нос и приподнял верхнюю губу.

— Ты тоже. Хотя бы потому, что на самом деле я не плевал в твой коктейль. Лол.

Кит устало простонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

_Жарко. Невыносимо жарко._

  
— Ещё по одному? Только больше не извращайся.

— Угу.

На этот раз Лэнс приносит им бутылку.

— Я уже согласен сесть под кондиционер. Здесь пиздец жарко, — Кит сделал глоток из горла и оглядел всё ещё «одетого» альфу.

— Не, мне и тут норм, — Лэнс принимает бутылку и отпивает сам.

— У тебя язык заплетается.

— У тебя тоже…

Они смеются и пьют из бутылки по очереди, каким-то образом оказавшись рядом. У Кита уже плывёт перед глазами, что даже в линзах он еле читает этикетку бутылки.

Лэнс облизывает губы и замечает на них странное послевкусие… Алкоголь ведь не может освежать?

— Если хочешь обменяться со мной слюной, то я знаю один способ…

— Хах! Ну уж нет, ковбой. Я танцевать, — Кит делает напоследок несколько глотков подряд и оставляет альфу одного.

На самом деле Кит ещё никогда не танцевал в подобных местах. Да и не особо-то умел. Хотя что тут уметь — его тело двигалось само, стоило омеге отдаться своим ощущениям. Мутным и непонятным, передающим всеобщую эйфорию. Это… Запахи! Каково чёрта к нему вернулась способность чувствовать запахи? Их будоражащая кровь смесь густеет и заполняет лёгкие с каждым вдохом.

* * *

  
_Пусть же эти юные сердца_   
_бьются быстрее, быстрее!_   
_Так, сильные парни_   
_и забавные девушки,_   
_Будете ли вы танцевать под этот бит и прижимать_   
_любовников как можно ближе?_

Лэнс повинуется бесценному совету песни и прижимает к своей груди сладкую омегу и целует её в шею. Алкоголь прочно связывает его мысли и развязывает руки, которые скользят вдоль стройного тела незнакомого брюнета. Карие глаза омеги смотрят на него слишком расфокусировано и требовательно, парень поворачивается к нему спиной и опускает руки альфы себе на живот. Лэнс улыбается, вдыхая умопомрачительный свежий запах мяты и лёгкого морского бриза, этот тонкий запах он чует так неожиданно… и находит. Находит его источник, злобным рыком отгоняя от омеги посторонних альф. Впервые в своей жизни Лэнс ощущает себя _правым_. Это оно. Альфа пытается двигаться вместе с омегой и подаётся всем телом вперёд, соединяя их бёдра довольно пошлым движением. В ответ омега выгибается в спине, вплотную прислоняясь к его паху. Омега поднимает и заводит за голову руку, обнимая Лео за шею.

Лэнс тихо на него рычит и разворачивает к себе лицом. Омега улыбается и проводит короткими ногтями вниз по широким плечам. Ему даже не приходится сильно наклоняться вперёд. Они целуются слишком долго, слишком влажно. Язык омеги медленно разъединяет его губы и касается его языка, передавая сладкий специфический вкус. Альфа сжимает талию брюнета, заставляя того дрожать и выгибаться от возбуждения в его руках.

Лэнс чувствует, как его мягко клонит в сон, всё его тело с дьявольским упорством противостоит этой неведомой силе. Отблески громких нот, движения с толпой в едином танце, жар чужого тела, ослепительные вспышки проносятся перед глазами и размываются подобно картинке в цветном калейдоскопе. Затем движения постепенно становятся плавными и тягучими как в замедленной съёмке.

* * *

  
Он целует его! Кит целует какого-то альфу в фиолетовой майке прямо в губы и обхватывает через джинсы горячий напряжённый член. Пиздец! У него около месяца до следующей течки, но по ощущениям…

Перед посвятом он как следует закинулся блокаторами, но какого-то хрена начал чувствовать запахи всех окружающих альф. Но сладкий древесный и экзотический запах _этого_ альфы хочется вдыхать постоянно.

Кит с тихим стоном отстраняется от альфы и тянет его за запястье, выводя с танцпола. Они выходят из зала, и в темноте коридора альфа перехватывает его руку, ведёт в самый конец и открывает дверь какого-то кабинета. Кита буквально дёргают за руку, и он влетает в обставленное мягкой мебелью помещение. Альфа захлопывает дверь. Кит и без того ничего не видит без света, зато отлично чувствует и настроение и положение альфы по его меняющемуся запаху. Он оборачивает голову на тихие шаги и сбитое дыхание.

Альфа вовлекает его в мягкий поцелуй и обнимает так крепко, что Кит едва может сделать вдох.

Его инстинкты берут верх, и омега поддаётся им, не в силах сопротивляться влечению такой силы.

* * *

  
Лэнс просыпается с лёгким и настойчивым звоном в ушах на одном из диванов в выделенном для посвята зале. Некоторые студенты, как и он, вырубились на диванчиках прямо в зале, остальные чудом сумели подняться на верхние этажи общежития. На спинке дивана Лэнс находит свою голубую кофту и никак не может вспомнить, когда он успел её снять.

— Что за чёрт? — он хватается за голову и думает, что ему нужно срочно вернуться в свою с Ханком комнату. У Ханка есть таблетки на все случаи жизни.

* * *

  
Greenholt@ **Piridge** поделился(-лась) видео с подписью: смотрите!!! КИТ С ЛЭНСОМ ОЧЕНЬ МИЛО ПРОВЕЛИ ВЧЕРА ВРЕМЯ

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : УДАЛИ ЭТО СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ КОГДА ТЫ ВООБЩЕ УСПЕЛА НАС ЗАСНЯТЬ

LAW@ **LancoEl** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : а мне нравится:) мы хорошо посидели

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ LAW@ **LancoEl** и 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : ага. вы решили уединиться на диванчиках? оба такие весёлые на этом видео сидите

LAW@ **LancoEl** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : он мне в стакан плюнул

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ LAW@ **LancoEl** : оО"

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : лучше не спрашивай, я вообще ничего не помню… я где-то потерял линзы

Hunk@ **Junk** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : ахаххпхпхахаха это до того, как Лэнс кричал на весь зал, чтобы ему поставили деспасито или после?

Greenholt@< **Piridge** в ответ Hunk@ **Junk** : и до и после

Hunk@ **Junk** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : lol аххххпххпх

LAW@ **LancoEl** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** , Hunk@ **Junk** , 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : вы все воняете

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ LAW@ **LancoEl** : даже я?

LAW@ **LancoEl** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : ты особенно! эээ ребят… а Кит в теме?

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ LAW@ **LancoEl** : в ТеМе

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** начал(-а) читать LAW@ **LancoEl**.


	4. Второй курс. Третий семестр. Терминатор.

Лэнс упорно сводит брови, и ему всё же удаётся опустить чайный пакетик в свой стакан с горячей водой со второго раза. Кит безнадёжно смотрит на него и долго зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Вау, ты попал.

— Сейчас ты попадёшь, — Лэнс лениво корчит ему рожу. — Смотри челюсть не сломай…

— Если только тебе.

Лэнс лениво моргает в его сторону и изо всех сил старается подавить безудержное желание зевнуть.

— К чёрту лекции первой парой. Ханк оказался самым умным из нас, — альфа облизывает пересохшие губы, — он сейчас спит. Я так и не смог его растолкать.

— Кажется, Пидж тоже спит, — Кит медленно ковыряет вилкой омлет в своей тарелке и переводит взгляд на спящую за обеденным столом сестру.

Телефон девушки громко начинает вибрировать на столе, отчего она подскакивает, тихо вскрикнув.

— _Да что б тебя_ , — бета что-то говорит по-французски и открывает сообщения. — Кит? У меня шок-контент. Мэтт возвращается в колледж со следующей недели…

— Какой Мэтт? — Лео разваливается на своей части стола и подпирает голову рукой, не спеша делая глоток чая.

— Старший брат Пидж, он тут пару лет назад преподавал какую-то биологическую фигню.

— Биофизику, — перебивает девушка. — И, к слову, Мэтт — муж Широ.

— Хорошо, что у нас закончилось естествознание на первом курсе, иначе Мэтт наверняка бы нас завалил на зачёте…

— Тоже так думаю.

Лэнс покачал головой, который раз удивляясь этой семейке, и вынул из стакана чайный пакетик.

— Ты что, мой заварил?

— Вынь голову из задницы. Это мой фруктовый, твой красный вон лежит.

— Совсем страх потерял?

— Тебя бояться — себя не уважать.

— Так. Вы двое. Не деритесь пакетиком от чая, а то покалечите друг друга! — Пидж тихо фотографирует их на телефон, чтобы позже прислать этот компромат Мэтту. — Мы с Ханком уж было обрадовались, что по истечении года вы смогли относительно мирно сидеть за одним обеденным столом.

— Враньё.

— Блять, Кит! — Лэнс оборачивается к нему. — Ты вообще не умеешь нормально сосуществовать с людьми, но ты же как-то это делаешь?

— Слушай, Лео, ты ведь тоже взял себе курс астрономии?

— Да, а что? — альфа переключает внимание на девушку.

Кит отпил чай из своей кружки и закашлялся.

— Ничего. Просто мы вчетвером, не сговариваясь, выбрали астрономию в этом году. И знаете, кто у нас будет её вести?

— Не-е-ет, — обречённо тянет Кит.

— Да-а-а! Широ!

— Что? — Лэнс замирает с не поднесённой ко рту вилкой с едой и смотрит на омегу. — Твой брат?

— Минус ещё один спокойный учебный год, — Кит тихо стонет от досады и откидывается на спинку стула.

* * *

  
После большого перерыва Кит быстро заходит в большую лекционную аудиторию и поднимается на предпоследний ряд трибуны, чтобы занять своё место рядом с Лэнсом и Даль. У них ещё есть около пятнадцати минут до прихода лектора. Парень скользит взглядом по двум альфам и оборачивается на последний ряд, к Ханку и Пидж.

— Фу, тут так душно. Откройте окно, — Кит достаёт из сумки тетрадь с конспектами и начинает обмахиваться ею.

— Это ты душный. Давай я открою окно, а ты закроешь рот?

— Лео, сядь, — Даль опускает его на место, потянув за рукав клетчатой свободной чёрно-красной рубашки, — окно и так открыто.

— А тогда ладно, но, как мы и договаривались, Кит всё равно закрывает рот.

— Не дождёшься.

Лэнс вздрагивает от вибрации в кармане джинсов.

— Блин как не вовремя… — альфа принимает входящий и прикрывает динамик ладонью.

— Чё как? — Ханк машет Киту рукой.

— Нормально, — омега оборачивается назад и пожимает плечами.

— Лео, — зовёт Пидж, — а «S» на твоей футболке это — «секс»?

— Всё сходится, — поддакивает Даль.

— Да? Сегодня в три, нет, в семь? Хорошо… — альфа продолжает с кем-то говорить и отмахивается от беты рукой.

— Что он делает? — интересуется Ханк.

— Шлюх заказывает, — хихикает Пидж.

— Я бы сказал, что это шлюхи заказывают его, — Кит звонко хмыкает и поднимает руку, чтобы сестра могла дать ему «пять».

— Вы все заткнитесь! Это мой инструктор! — шипит альфа и возвращается к разговору.

— Секс-инструктор? — уточняет Даль.

— Это я — секс-инструктор, — Лэнс сбрасывает вызов. — Я ненавижу всех вас. Даль! Ты выезжаешь на мне перед омегами…

— Тут из омег поблизости только Кит, — брюнетка закатывает глаза и разворачивается к Ханку в явном нежелании вести с альфой бессмысленные беседы.

— Знаешь, в те немногие моменты когда ты закрываешь свой рот, то ты становишься похож на человека, — Кит подпирает голову рукой и смотрит на Лэнса.

— Кто-то что-то сказал? Я не расслышал, — Лэнс прислоняет ладонь к уху и наклоняется ближе к омеге.

— Да. Я сказал, чтобы ты закрыл свой рот!

— Сейчас тебе закрою!

— Ну попробуй…

— Перестаньте пихать друг друга! Даль, если они начнут это на паре, ударь их за меня? — Пидж на мгновение отрывается от телефона и смотрит на девушку.

— С радостью.

* * *

  
— Вот это я понимаю тонизирующий эффект! Меня аж распирает, сейчас как взорвусь, на пику насажусь…

Пидж чуть не давится от смеха.

— Лео, прекрати, — ноет Даль, — я сейчас от тебя отсяду…

— Поверь, ему класть на твоё мнение, — тихий спокойный голос Кита по правую сторону от альфы вызывает лишь желание раззадорить его.

— Мне класть только на _твоё_ мнение.

— То есть, ты меня любишь? — уточняет Кит и поднимает брови.

— Да.

— Всё ясно. Лэнсу ноль лет. Пидж, не давай ему больше кофейных зёрен в шоколаде. Они на него плохо влияют.

— Это ты на меня плохо влияешь, — Лео потягивается и опускает обе руки перед собой.

Пидж быстро меняется с Даль местами и садится рядом с Лэнсом. Она раскладывает свои вещи и незамедлительно шлёпает альфу по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Ай! Кит, ещё раз так мне сделаешь, и я…

Бета снова хлопает его руке.

— Кит, последнее предупреждение! Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я тебя ударю.

Кит повторяет за девушкой и наклоняется, шлёпая альфу по другой руке.

— Пидж! За что?

Они тихо смеются втроём.

* * *

  
— Ты написал в эссе «предикатный», ты хоть знаешь что это слово значит? — Кит обращается к Лэнсу и указывает на определённую строчку в его работе.

— Ну, это значит «предшествующий»?

— Как же он раздражает своей тупостью! — Кит прикладывает руку ко лбу и массирует пальцами кожу.

Ханк вздыхает и продолжает спокойно есть свою пиццу с курицей и ананасами.

— В смысле? — Пидж отвлекается от чтения книги. — Лео прав. «Предикатные преступления» — это те, что уже были совершены.

— Офигеть теперь! Ты что, эволюционируешь?

— Труд сделал из обезьяны человека, слышал о таком? — хмыкнул альфа. — Но тебе это уже не поможет эволюционировать.

— Отсядь от меня?! — Кит отстраняется и непонимающе смотрит на Лэнса.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Ханк. — Я бы больше офигел, если бы зимой в Сан-Диего выпал хотя бы миллиметр снега.

— Как тут снегом припорошит, так Лэнс исчезнет. А вы думаете, где он будет? Раз выпал снег, то вывод один — он закладки делает, — Кит улыбается Ханку и складывает руки на груди.

— Закладки с наркотой — слишком просто. Давайте мы лучше будем, как в «Двенадцать друзей Оушена»? Смотрите, мы все продумываем план, чётко играем свои роли и воруем из аудитории, где у нас проходят лекции, плазму. А в конце умираю только я.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Кит. — Наконец-то ты выдал хорошую идею.

— О, я знал, что ты оценишь, — улыбаясь, Кит с Лео смотрят друг другу в глаза.

* * *

  
— Мы тогда в футбол играли и гол забили, а потом ещё забили, только не гол, — голос Лэнса сорвался, и парень зажмурился и прикрыл ладонью губы, стараясь смеяться тише.

Все полегли: Пидж схватилась за живот, опираясь на Ханка, Ханк стучал ладонью по столу и смеялся громче всех, отчего сидевшие в столовой за ближайшими столиками студенты недовольно посматривали в их сторону; Даль отвернулась и тряслась от тихого смеха, Кит наморщил нос и обнажил зубы в улыбке, но тут поджимая губы, стоило Лэнсу на него посмотреть. Среди их голосов Лэнс с лёгкостью различил его мягкий смех.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя, — фыркнул омега. — Но не забудь, что я первым вам гол забил.

— Да. Но я отыгрался.

* * *

  
Под конец лекции по астрономии Лэнс поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от ведения своего конспекта, и провожает взглядом тихо вошедшего в аудиторию парня. Альфа щурится, чтобы лучше разглядеть его, и с удивлением отмечает очевидное сходство между ним и Пидж. Такого же цвета светлые глаза, те же волосы золотисто-пшеничного оттенка. Плавные движения, мягкие черты лица, невысокий рост, причёска почти как у Кита… Омега. Тем более он в костюме. Значит, это тот самый Мэтт?

Пока предположительно-Мэтт занимает место за столом Широ, в то же время Кит поднимает голову и цокает языком на всю аудиторию. Парень за столом улыбается и как-то недобро щурит глаза, рассматривая немногочисленное количество студентов. Лэнс искренне надеется, что незнакомый омега носит очки и просто хуже видит без них отдалённые предметы. Он смотрит Лэнсу в глаза и продолжает странно улыбаться, будто изучая его на расстоянии.

— Что за фигня тут происходит? Почему он на меня так смотрит? — Лэнс улыбается и наклоняется к Киту, стараясь не шевелить губами.

— Понятия не имею, — шепчет ему в ответ Кит и тоже щурится, недовольно оглядывая Мэтта.

Широ смотрит на наручные часы и вынужденно заканчивает занятие на десять минут раньше.

— Шевелись и иди за мной, — быстро шепчет Кит и собирает свои вещи, вставая с места.

Лэнс будто ощущает исходящее от Кита волнение и поспешно заталкивает тетрадь в сумку. Они оба подходят к преподавательскому столу, как их окликает омега.

— Эй, Кит! Не хочешь познакомить меня со своим другом, о котором так много нам говорил?

Кит останавливается за спиной развернувшегося лицом к Мэтту Лэнса и закрывает глаза, еле сдерживая себя. Омега делает вид, что чешет шею, проводя по горлу большим пальцем с явным намёком на то, что он вскоре сделает с Мэттом. Где-то со второй парты раздаётся смешок Пидж. Даже жаль, что Ханк пропускает такое представление.

— Привет, — омега игнорирует жест Кита и, вставая с места, подходит к альфе. — Я — Мэтт Широгане.

Мэтт улыбается и протягивает ему руку.

— Леонсио Альварес Мендес, — лепечет Лео, аккуратно обхватывая его ладонь.

Так вот как это действует! Лео никогда прежде не чувствовал на себе _влияния метки_ , потому что элементарно ни разу не встречал меченых омег после своего первого гона. Но теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что у Мэтта она есть. Иначе бы Лэнс так не размяк, стараясь инстинктивно не напугать чужого омегу. Если по сути посторонний для Мэтта альфа не может ему наперекор и слова сказать, тогда что чувствует из-за своей метки Широ? Лэнс нервно сглотнул.

— Очень приятно, — они опускают руки, и Мэтт замечает, как Кит берёт альфу под руку. — Я хотел спросить, может, вы хотели бы присоединиться к нам с Широ на этих выходных? В кино, например?

— Я бы с у…

— О Боже, Мэтт! Отстань от него! — Кит перебивает альфу, тянет его за сгиб локтя и выводит из аудитории.

Лэнс успевает махнуть Мэтту рукой.

— Ты чего? Он показался мне милым, — Лео покорно следует за омегой, находясь в какой-то лёгкой прострации от необычного ощущения.

— _Милым?! Я бы сказал — ужасным._

— Что?

— Да ты! Да вы с ним… — Кит тихо рычит и сжимает пальцами его предплечье. — Широ тоже считал его милым до того, как предложил Мэтту встречаться.

— Ладно, я понял, все вы омеги такие, — альфа тихо смеётся. — Я твой должник.

— Сочтёмся.

Лэнс так и не просит омегу отпустить его руку. Ведь у них дальше одна и та же пара по расписанию?

* * *

  
— Мэтт, зачем ты так с ними? — Широ вздыхает, но не может не улыбнуться этой глупой ситуации.

— Кит ревнует, — Мэтт качает головой, и на их с Кэти лицах появляются одинаковые усмешки.

— Ревнует само собой, но сам он до этого никогда не додумается, — Кэти поджимает губы, и они с Мэттом одновременно вздыхают.

— Подождите. Я всё понимаю, но своего брата я отдам замуж как-нибудь сам!

— Ой, да что ты в этом понимаешь, — Мэтт складывает руки на груди. — Я видел их взаимодействие в течение пяти минут, и уже понял, что к чему!

— Согласна. Широ, прости, но ты не шаришь. Просто смирись с этим.

— В моё время говорили «ты не рубишь фишку»!

— Твоё время прошло, — фыркает Кэти и выходит последней из аудитории. — Не шалите.

— Кажется, мы остались совсем одни… — Широ поднимает бровь и встаёт напротив омеги, обнимая его за талию.

— Идиот, — Мэтт смеётся и обнимает альфу в ответ.

* * *

  
Преподаватель философии внезапно замолкает и начинает искать какой-то файл с презентацией на рабочем столе.

— Почему так тихо? Я не могу высморкаться… — Лэнс закатывает глаза и заталкивает одноразовый платок обратно в упаковку.

— Ты омерзителен, — Кит в очередной раз жалеет о том, что сел _с ним_ рядом.

— Взаимно, эмо.

— Ты болеешь? Сидел бы себе в общаге и лечился.

— Я ценю твою заботу, но это просто насморк.

— Не зарази меня. Очень хочется обсуждать твой насморк…

— А мне твою вонь…

— Да пошёл ты, — Кит опускает голову на предплечье, и его плечи мелко дрожат от беззвучного смеха.

* * *

  
Кэти отталкивает локтем Кита от большого зеркала в фойе учебного корпуса, на что омега недовольно пихает её в ответ и убирает чёлку с глаз под серую шапку.

— Ты раньше не смотрелся так долго в зеркала. Ради кого прихорашиваешься?

— Ради тебя, Пидж.

— О-ой.

— Ради меня, — хмыкает Лэнс, заматываясь в шарф.

— Кажется, у нас завелась крыса, — Кит хмурится и смотрит на довольное отражение альфы в зеркале.

— Да. В серой шапке.

— Подождите, вообще-то у Лэнса нет серой шапки, — Кит оборачивается, застёгивая пальто.

— О-о-о-о, твои шутки — услада для моих ушей. Но будь добр, закрой рот, может, хоть так ты вонять перестанешь.

— Хамло!

* * *

  
— Вообще-то на парах Широ собираются только сливки общества, — говорит Пидж и принимает поднос с едой, который ей любезно принёс Ханк. — Спасибо. Если ты не знал.

— Сливки общества? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Кит. — Тогда что на них делает Лэнс?

— Кит, любимый, — Лэнс прожёвывает и глотает еду, — моя рука всё ещё здесь, а не возле твоей глотки. Это называется «милосердие».

— М-м-м… И какая у тебя ещё ассоциация с милосердием?

— У меня сейчас ассоциация, чтобы ты закрыл свой поганый рот.

— Эм, Лэнс, как там твои наброски? — пока не стало поздно, Ханк решает как можно быстрее сменить тему разговора.

— Ну… Я за ту неделю придумал композицию и сделал пару черновых вариантов.

— Ты рисуешь? Не знал, — Кит двигает к себе свою тарелку с подноса сестры.

— Ты о нём вообще ничего не знаешь, — Пидж забирает стакан сока у Лэнса и отпивает из него.

— Немного, в основном портреты карандашом, сейчас изучаю технику живописи, чтобы научиться рисовать красками, — альфа пожимает плечами.

— А Кит классно фотографирует, — Пидж злобно улыбается и не даёт омеге себя толкнуть.

— М! — Лэнс обращает внимание на себя и быстро запивает еду соком. — Чёрт. Слушай, Кит, мне бы пригодились фотографии, чтобы я мог с них срисовывать… Не хочешь обмен услугами? Ты мог бы сделать несколько фотографий, а я тебя нарисую…

— Не знаю, я до следующей субботы занят.

— …что-то типа равноценного обмена как в «Стальном алхимике», — продолжает альфа.

— Что? Ты читаешь мангу?

— Я ещё смотрю аниме. Представляешь.

— Все смотрят, — Кит равнодушно пожимает плечами, но Лео замечает, как его глаза загораются интересом.

— Я вот не смотрю и Ханк тоже, — бета смотрит на омегу, — поэтому Киту не с кем обсудить новинки этого осеннего сезона, помимо Широ.

— Ничего, я привык к обсуждениям на форумах.

— У меня на аниме сейчас совсем времени нет, — вздыхает Лэнс, — но мангу я бы почитал… Посоветуешь мне что-нибудь?

— Конечно, — резко отвечает Кит и поднимает брови, поняв что этим выдал себя окончательно, — то есть… напиши мне названия всей популярной манги, что ты прочитал и свои любимые жанры.

— Аниме-фрики, — Пидж смотрит на обоих исподлобья и закатывает глаза.

— Ой, молчи! Мы хотя бы не гамаем как вы с Ханком.

— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — Ханк переглядывается с Пидж и взглядом просит её передать ему соус.

* * *

  
Ханк поднимает руку, чтобы зашедший в столовую Кит мог их быстрее найти и занять своё место. Лэнс оборачивается к омеге, отчего тот вскрикивает и отступает на шаг.

— _Блять!_ Не заставляй меня возвращаться в свою комнату и менять штаны. Капец…

Брюнет садится за стол, громко опустив на него свою сумку, и наклоняется к лицу Лэнса, рассматривая узор черепа на его лице.

— Кто это нарисовал?

— Я.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже. Чел, что с тобой? Сегодня Хэллоуин! А ты припёрся на пары… без костюма ещё ладно, но без маски или грима… У меня от возмущения слов не хватает.

Альфа переводит дыхание и тяжело выдыхает, пока Пидж в костюме ведьмы и с остроконечной шляпой на голове помогает Ханку надеть маску волка. Кит подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Так. У нас ещё есть около получаса до конца перерыва, сейчас мы идём ко мне. Ну, то есть, ко мне с Ханком, и я тебя гримирую.

— Как же обед? — Кит вздрагивает от уверенного тона голоса альфы и невольно соглашается на эту глупость.

— Потом поедим.

* * *

  
— Что тебе нарисовать? — спрашивает Лэнс, пока они едут в лифте на десятый этаж общежития.

— Что хочешь, но без хуёв на лбу.

— А жаль… Тогда нарисую и тебе «калаверу», — видя непонимающий взгляд Кита, Лэнс указывает на своё лицо, — то же, что у меня. Это слово переводится как «сахарный череп». На самом деле рисунок на лице не должен быть страшным, наоборот, лицо должно быть белым, а сам рисунок исполняют яркими красками, на лбу обычно рисуют паутину или цветы.

— Ты поэтому нарисовал череп на своём лице?

— Наверное, — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Просто захотел.

— С синими губами?

— А что в этом такого? Я люблю синий цвет, могу и тебе нарисовать…

— Вот ещё! — Кит отворачивается от него. — Я хочу себе красные губы.

* * *

  
Омега первым заходит в гостиную Ханка и Лэнса и снимает кроссовки, не расшнуровывая их.

— Лэнс, а этот череп… Ты косишь под «День мёртвых»?

— Эм, нет? Калавера — символ «Дня мёртвых», это мексиканский карнавал, а не испанский… Хотя на самом деле «День мёртвых» отмечают буквально через пару дней после Хэллоуина, что весьма символично. Но по своей сути они абсолютно разные.

— Ладно. Знаешь, я тут подумал…

— Вау, ты умеешь думать?

— Молчать! Сейчас я говорю, — Кит пытается не показать ему свою улыбку. — Я тут подумал и сделал вывод, что из испанского в тебе только стыд.

— Лучше сам молчи, если не хочешь хуй на лбу. Иди в ванную и вымой лицо, я пока достану краски.

* * *

  
— Ты где? — Кит вытирает лицо бумажным полотенцем и зовёт альфу.

— У себя, иди сюда.

— Куда «сюда»? — омега чувствует себя последним дураком, но идёт на звук голоса.

— Можешь снять с волос резинку?

Кит заходит в комнату Лэнса и оглядывает её. Ничего необычного. Ноутбук, куча учебников, раскиданная повсюду одежда, спутанные голубые провода от наушников, множество рисунков на стенах.

— Твои? — омега кивает головой в их направлении и распускает волосы.

— Ага, — Лео забирает у него резинку и хлопает по постели рядом с собой.

Кит лениво садится и сгибает ногу в колене.

— Как бы тебе открыть лицо…

Альфа наклоняется к нему и убирает чёрные волосы с лица Кита назад и зачёсывает их, делая новый хвост на макушке.

— Будешь ходить как ананас, — Лэнс улыбается и проводит коротким ногтем мизинца по линии роста волос на лбу и что-то бормочем себе под нос. — Понял.

Парень поднимает руку и включает настенную лампу, направляя её свет сверху, чтобы не слепить Кита.

— Какие хочешь цвета?

— Любое сочетание тёплых.

— Принято, — альфа открывает баночки и достаёт несколько кистей, садясь ближе лицом к лицу, — но учти, что всё лицо будет чёрным.

Кит кивает.

— Хорошо. Сиди ровно, ничего не говори и не делай резких движений. Если что слегка постучи меня по плечу. Подними голову.

Лэнс касается кончиками пальцев подбородка омеги, и Кит поднимает голову. Альфа окунает кисть в чёрный грим и, опираясь ребром ладони и вытянутым мизинцем о щёку омеги, чтобы не дрожала рука, проводит мягкой кисточкой по коже.

Кит тихо мычит и прикрывает от удовольствия глаза.

— М-м-м, так приятно…

— А ты думал.

Кит чувствует кончиком носа прохладное дыхание, Лэнс сосредотачивается и легко поворачивает его голову, продолжая наносить аквагрим аккуратными мазками.

* * *

  
— Тебе не стыдно? За его спиной… — возмущается Пидж.

— Ты про что? — деланно не понимает Кит.

— Она про твой закрытый рот, — усмехается Лео.

— Ладно. Я прощу тебя на этот раз, Лэнс. Ссыкло.

— Это правда, признаю.

— Ты как крыса, Кит, — продолжает Пидж.

— Ты завидуешь мне. И вообще о чём ты говоришь? Посмотри на этого человека рядом со мной — он ест картошку фри на паре! Как можно судить об этом человеке?!

— Вообще-то правильно говорить «что можно судить», — Лэнс окунает картошку из «Бургер Кинг» в соус и медленно съедает.

— Помолчи? — Кит наклоняет к себе его руку и откусывает картошку. — Мне можно, я по-английски от силы десятый год разговариваю. Ничего цветного, Лэнс.

— Это ты цветной и воняешь!

— Сам посмотри. Ты ешь картофель на паре, воняешь тут им на всю аудиторию, я думал, что тебе ниже опускаться некуда, но оказывается, что для тебя бесконечность — не предел.

— Вот сука! — Лэнс смеётся и отворачивается к Пидж, тем временем Кит быстро ворует из бумажного пакета пару картофельных палочек и незаметно съедает.

— Крыса, я всё вижу, — Пидж закатывает глаза.

Широ быстро входит в аудиторию и садится за стол, включая компьютер.

— Прошу прощения, задержался в деканате.

— Ага, знаю я с кем он там задержался, — усмехнулась девушка.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Лэнс.

— Он сделал тебе больно? — Ханк косится на Лэнса с Китом.

— Он впервые сделал мне больно, когда я его только увидел на первом курсе, — отвечает альфа.

— Прости меня? — неуверенно просит Кит.

— Смотря, как ты загладишь свою вину.

— Прекратите флиртовать? — Пидж демонстрирует им отвращение на своём лице и переводит взгляд на Широ.

— В семье не без урода? — шепчет Лэнсу Кит.

— Это Пидж тебе так говорит?

— Нет, мой брат, — Кит смеётся над самим собой.

— Веселитесь? — Широ хлопает в ладоши. — Сейчас повеселюсь я. Итак, давайте проведём небольшой разогрев. Почему выведенное на орбиту тело не падает на Землю, хотя постоянно находится в состоянии свободного падения?

Кит прочистил горло, ожидая, что на этот вопрос ответит Кэти, и забрал из пальцев альфы картошку.

— Офигел? — шепчет альфа.

— Да. И что ты мне сделаешь? Может, передашь соус?

— А вот, может, и передам, — Лео пихает тыльной стороной ладони небольшую пластиковую коробочку, и она скользит по ровной поверхности стола к омеге.

— Не совсем, Ханк, — поправляет его ответ Широ. — Невесомость, которую испытывают космонавты на орбите, спутнике, в Международной космической станции, облетающей Землю всего за полтора часа, происходит не потому, что нет силы притяжения, она есть. Космонавты находятся в состоянии невесомости, потому что они падают вокруг Земли. Так, пойдём дальше. Как развить первую космическую скорость, чтобы вывести аппарат на орбиту МКС?

— Нужна ракета-носитель, — быстро отвечает Кит.

— Абсолютно верно, — кивает Широ и опускает на стол какие-то бумаги. — В России для пилотируемых полётов на МКС сейчас используется советско-российская трёхступенчатая ракета «Союз», у нас вот на недавнем старте запускали «Антарес». При старте, то есть, при отрыве от земли работают пять двигательных установок, четыре боковушки, «морковки», как их ещё называют. И центральный блок второй ступени, всего пять маршевых двигателей.

— А помедленнее можно? — спрашивает Кит.

— Можно, но вся эта информация будет в презентации, которую я вам скину вечером.

Кит незамедлительно откинул ручку и потянулся к остывающей картошке.

— …девяносто процентов общей массы ракеты составляет топливо. Её запуск основан на реактивном принципе движения — в момент старта происходит огромная масса выброса топлива. Кто мне расскажет о траектории полёта ракеты?

— Прямо, — Кит улыбается брату и продолжает есть на его глазах.

— Прямиком в Рай? — усмехается Широ. — Ну хорошо, мои маленькие астрономы. На самом деле после старта ракета летит вверх около восемнадцати секунд, затем рулевые двигатели разворачивают ракету в плоскость орбиты, и по сути она летит в сторону, потому что она должна разогнать спутник до горизонтальной скорости восемь километров в секунду.

— Да ладно? — Ханк выглядит так, словно до него снизошло мировое озарение. — Она летит горизонтально?

— Да, — кивает ему Широ, — на девятой минуте полёта спутник отделяется и дальше по инерции летит сам вокруг Земли, в космосе, без атмосферы и трения, скорость спутника сохраняется долго в зависимости от высоты орбиты. Чем выше, тем дольше он пролетит, десятки, сотни лет.

— Вот тебе астрономия…

— Астрономия — это не просто созерцание звёзд, туманностей, галактик, планет и прочих небесных тел, — вздыхает Широ. — Это поиск ответов на труднейшие теоретические задачи. Взять хотя бы «Теорию всего» — взаимосвязь между элементарными частицами и гравитацией. А про решение физико-математических задач я вообще молчу, нахождение масс и габаритов планет, расстояний в световых годах… это довольно трудно. Но знаете, выезды на природу как можно дальше от больших городов и наблюдение за чистым звёздным небом… Это прекрасно, я… Не знаю даже, почему люди так романтизируют астрономию и астрофизику.

— Романтизириуют, потому что ничего о них не знают, — хмыкает Лэнс.

— Пусть смотрят меньше «Интерстеллара», — соглашается с альфой Кит.

— Почему же? Я думаю, в плане теории этот фильм более чем показательный, но опять-таки в нём присутствует фантастика. Если хотите, мы можем обсудить его на следующей паре, я как раз подготовлю материал.

Все четверо студентов принялись активно обсуждать эту тему.

— Ребята, я уже понял, что вы этого безумно хотите, но давайте немного потише, — Широ насмешливо смотрит на каждого. — Следующий вопрос. Кто знает, что такое «терминатор»?

— Лэнс, — омега наклоняется к его плечу и говорит вполголоса, — это называется «организованность», но ты явно о таком не слышал.

— Терминатор — это такой… Замолчи, Кит!

— Такой, чтобы ты закрыл свой рот, — Кит наклоняется и хихикает так громко, что Широ просит его закончить ответ за Лэнсом.

Кит успокаивается, когда сосед по парте сжимает его предплечье.

— Кхм, ну терминатор — это линия светораздела на Луне?

— Да, — Широ довольно щурится и оглядывает их, понимая почему Ханк и Кэти отсели от этих двоих. — Но не совсем. Терминатор — граница света и тени на поверхности любого космического тела. Не только на Луне. Кстати, о Луне. Её терминатор представляет из себя чёткую линию, в то время как терминатор Земли, к примеру, широкий и размытый. Почему?

Пидж и Ханк зашептались между собой.

— У Луны нет атмосферы, — невозмутимо отвечает Лэнс, даже несмотря на попытки Кита отцепить от себя его руку.

— Абсолютно верно. Размытая линия терминатора говорит о наличии у небесного тела атмосферы из-за преломления света в её слоях…

— Так что? — тихо обращается Лео к омеге.

— Что «что»? — Кит оглядывает его незаинтересованным взглядом, но поднимает бровь.

— Ты на светлой стороне или на тёмной?

— Конечно же на тёмной.

Лэнс ухмыляется, не ожидая от него иного ответа.

— А ты?

— А я где-то на терминаторе, — улыбка медленно сходит сего лица, — на самой его границе…

Альфа вздыхает и отпускает Кита, садясь прямо и слушая дальше лекцию Широ, чтобы отвлечься от этой странной мысли и не менее странного взгляда омеги в его сторону.


	5. Второй курс. Четвёртый семестр. Ухаживания.

— Ханки, не торопись, — позвала бета, — у нас ещё полчаса перерыва.

— Я просто хочу скорее освободить рот для разговора, — улыбнулся Ханк и вспомнил недавнее сообщение Лэнса. — Лео, а что ты нам хотел сказать?

— О! Чуть не забыл. Представляете, меня позвали в массовку для съёмок рекламы нашего колледжа!

— Ха!

— Кит, не стоит так громко восхищаться моей неотразимой внешностью… Вообще-то я и без тебя знаю, что красивый.

Кит поджал губы и еле сдержал нервный смешок.

— Ага.

— Если тебе никто не говорил таких слов, то это ещё не значит, что…

— Что? Ах ты! — Кит замахнулся на него кулаком и улыбнулся, кидая в альфу пакетик с сахаром для кофе.

— Пидж, посмотри на них! Наши друзья взаимодействуют, — восторженно произнёс Ханк. — За этот месяц они ни разу не подрались. Я горжусь вами, ребята.

— Признайтесь уже, что вы стали друзьями, — Пидж подняла взгляд с телефона, чтобы исподлобья посмотреть только на Кита.

— Я его давно признал, это Кит меня не признаёт… не знаю почему. Вот почему ты не хочешь тусить с нами?

— Я хочу, просто у меня сейчас свободного времени нет. То бесконечная учёба, то Мэтту приспичит увезти меня с собой по магазинам и таскать по всем этим розовым сопливым инсталляциям из ада, то Широ хочет, чтобы я стал его первым слушателем новой лекции… Кстати из всего этого меня больше изматывает Мэтт, — Кит перевёл дыхание. — И, отвечая на твой вопрос, я не хочу с _тобой_ тусить, ты — дебил. Ты слишком ты.

Омега зажмурился и рассмеялся, будучи не в силах выносить этот непонимающий взгляд. Кит прочистил горло и допил свой холодный чай из бутылки.

— Ах так? Странно, что с такой причёской у тебя ещё остались права человека, — Лэнс закрылся руками и быстро перехватил запястья омеги, чтобы тот не смог до него достать и ударить. — Ну знаешь, ты тоже слишком _ты_ , но это не мешает мне хотеть проводить с тобой больше времени.

Кит замер и посмотрел альфе в глаза. Его руки невольно расслабились, и Лэнс без опаски опустил их себе на колено, продолжая слабо держать оба запястья. Омега вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы сместились чуть ниже и сжали тыльную сторону его ладоней, но не убрал рук.

— О-о-о! Откровения, — Кэти толкнула локтем предплечье Ханка и ловко застучала пальцами по экрану телефона.

Ханк заглянул в её телефон и тихо засмеялся. Парень аккуратно потянул её за рукав футболки и взглядом указал на руки Кита и Лэнса. Пока оба парня не обращали на них внимания, Кэти округлила глаза, не веря самой себе, как можно скорее открыла камеру и в беззвучном режиме сфотографировала «сладкую парочку». За их столиком образовалась неловкая тишина.

— Дай мне уже поесть?

— Я тебя не держу, — Лео перевёл взгляд на Ханка и понял по его синхронно двигающимся вверх-вниз бровям, что тот всё видел.

— Держишь, — Кит прищурился и несильно сжал пальцами ногу смутившегося альфы.

— О, мальчики, вы уже за руки держитесь? — ухмыльнулась Пидж.

— Да блять!

* * *

  
Кит подскочил от громкого звука упавшего на его парту рюкзака и отодвинул свой стул, смотря искоса на подошедшего альфу.

— А ещё громче нельзя? — недовольно поинтересовался омега. — Я пытался отдохнуть.

— Могу повторить на бис специально для тебя, — слащаво протянул Лэнс, занимая привычное место за одной партой с Китом.

— Ты чего?

— Чего? Чего? — повторил он тише. — Даже не знаю. Попробуй угадать с одного раза: у меня сегодня пять пар. Пять! А тебе приспичило попросить Широ провести астрономию на большом перерыве. Когда я по-твоему должен обедать?

— Успокойся, Лэнс.

— Я не могу успокоиться! Я злой, потому что голодный, а голодный я из-за тебя, Кит, — альфа глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, на что омега звонко цокнул языком и закатил глаза.

— Королева драмы. Ладно, я сейчас, — брюнет покачал головой, медленно встал и вышел из аудитории.

Лео нахмурился и посмотрел на Пидж.

— Не смотри на меня, я не знаю, что он в этот раз учудит. Надеюсь, Кит заодно приведёт Ханка, — бета прислонила телефон к уху. — Позвоню пока Мэтту и попрошу его поторопить Широ, а то они там надолго могут «задержаться».

Лео улыбнулся и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Пока Кэти успела сделать несколько звонков, а Лэнс открыть тетрадь с конспектами и начать что-то в ней рисовать, Ханк с громким приветствием зашёл в аудиторию, за ним влетел запыхавшийся Кит и подошёл к своей с альфой парте, опуская перед ним треугольную упаковку.

— Ты что… купил мне сэндвичи? — Лэнс тихо выдохнул, не отводя взгляда от омеги. — Серьёзно?

— Ешь уже, пока я добрый.

— Спасибо!

— Ханк нам постоянно обеды носит, но чтобы _Кит принёс кому-либо поесть…_ Фантастика, — Пидж хмыкнула и выглянула из-за плеча Ханка.

— Да, Лео, ты удостоился величайшей чести! — поддакунл ей Ханк.

— Замолчите уже!

— О-о-о, — протянула девушка, — посмотрите, Кит смущён!

Ханк и Пидж, торжествуя, скорчили друг другу зловещие лица.

— Завидуйте молча! Кит — мой лучший друг, — Лео подыграл им и обнял омегу за плечи.

— Какие же идиоты, — омега улыбнулся, упираясь ладонью в грудь альфы и пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя, но поддался и поднял руку выше, на плечо парня.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Широ-сэнсэй! — воскликнула Кэти и кивнула головой в сторону альфы и омеги. — Мы проводим групповые тренинги по укреплению отношений.

Широ поднял брови, сканируя брата взглядом, и неудачно прикрыл губы кулаком в попытке замаскировать смех под кашель.

* * *

  
— Ближайшая к Земле звезда?

— Про́ксима Центавра!

— Дебил, — вздохнул Кит. — Солнце.

— Твоё задание некорректно! — возмутился Лэнс. — Нужно же уточнять, какую систему отсчёта ты имеешь в виду.

— Да у тебя каждое второе задание некорректно, хватит ныть, лучше молчи.

Лео тихо зашипел и дёрнулся в сторону Кита, чтобы схватить его пальцами за бок. Кит испуганно наклонился, закрываясь от него.

— Офигел? — одними губами спросил Кит и повторил то же самое действие, от которого Лэнс, конечно, уклонился, но чуть не свалился назад.

— Лео, что ты делаешь? — спросил Ханк.

— Я — моральная поддержка Кита.

— Ты просто тупой, — кивнул ему омега.

— Просто это Кит неправильно подсказал мне ответ!

— А Лэнс к доске хочет! — Кит поднял руку.

— Вы оба сейчас к доске выйдете, — невозмутимо отозвался Широ.

— А какой ответ во второй задаче? — спросил Ханк.

— Три.

— Четыре, — произнёс Лео одновременно с Широ, — да три. Я так и сказал.

— Почему я вообще с ним общаюсь? — тихо вздохнул Кит и отвернулся, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

* * *

  
— Фух, блин, сейчас сдохну, — Лэнс устало сел рядом и вытянул ноги вперёд.

Кит окинул его незаинтересованным сонным взглядом, подпирая голову правой рукой.

— Ты чего?

— Носился по кабинетам как бешеный, чтобы успеть защитить два доклада до среды.

— М, понимаю, наша группа их защищала вчера. Я так и не выспался.

— Жесть, бро. А где Пидж с Ханком?

— Я тебе не «бро». В столовке, опоздают, — медленно ответил Кит и прикрыл глаза.

— О! — взгляд альфы упал на стоявшую за спиной омеги бутылку воды. — Дай попить, пожалуйста?

Кит уже произнёс что-то из серии «да что б ты подавился», даже не замечая, как он уже протягивал альфе бутылку воды. Что? Да нет, последнее, что сделает Кит в своей жизни, так это проявит заботу об этом придурке.

— Кит, дай руку? — Лэнс закрутил крышку и поставил бутылку рядом.

— Зачем?

— Ну дай!

Кит тихо зарычал и опустил предплечье правой руки на стол.

— Не так, разверни.

Омега повернул руку ладонью вверх.

— Отлично.

Кит не смог отрицать того, что ему стало немного любопытно. Самую малость. Он сел ровно и почувствовал, как альфа прислонился к его плечу своим и, взяв в руку небольшой красный маркер, начал выводить на запястье какой-то узор. Сонливость постепенно отступала на второй план, и Кит слабо прижал к коже ладони немного отросшие ногти, чтобы отвлечься от приятного щекочущего чувства. К тому времени как они начали занятие по астрономии, внутренняя часть предплечья парня была изрисована огненными цветами и похожими на языки пламени абстракциями.

* * *

  
Ханк переглянулся с Лэнсом, и как по команде они подбежали к Пидж и обняли девушку, стоило ей выйти из аудитории в коридор после первой пары.

— Вы проспали? Не смейте меня тискать на глазах у одногруппников! — проворчала она, но тут же смирилась и обняла их в ответ.

— Ты ведь такая милашка, — Лэнс отпустил её, и Ханк протянул Пидж шоколадную плитку, после чего парни одновременно наклонились и поцеловали её в щёки с обеих сторон.

— Фу, прекратите! — она рассмеялась и оттолкнула их. — Неужели нельзя было меня на паре поздравить? Показушники.

— Не за что, — ответил ей Ханк и указал за спину Лео. — Вон вторую группу тоже отпустили.

— Отлично. А вот и мистер готика, — Лэнс вытянул руку, не давая Киту спокойно пройти мимо.

— Отвали, Лэнс, — омега закатил глаза и остановился. — У меня следующая пара в другом корпусе.

— Я не задержу тебя дольше, чем на пару минут, — Лео залез свободной рукой в рюкзак Ханка и вытащил оттуда шоколадку. — Это тебе.

— Мне и нафиг не сдался ваш шоколад.

— Да ладно? Сегодня же День святого Валентина.

— Брось, Кит, Лео так старался его выбрать… А вообще главное — внимание, — пожал плечами Ханк.

— Ладно, только ради тебя, Ханк, — вздохнул Кит и забрал у альфы шоколадку.

— Как это мило, я чуть не прослезилась…

— Я тоже, — Ханк подыграл Пидж, и они оба обнялись, пряча свои лица и издавая не особо похожие на рыдания звуки.

— Да уж. Мировой кинематограф теряет такие таланты… Не понимаю смысла четырнадцатого февраля, но спасибо? — Кит махнул им рукой и беспрепятственно прошёл мимо.

Омега старался вести себя естественно, однако еле дошёл до лифтов, постоянно чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд. Кит даже мог догадаться чей именно.

* * *

  
Как только Кит подсел к Лэнсу, он достал из сумки белый шоколад и швырнул его на парту, чтобы тот по инерции проскользил до альфы.

— Ничего цветного. Забирай.

— Что это значит? — Лэнс непонимающе поднял бровь.

Пидж открыла рот, но тут же закрыла, словно не веря своим глазам.

— Ханки, какое сегодня число?

— Э-э-э, — красноречиво протянул Ханк и посмотрел на экран своего телефона. — Четырнадцатое марта.

— Белый день! — радостно воскликнула Пидж, чуть не вставая со своего стула. — Ах ты маленький засранец, Кит.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — омега театрально отвернулся от неё к альфе, чтобы не не выдать себя сестре.

— Что ещё за «белый день»? — не понял Ханк.

— Да, мне тоже интересно, — Лэнс наклонился, чтобы выглянуть из-за плеча омеги и посмотрел на девушку.

— Ну… В Японии есть Белый день, когда девушки и омеги дарят парням или альфам шоколад в ответ на подарок ко Дню святого Валентина.

— Ничего подобного, — моментально отозвался Кит. — Это _гири-тёко_ , я просто сделал ему ответный подарок из чувства долга.

— Наверное, ты хотел сказать «в знак признательности и любви»? Как там? _Хоммэй?_

— _Хонмэи_ , — поправил её Кит. — И нет, вообще-то его дарят, когда хотят выразить романтические чувства.

— А я о чём, — хмыкнула бета.

Кит нахмурился и махнул в её сторону рукой.

— _Даже разговаривать с тобой не хочу_.

— А я понял, что ты сказал! — ахнул альфа.

— В таком случае это и тебя касается.

— _¿Por qué?_ Почему? Нормально же общались. Кит? Мой чел?

— Отстань и ешь уже! — раздражённо сказал омега. — Давайте уже все начнём говорить на своих родных язык и больше никогда не будем понимать друг друга?

— _Вызов принят. Хоть сейчас._

— Чего? Я не понимаю твой испанский стыд.

Ханк, Лео и Пидж рассмеялись над омегой в голос.

* * *

  
Широ выключил компьютер и наконец-то завершил занятие. Тянул до последнего. Что-то здесь явно было не так. Кит чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что уже был готов наступить на горло своей гордости и с превеликим удовольствием уснуть на плече Лэнса, который уже несколько минут лежал на своём рюкзаке, не подавая признаков жизни. И только Ханк с Кэти смеялись над какими-то стрёмными мемами по информационным технологиям, в которых Кит ничего не понимал. Также он не понимал, какого хрена Мэтт только что тихо зашёл в аудиторию и окинул хитрым взглядом всех присутствующих.

Лэнс внезапно ожил, будто почувствовал Мэтта, и встал с места, собирая вещи.

— Привет, Лео, — Мэтт подошёл к альфе и обнял его.

— Привет! — Лэнс радостно ему улыбнулся и обнял в ответ.

Где-то неподалёку ехидно захихикала Пидж от выражения лица Кита. Он сдвинул брови и поджал губы, отчего его лицо приобрело жалобный вид.

— Что за… Не понял? — Кит то и дело переводил непонимающий взгляд с Мэтта на альфу.

— Так, ребята, я изучил ваше расписание. У вас эта пара последняя, и можно сказать, что уикенд официально начался, — Мэтт выдержал небольшую паузу, прищурился и посмотрел на Кита. — Мы едем в кино. Прямо сейчас.

— Надо же как неожиданно, — безэмоционально произнесла девушка. — Кит, поедешь?

— Нет!

— О, да ладно! — начал ныть Мэтт. — Мы даже уступим тебе выбор фильма.

— Я никуда не поеду без Ханка, — вздохнул Кит.

Всё же если Мэтт упёрся, то даже волевая выдержка Кита ему не поможет. Уже проходили.

— Это так мило, бро, — Ханк подошёл к омеге и обнял его за плечи.

Кит усмехнулся. Эти их игры в гляделки… Они и правда думают, что он тупой? Хотя бы Ханк с Широ не замешаны в их гнусных авантюрах.

* * *

  
Кит сразу обратил внимание на мгновенную пропажу болтавшего без умолку Лэнса. Ещё бы! Так внезапно стало слишком тихо. Омега немного отстал от их компании и, закатив глаза, вернулся назад к застывшему у витрины магазина одежды альфе.

— Ну и?

Лео мельком взглянул на омегу и указал на ряд висевших разноцветных футболок с рисунком мопса из глиттера и пайеток. Он закусил нижнюю губу и тихо заскулил.

— _¡Dios mío!_ Как можно не любить мопсов?! Я умру, если не заполучу её!

— Прекрати визжать мне на ухо, — Кит недовольно нахмурился и окинул альфу выразительным взглядом с головы до ног. — У тебя шнурки развязались.

— Да? Где? — Лео посмотрел вниз, наклонился и сел на корточки.

Омега оттянул сзади воротник его футболки и вывернул изнаночной стороной вверх.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Просто футболку тебе поправил.

— А, спасибо, — парень встал ровно. — И вообще-то у меня не были развязаны шнурки…

— Правда? — вздохнул Кит и положил ладонь себе на грудь. — Неужели мне показалось, как же так? Пойдём уже.

Омега резко изменился в лице, и Лэнс прыснул от его эмоциональной игры. Они быстро нагнали свою компанию, что уже покупала билеты в кассе быстрого обслуживания.

— Пидж! Прикинь, я только что такую футболку видел, просто улёт…

— На самом деле она уродская и ему не подходит. Лучше не покупай её.

— Уродский тут только ты со своим ущербным готическим чувством стиля, — парировал Лэнс. — Я её даже не мерил, откуда ты знаешь?

— Замолчи, пока я по-хорошему прошу?

— Ладно, — альфа сделал вид, что поник, и вжал голову в плечи.

— Купите и мне билет, я сейчас вернусь, — попросил Кит и подошёл к Мэтту, чтобы забрать у него свою сумку.

— А ты куда?

— В туалет, если тебе так интересно это знать, Лэнс. Дойду и без твоей помощи, — Кит поспешно покинул фойе кинотеатра и вышел обратно на торговый этаж.

* * *

  
— Да ладно? — негодовал Мэтт на весь зал. — Сколько бюджета они угрохали на спецэффекты, а смысл? Погружения никакого, динамики нет…

Лэнс согласно кивнул и что-то ему ответил.

— Может, вы обсудите сюжет после сеанса, а не в его время? — поинтересовался Кит. — Вас сейчас выгонят.

— Пофиг, — отмахнулся Мэтт.

— Не выгонят, — усмехнулся Лео.

— Заткнитесь! — Кит шлёпнул ладонью альфу по бедру и откинулся назад.

Он с радостью последовал примеру старшего брата и спокойно заснул, чтобы проснуться в самом конце фильма на тёплом плече Ханка.

* * *

  
— Кит, ты есть идёшь? — Лео обогнал Ханка, чтобы успеть перехватить омегу до того, как он снова уйдёт с перерыва, так ничего и не поев.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда я вообще не уйду отсюда.

— Так не уходи, чего ты такой раздражительный в последнее время? — Лэнс крепко вцепился своими длинными пальцами в предплечье парня и потянул его за собой в столовую, до которой осталось пройти несколько шагов. — Тебе бы больше отдыхать.

— Самый умный?

— В отличие от тебя — да. Ханк придёт позже.

— Знаю, — ответила Пидж с набитым ртом.

Кит грубо выдернул свою руку и нехотя сел за стол рядом с сестрой. Она указала ему на свою еду, но омега просто отмахнулся. Жаль, что сейчас на улице слишком жарко, он бы с радостью надел свою любимую толстовку и натянул капюшон по самое не хочу, лишь бы скрыться от посторонних взглядов.

Кит нахмурился и попросил Лэнса помолчать, прислушиваясь к новостям в висевшем рядом экране телевизора о начавшихся лесных пожарах.

— Я потом приду, — Кит забрал сумку и быстро встал, не давая другим и шанса остановить себя.

— Да что с ним такое? — спросил Лео у Пидж, стоило омеге выйти из столовой.

— Он всегда такой перед течками, не обращай внимания. Помню, он говорил мне, что его тошнит от запаха еды, особенно когда в помещении много разных резких запахов. Наверное, с ума сводит. Ну, знаешь, омеги всегда много едят перед течками — запасаются энергией на несколько дней вперёд и всё такое, но у Кита… как-то всё наоборот. Он почти ничего не ест целую неделю, а как приходит в себя, так может с лёгкостью умять содержимое всего холодильника. Сейчас он нереально злющий, лучше не беспокой его просто так. Зато через неделю станет шёлковым и милым, ты наверняка удивишься.

Лэнс замялся, немного смущаясь теме омежьих течек. Но ведь Кит был омегой, и, естественно, у него тоже были течки… Лео выдохнул и нервно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по губам. Он _совсем забыл_ , что Кит — омега. Лэнс даже не помнил, когда последний раз воспринимал его в таком ключе. Вся эта гендерная херня чертовки бесит! Кит — это Кит. Однако что было бы, если Лео мог почувствовать его запах? Какой он? Что из себя представляет? Альфа не хотел думать о том, что с собой делал Кит, скрывая запах так долго. Для него не пройдёт бесследно.

— Хотя я не думаю, что из-за этого, — снова отозвалась Пидж и указала вилкой на экран телевизора, — последней каплей стали новости.

— Новости? — тупо переспросил Лео. — Хах, тогда ему лучше не включать политику.

— Нет, не из-за политики. Он просто переживает за жертв стихийных бедствий.

— Почему?

— Спроси у него сам, — девушка пожала плечами.

— Настолько личное?

— Полагаю, да.

— Тогда мне он этого точно не расскажет…

— Как знать, — Пидж неловко уронила вилку в тарелку и поджала губы от досады.

— Понятно, пойду куплю ему поесть.

— Ты чем меня слушал? Эти альфы…

* * *

  
— Ханк, давай быстрее, ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу есть! — Кит закричал так громко, чтобы его было слышно в коридоре общежития.

— Нет, Ханк! — вторил ему Лэнс. — Умоляю, не оставляй меня с ним наедине! Ты же помнишь, чем в это в прошлый раз закончилось?

Кит зашипел на него и поднял ногу, чтобы пнуть в бедро. Альфа перехватил его щиколотку и потянул на себя, отчего омега упал спиной на диван.

— Тебе конец, Альварес.

— Сейчас мы с Даль купим в столовке чай, не забудьте открыть дверь Полли, когда она придёт. И не поубивайте друг друга, — крикнул им в ответ Ханк и захлопнул дверь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Лэнс больше самому себе и взял в руки пульт от телевизора. — На какой там фильм мы договорились? Э-эй! Руки прочь от еды! Подожди всех.

Лэнс откинул пульт на диван и перехватил руки омеги, что почти добрались до манящей горячей пиццы.

— Ты имеешь что-то против? Я тоже скидывался, — Кит игриво рыкнул и напал на альфу исподтишка.

Лэнс звонко завопил, закрывая живот руками, и засмеялся от беспорядочно щекотавших его тело пальцев. Когда Кит сжалился над ним, то, наконец, отпустил его лежать на спине и тоже лёг рядом, устало опуская голову альфе на плечо. Парень подвинулся, чтобы омега лёг поудобнее, и сам оказался прижат к спинке дивана.

— Твоя взяла. Не смей меня больше щекотать! — альфа стёр плечом проступившие от смеха слёзы.

— Бойся, слабак.

Лео взял его за свободную руку, чтобы тот не смог осуществить свои перспективные планы по захвату провизии.

— Я есть хочу, — жалобно протянул Кит.

Лэнс невольно сглотнул и лёг на бок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Кит подложил согнутую в локте руку себе под голову и согнул ногу в колене, пропуская её между ног альфы.

— Не смей давить на жалость, я тебе не верю. Только рыпнись, — Лео по-другому перехватил ладонь омеги и переплёл их пальцы.

Кит опустил взгляд на их руки, сжал пальцами ладонь альфы и начал играть с его рукой, двигая ею в разных направлениях. Какое-то время они просто лежали и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Их совместное дыхание раскаляло окружающий воздух.

— Разве тебя это не смущает? — Лео первым нарушил приятную тишину.

— Пф, а что, похоже на то?

— Почему ты скрываешь запах?

— Просто я не хочу, чтобы другие всегда знали, что я чувствую.

— Но мы же друзья? — несмело спросил парень.

Кит еле заметно кивнул ему, отцепился от руки Лео и обнял его за талию, прислоняясь носом к чужой груди.

— Не засни, — Лэнс обнял его за плечи и аккуратно прижал к себе.

— Не обещаю.

* * *

  
— Оу, кажется, мы вам помешали? На выход, ребят, — Даль тихо вошла в комнату первой, круто развернулась и вышла обратно. — Вы не поверите!

— Мы всё слышим! — оповестил их Лэнс.

— Да блять! — сонно протянул Кит. — Я могу уже поесть?

— Я тебя покормлю, — Лео погладил его плечо и рассмеялся.

Зашедшая в комнату Пидж потеряла дар речи. Зато не потеряла сноровку и успела их сфотографировать на телефон.

— О-о-о-о! — все присутствующие начали кричать в один голос.

— А можно без ваших «о-о-о»? — недовольно проворчал Кит.

— Он назвал меня своим другом, — Лэнс «сдал» его с потрохами, зато помог сесть, потянув за руку.

— И двух лет не прошло! — Пидж наигранно опустилась на колени и вознесла руки к небесам. — Ханки, девочки, мы должны это отметить.

* * *

  
Blackholt@ **Matt** опубликовал(-а) фотографию с подписью: «Смотрите, что я нашёл! Мы с Леонсио в кино~»

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** : Что вообще за ник у тебя такой отстойный?

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : Про твои непонятные иероглифы я вообще молчу… Я обыграл свою фамилию до замужества и астрономическое понятие чёрной дыры, если ты не понял…

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** : ха-ха очень остроумно

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** : Кстати о замужестве. Лучше скажи мне какого хрена ты обнимался с Лео?

Hunk@ **Junk** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** и Blackholt@ **Matt** : ЧТО?!

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : А что нельзя? На нём не написано, что он твой.

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ Hunk@ **Junk** , Blackholt@ **Matt** и 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : погодите сраться! Лучше зацените эти фотки

Hunk@ **Junk** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : Да-да!!! Я помню, как они держались за руки в столовке

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : Короли беспалевности:)

Greenholt@ **Piridge** опубликовал(-а) новый твит: «о это та самая легендарная фотка, когда кит с лэнсом обнимались перед просмотром фильма у нас в общаге»

Hunk@ **Junk** , LAW@ **LancoEl** , Blackholt@ **Matt** , Allura@ **Altea** нравится публикация Greenholt@ **Piridge**.

Allura@ **Altea** ретвитнул(-а) твит Greenholt@ **Piridge**.

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Allura@ **Altea** : Аллура, ты совсем не помогаешь!

Allura@ **Altea** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : Прости<3

Hunk@ **Junk** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : Ага. Они и во вовремя фильма обнимались

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ Hunk@ **Junk** : я и не за такими вещами их палила

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** , Greenholt@ **Piridge** и Hunk@ **Junk** : БЛЯДСТВО!!! Вы что, каждый мог шаг фотографируете?!

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : почему сразу каждый?

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : Каждый второй аазххаа

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** : Замолчи?

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ 支配者よ@< **wildfyre** : А то что?

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** : А то я спущусь вниз из своей комнаты и приложу твою голову об подушку!

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : Спускайся. Сейчас я покажу эти бесподобные фотки Широ.

Один из новых твитов от Greenholt@ **Piridge** : «я услышу их крики через 3,2,…»

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Hunk@ **Junk** , LAW@ **LancoEl** , Blackholt@ **Matt** , Allura@ **Altea** и Greenholt@ **Piridge** : Блять!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Вы все воняете!

LAW@ **LancoEl** понравился ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre**.


	6. Третий курс. Пятый семестр. Огонь и вода.

Кит готов был убить Аллуру. Нежно и без боли. Но для начала было бы неплохо разобраться с деканатом. Что в их учебной программе делает предмет, который мало того, что преподаёт Аллура, так он ещё и называется «основы инженерного творчества»? Какое, нахрен, инженерное творчество в перевозках грузов?! Хорошо. Он был готов с этим смириться, однако подставы такого уровня от Аллуры никогда не ожидал.

В качестве допуска к экзамену она дала обеим учебным группам проект по логистике снабжения и управлениями запасами какой-нибудь крупной сети магазинов любого из городов Калифорнии с использованием дорожных карт. Совместный проект. В котором она не поленилась объединить по парам учеников из двух разных групп.

Под конец занятия Кит чуть не заскулил, когда услышал, что он в паре с Лэнсом. Парень схватился обеими руками за голову, оттягивая длинные волосы, и опустил её на парту с глухим звуком. Лео отвлёкся от разговора с Пидж, понимающе хмыкнул и положил ладонь на плечо Кита.

— Это судьба.

Хитрый прищур глаз альфы так и говорил «да, это Мэтт вмешался, убей его первым, Кит». Но если Кит «убьёт» их, то Широ «убьёт» его. Нужно взять себя в руки и отложить сладкую месть на потом, когда они основательно накосячат. Это же всего лишь вонючий допуск к экзамену, а не конец света. Не через такое проходили.

— Нет, это самое _глупое задание_ , которое она только могла для нас придумать.

— Ты глупый! — передразнил альфа.

— Ещё одно слово, и я тебя задушу.

— Если в объятиях, то я согласен. А вообще это более чем подозрительно. Ты что знаешь весь преподавательский состав? Хотя не отвечай, знаешь, как говорят? Бесплатный сыр бывает только в чизбургере, который пробили как гамбургер. И то это не актуально, они сейчас одинаково стоят…

— Ты закончил свой никому не интересный монолог? — Кит сделал вид, что зевает, отвернулся от него и тихо рассмеялся.

* * *

  
Лэнс доел сэндвич и запил его кофе. Парень разблокировал телефон и посмотрел на время, а заодно написал Киту, чтобы тот пошевеливался. Вчера они решили встретиться во время большого перерыва в библиотеке — им было важно как можно быстрее договориться о проекте и хотя бы для начала выбрать город и распределить свои роли. Если они смогут сработаться, то сдадут его раньше всех. В принципе Лео не будет сожалеть, если опоздает на следующий семинар. Сейчас куда важнее съесть шоколадный кекс.

— Наш проект стрёмный, — вместо приветствия Кит быстрым шагом подошёл к альфе и сел рядом, переводя дыхание.

— Это ты стрёмный, — отметил Лео и поймал губами трубочку из бумажного стакана с кофе.

— Не перебивай. _Ты что делаешь?_ — недовольно спросил Кит и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Альфа откусил пирожное и чуть не закашлялся.

— По-английски говори. Ем шоколадный кексик… Я люблю сладкое, не попрекай меня этим!

— Я не про это, — Кит закатил глаза, — а про схему дороги. Те маршруты от складов к магазинам, что ты мне вчера прислал просто… Провал.

— А что ты от меня хотел? Я ничего не понимаю в системе ваших дорог. Привет, я из Европы, не забыл?

Кит обессиленно прорычал и положил ногу на ногу, начиная нервно ею мотать из стороны в сторону, пока не пнул ножку стула, на котором сидел Лэнс.

— Давай так. Ты наносишь на карту все торговые точки и склады. По координатам. А я вывожу оптимальные маршруты. Окей?

— Окей, — равнодушно пожал плечами Лео, откусывая новый кусочек.

— Мы же выбрали Риверсайд?

— Я _не знаю_ , какой город лучше выбрать, так что всецело доверюсь тебе. Хочешь? — он поднял руку с пирожным.

— Нет, — мгновенно ответил Кит и открыл приложение с картами на телефоне.

Омега бросил беглый взгляд на лицо Лео, невольно не переставая смотреть на его губы.

— Эй, Кит? Ты чего?

Кит свёл брови и приподнял в отвращении верхнюю губу, всё так же продолжая смотреть на губы Лэнса.

— Э-э-э, — протянул омега и постучал указательным пальцем по своей нижней губе.

Лэнс выпучил глаза и часто заморгал.

— Что так сразу?

Кит толком не понял, как Лэнс успел оказаться к нему так близко. Омега уловил его сладкое дыхание кончиком носа и губами. Разве не слишком рано? При сниженной дозировке способность слышать запахи сущностей вернётся к нему минимум через полгода.

Почему-то Кит знал, что Лео это сделает. Знал, но всё равно затормозил как какой-то нецелованный школьник, просто замер на месте и позволил альфе наклониться и накрыть его губы мягким поцелуем, невольно заставляя на миг поддаться своей сущности. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул носом, чтобы почувствовать чужой запах.

— _Блять! Ты что творишь?_ — Кит вздрогнул и с силой отпихнул альфу в плечо, отплёвываясь и вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Вселенский идиот. У тебя на губе шоколадный крем.

— Оу… У тебя теперь тоже.

Лэнс растерянно посмотрел на него и, облизав губы, усмехнулся. Кит нахмурился, когда по столь странной реакции понял, что на самом деле альфа огорчился. Кит стёр с ладони остатки крема. Он тоже огорчился. В большей степени на самого себя, ведь ему вовсе не было противно. Хоть бы _кое-кому_ хватило ума не растрепать Пидж об этом казусе.

* * *

  
Кит вышел из лифта на десятом этаже общежития. Проходившие мимо альфы, преимущественно парни, не обращали на него никакого внимания. Немного странно, учитывая то, что омеги до сих пор не рискуют сюда наведываться в одиночку.

Кит почти вышел в общий коридор, как испуганно отступил, стоило альфе с длинными волосами резко выйти перед ним из-за угла. Они когда-нибудь перестанут так встречаться?

— Привет, — буркнул омега Лотору, отвёл от него взгляд и опустил голову, касаясь носом ткани шарфа.

— Привет… Почему ты сюда ходишь один?

— Тебе об этом спрашивать не надоело? Собираемся у друзей и фильмы смотрим. Всё в порядке.

— Всё точно…

— Да, — Кит махнул ему рукой. — Можешь Аллуре так и передать. А ещё передай, что мы с Лео сдадим её идиотский проект на «отлично».

Парень оставил удивлённого альфу в коридоре и спокойно пошёл дальше, к комнате Лео и Ханка. Кит прекрасно понимал, что Аллура здесь ни при чём, Лотор действительно за него волновался. Исходивший от альфы запах тревоги оказался неожиданным и даже приятным.

Насколько же ему стало легче! Мэтт не раз вынес ему мозг (а заодно они потом друг другу накостыляли, но Широ об этом знать не обязательно) по поводу подавителей и блокаторов запаха. Объяснил разницу между ними и допустимые дозы. Этим летом Кит перестал их принимать, и теперь, к октябрю, уже мог чувствовать небольшие изменения в настроении окружавших его альф и омег.

Кит до последнего не хотел признавать это, однако чёртов Мэтт был прав. Как обычно и во всём. И про обещанный наладиться контакт с людьми, после того как он прекратит глотать таблетки, и про сниженный уровень тревожности и стресса вследствие их злоупотребления. Оказалось, что стресс возникал не только из-за учёбы, как раньше думал омега.

Кит долго не мог и не хотел чувствовать чужие сущности и, как следствие, их отношение к нему. Отсюда и были проблемы с постоянно возникавшей раздражительностью и агрессией. Кстати первое никуда не делось. Кит не был виноват в том, что его окружали сплошные дебилы. Кроме Ханка, конечно.

Единственное, о чём он _пока что_ не был готов поговорить с Мэттом, так это о своих нормализованных периодах течек.

Тихо закрыв за собой дверь, Кит зашёл в прихожую без стука или предупреждений и снял обувь.

— Ребзи, Кит пришёл, — послышался голос Лео.

— Кит? Вечно он опаздывает, — заворчала Пидж.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Ханк.

— Я не знаю? Просто что-то меняется, когда он рядом.

— Да, меняется, — омега подошёл сзади к сидевшему на диване Лэнсу и обнял за шею, сжимая её сгибом локтя.

— Прекрати душить Лео, — бета покачала головой. — Вообще-то Лео — единственный, кто постоянно спрашивает где ты, если ты опаздываешь на лекции. А когда я отвечаю «в меде», он так мило смущается. Особенно долго до него доходило в первый раз, что я имею в виду течку.

— Вот очень хочется обсуждать мои течки с теми, у кого их не может быть в принципе. — Кит сел рядом с альфой. — Может, лучше фильм посмотрим?

— Как ваш проект? — поинтересовался Ханк. — Вы его уже начали?

— Мы почти закончили, — усмехнулся альфа, обнимая Кита за плечи. — Хочешь?

— Что это? — Кит взял из руки парня протянутый ему стакан с кофе и, подув, рискнул сделать глоток и тут же выпустил жидкость изо рта обратно. — Ну и дрянь!

— Что?! — истерично переспросил Лэнс. — Ты дрянь! Это был мой латтэ с мятным сиропом! За что мне всё это…

— Мятным? — Кит приоткрыл губы и посмотрел на альфу в упор.

— А что? Я люблю мяту, — Лео вздохнул и забрал у омеги свой стакан. — А ты ещё и наплевал мне… в душу.

— Не на пол же выплёвывать?

— Конечно! А пересилить себя и проглотить было никак?

— Не беси меня, — Кит поднял руку и начал наматывать на шею альфы свободный конец своего длинного тонкого шарфа.

— А ты не трогай меня, — Лео перехватил его ладони и потянул на себя.

— А то что?

— А то я тобой провоняю.

Ханк глупо хихикнул, оглядываясь на них, словно подражая Пидж, и поднял большой палец вверх.

— Приятно… Будто от тебя не воняет.

— Воняйте вместе молча? — попросила их девушка и прибавила громкость на телевизоре.

— Да ладно, я пошутил, — альфа наклонился нему и поцеловал в щёку настолько непринуждённо и естественно, будто только этим и занимался во время их встреч.

— Прощу тебя на этот раз, — подыграл Кит и с тихим вздохом опустил голову ему на плечо.

* * *

  
Кит запыхался, пока чуть ли не бегом спускался с восьмого этажа. Из-за постоянно задерживающих его Мэтта с Широ у него осталась половина отведённого на обед времени. Он вошёл в столовую и тут же нашёл взглядом своих друзей.

— Что там? — он сел между Лео и Ханком и указал пальцем на стакан.

— Кофе, — ответил Лэнс.

— А, пофиг.

Омега успел морально приготовить себя к тому, что в кофе снова окажется какое-нибудь гастрономическое извращение в виде мятного, бананового или малинового сиропов. Кит сделал пару глотков — пить хотелось гораздо больше, чем думать о составе напитка.

— Фу. Твой кофе едва тёплый и отвратительный, — скривился Кит.

— Ты отвратительный, — не задумываясь ответил Лэнс. — Вот, попробуй лучше чизкейк.

Лео поднял кусочек торта на пластмассовой вилке и, поддерживая ладонь снизу, чтобы тот не упал, протянул к омеге. Кит хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы положить в рот предложенный чизкейк. После чего вдохнул полной грудью, ощущая на языке непередаваемый нежный вкус. В последний раз он ел его года три назад и как ни странно уже успел забыть этот чудесный вкус.

— М-м-м, он такой сладкий, — промычал Кит, блаженно закрывая глаза.

— Ты сладкий, — по привычке повторил Лэнс.

Пидж нахмурилась и посмотрела на альфу: «Ты сам-то понял, что сейчас сказал?»

Лэнс ахнул, и возмущённый Кит накрыл его губы ладонью. Альфа отнял чужую руку от своего лица и засмеялся, чисто и звонко. Через мгновение вся компания взорвалась смехом. Кит покачал головой, всё больше убеждаясь в поголовном идиотизме альф, и улыбнулся искренности Лео, словно чувствуя её вокруг себя в воздухе и в их смехе.

* * *

  
Кит постучал по косяку открытой настежь двери, прежде чем войти в арт-мастерскую на третьем этаже нового корпуса. Лео пригласил его зайти к ним ещё месяц назад, но после успешной сдачи их проекта Аллуре, омегу снова обложили учебными и домашними делами со всех сторон. Найти свободное время удалось только на этой неделе.

— Привет, а где все? — Кит на ходу снял толстовку, оставаясь в футболке, и взял в руку висевшую камеру на своей шее.

— В столовке, я пока что здесь всем заправляю, — Лео сидел спиной к нему перед какой-то картиной нежного голубого и бирюзового оттенков.

Кит положил толстовку на пустую парту Он прищурился, будучи не способным разглядеть детали с такого расстояния, и подошёл ближе. Альфа рисовал воду. Точнее, океан? Это было больше похоже на гребень накатывающей волны. Толща воды насыщенного морского цвета сменялась газовой белой пеной.

Кит поймал себя на мысли, что молча пялится на картину и на кисть в руке альфы слишком долго. Не сказать, что процесс написания картины завораживает, однако… Он включил камеру и сфотографировал с заднего ракурса альфу с его «водой». Цвет его глаз часто напоминал омеге воду.

— Что ты делаешь? — казалось, Лео вспомнил о постороннем присутствии только сейчас, когда Кит завозился.

— Не отвлекайся.

Кит какое-то время ходил вокруг него и фотографировал с разным фокусом и в разных ракурсах. Он закрыл объектив и тихо отошёл, чтобы посмотреть работы других студентов. Возможно, их недавним заданием было подражание стилям — они рисовали что-то своё в стиле других знаменитых художников.

На какой-то из картин, подписанных Леонсио Альваресом, был нарисовал огонь. Похожий на костёр, с вырывающимися ввысь густым дымом и яркими языками пламени. Красный, жёлтый, оранжевый и белый смешались между собой на чёрном фоне. Кит не знал, чей стиль альфа скопировал, но эти абстрактные формы с плавными переходами цвета напомнили ему настоящий огонь.

Омега вздрогнул и сглотнул, но так и не отвёл от неё глаз.

— Ты нарисовал огонь? — тихо спросил Кит.

— Да, ещё в том семестре. Я нарисовал ту картину к девятнадцатому марта, тогда в Валенсии отмечают Фальяс, день огня. Ну, огонь как символ очищения и прочее, — альфа показал пальцами какой-то непонятный жест.

Лэнс обернулся и оглядел омегу. Кит был похож на огонь, такой же яркий снаружи и сильный изнутри. 

— Ты чего завис? Помнишь наш уговор? С тебя фотки, с меня — рисунок.

— Да, я просто… очень похоже. Я не видел твоих картин в вашей комнате.

— Конечно не видел. Как и все желающие я рисую здесь, в общей мастерской.

— Как ты вообще успеваешь? — поразился Кит и, наконец, отошёл от «огня».

— Всё очень просто — Мэтт не таскает меня по магазинам, — Лео засмеялся и отодвинул мольберт с картиной от себя к стене.

Кит недовольно поджал губы и выдохнул, отчего крылья его носа расширились, придавая ему комичный вид.

— Я готов. У нас есть пара часов, пока сохнет акриловая краска, — парень опустил кисти в банку с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью.

— Ты же понимаешь, что здесь фотки будут так себе? В идеале было бы неплохо выехать к побережью.

— Пофиг, я буду использовать их как референс для рисования.

* * *

  
Кит уже несколько десятков раз трогал кончиками пальцев подбородок и лицо альфы, чтобы повернуть его к источнику света под нужным углом, как было нужно Лео для будущих рисунков. Но омега никак не мог найти нужное и гармоничное положение для кадра. Давно он не пребывал в таком замешательстве. Кит всегда мог интуитивно поймать нужный момент, чтобы запечатлеть его, но когда ему пришлось работать со статической съёмкой… Мда. Хотя бы руки не трясутся.

Кит вздохнул в который раз и задержал пальцы на щеках альфы, отмечая как интересно контрастируют их оттенки кожи при белом искусственном освещении. Лэнс нетерпеливо поёрзал на поверхности стола.

— Нет, выше, — недовольно произнёс Кит.

— Да ты издеваешься…

— Я никогда не работал со… просто замолчи и двигайся, как я говорю!

Лэнс сглотнул и поднял голову, изменяя одну позу на другую удобную для Кита. Высокий рост был как никогда на руку. Несмотря на то, что пришлось посадить Лео на стол, они почти сравнялись в росте. Не нужно было ни садиться на корточки, ни вставать на стул, чтобы сделать обычную фотографию в анфас, полуанфас и… ещё какое-то положение, которое Кит толком не запомнил. Омега приоткрыл губы и выдохнул.

— Да что же это такое? — не выдержал Лео. — У тебя есть мятная жвачка?

— Что? Нет.

— Странно. Ты только что чистил зубы?

— Нет. К чему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

— Просто у тебя изо рта мятной жвачкой пахнет.

— Это не жвачка, — Кит нервно облизал губы. — Блять, опусти ты уже свою тупую голову.

Лэнс опустил, но так и не отвёл взгляд. Кит всё ещё держал в ладонях его красивое лицо и так же смотрел ему в глаза. Так же глупо, как и тогда, в библиотеке. Эта странная тишина даже нравилась омеге, ведь Лео наконец-то замолчал.

Альфа смело опустил взгляд на губы Кита, и тот сразу понял, что не сможет повторить за Лео и сделать то же самое. Зато его вторая сущность, другая сторона, вполне может себе позволить наклониться и поцеловать альфу.

Омега целует иначе, чем в прошлый раз. Кит и сам удивился, когда у него получилось сделать это гораздо нежнее. Он мягко отстранился, не давая альфе ответить и увлечься.

Лео только собрался что-то сказать, как в открытую дверь тихо зашли Пидж с Ханком, отчего омега рефлекторно отпрыгнул от парня, а тот завалился назад со стола, но Кит успел перехватить его за запястье и потянуть на себя. Они неловко переглянулись между собой.

— Э-э-э… Кажется, мы им помешали, Ханки…

— Зато мы принесли ужин, — Ханк красноречиво поднял брови и пакеты с едой.

— Что? Я всего лишь хочу сфотографировать Лэнса и ставлю позу.

— Да, — хмыкнула Пидж. — Мы не сомневаемся, что он тоже хочет поставить тебя во все позы.

Кит выругался и бросил в сестру маленький лежавший на столе тюбик с краской.

* * *

  
Леонсио не раз замечал, как неоднозначно Кит реагировал на новости о лесных пожарах, на чёрную картину с огнём, наверняка и на сам огонь. Лео сделал для себя некоторые, пока что поверхностные и туманные, выводы. Может, когда-то в детстве Кит пострадал от воздействия огня? Обжёгся? Лэнс обязательно спросит у него об этом. Когда омега сможет ему по-настоящему довериться. Он правда надеялся, что такое время рано или поздно наступит.

Также альфа был почти уверен в том, что Кит перестал травить себя всякой дрянью. Хотя бы потому, что теперь Кит стал _тактильным_ и не избегал прикосновений к себе, Лео мог спокойно взять его за руку, даже обнять, не рискуя получить под дых. Кит стал гораздо доброжелательнее к нему и понимал с полуслова, ведь природный запах вполне мог донести до омеги некоторые сильные эмоции и намерения. Лэнс правда был этому очень рад.

Единственное, чему он был не очень-то рад, так это их непонятным отношениям. За те пару недель, что Кит избегал общества альфы после своего небольшого… проявления симпатии, Лэнс успел получить порядочное количество «отмазок» от новых встреч. Зато фотографии по почте прислал.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Кит мастерки умеет придумывать оправдания на все случаи жизни? Лео был готов поступить очень мужественно и поинтересоваться у Мэтта, что происходит с его _другом_. Пидж навряд ли сможет повлиять на омегу, то ли дело Мэтт. Но, видимо, Кит разобрался в себе до того, как Лео успел пожаловаться Мэтту.

Леонсио не носил на запястье часы, поэтому не мог сказать, сколько это уже продолжалось.

Они дышали ровно и глубоко и целовались одними губами. Только губами. Медленно, нежно. Кит немного наклонил голову в сторону и обнял Лэнса за шею одной рукой, поднимая другую с задней стороны его шеи вверх против роста волос. Он попробовал использовать язык и слегка провёл им по нижней губе парня, оставляя на ней слабый освежающий привкус.

Альфа аккуратно опустил ладонь вниз по спине парня и обнял обеими руками за талию, прижимая к себе. Кит тихо простонал на выдохе и вдохнул глубже тёплый щекочущий нос запах. Омега обхватил его нижнюю губу своими и внезапно смазал поцелуй, поворачивая голову в сторону.

Лэнс подался вперёд, но лишь коснулся носом скулы Кита. Он пару раз поцеловал омегу в щёку и тоже повернулся в сторону предусмотрительно закрытой двери.

Шаги по ту сторону стали громче, и в аудиторию зашла Пидж.

— Оу, я снова не вовремя?

Кит поднял бровь и понял, что они до сих пор обнимаются.

— Не-нет. Просто… Он меня рисует.

— М-м. Что-то не вижу красок с холстом… Надеюсь, натурой?

— Пошла вон отсюда!

— Не буду вам мешать, — девушка гадко захихикала и радостно выбежала из аудитории.

— Кажется, нам стоит ждать от неё очередной разоблачающий твит? — Лео посмотрел вслед девушке. — Знаешь, я мог бы просто тебя сфотографировать и срисовать с фотографии, чтобы тебе не ходить сюда каждый вечер.

— Мерзкий гоблин. Мне всё равно, — улыбнулся омега. — Кто сказал, что я против?

Лэнс прищурился с хитрой улыбкой на губах.

— Линзы не снимешь?

— Нет, рисуй с ними. Мне их некуда сейчас положить.

* * *

  
Кит включил камеру и открыл галерею. Он удалил недавние фотографии Мэтта с Широ, что уже успел сохранить на ноутбуке. Палец слегка дрогнул над кнопкой, когда после удалённой фотографии появилась новая. Омега сглотнул и вгляделся в фотографию Лэнса, отчего у него болезненно ёкнуло сердце и лишь забилось сильнее.

— О, нет… Пожалуйста, только не это.


	7. Третий курс. Шестой семестр. События.

Февраль подходил к концу, а Кит по-прежнему слишком много думал о своём будущем. Учёба больше не казалась такой откровенно скучной, однако в какой-то степени она тяготила, и приходилось утешать себя лишь тем, что осталось потерпеть всего полтора года. Ну, допустим. И что тогда? С поиском работы в Сан-Диего не было больших проблем, и Кит надеялся, что по окончании колледжа он сможет свинтить из дома Широ. С такой же лёгкостью, с какой полгода назад ему удалось выйти из-под юридической опеки старшего брата по достижении двадцати одного года.

Скоро их семья станет крепче, и этим летом мама наверняка примется за своё — завалит своими советами и напутствиями не только Мэтта с Широ, но и натаскает их с Кэти. Парень отвлёкся на пришедшее от Ханка сообщение, и в какой-то момент течение мысли изменило направление, и он начал думать немного о другом. Его замутило. Было бы неплохо, будь здесь Лео. Он бы уж точно смог его отвлечь в этой своей обыденной дурной манере. Кит обхватил предплечья пальцами, сжимая их сильнее. Физическая боль никогда не помогает. Пусть Лео скорее окажется рядом с ним и обнимет как можно крепче. Одиночество больше не казалось идеальной проверенной годами защитой.

* * *

  
Ко второй половине дня Лэнс почувствовал себя довольно странно. Он мог бы списать это необычное ощущение во всём теле на последствия быстрого перекуса, на изменившуюся погоду или на остаточное явление недавно прошедшего гона, но… что-то было не так. И это что-то происходило не с ним. После того как Ханк сказал, что Кит не отвечал на его сообщения, Лео буквально махнул рукой на два оставшихся по расписанию занятия у Пидж перед носом и вышел из учебного корпуса во внутренний двор колледжа.

Альфа не столько бесцельно, сколько беспокойно какое-то время блуждал между небольшим фонтаном и свежими посадками невысоких деревьев, пока не вышел к широкой лестнице неработающей сегодня библиотеки. Нашёл! Нашёл, даже не предполагая, что искал. Нашёл, не полагаясь на логику, поисковые способности или запах! Только инстинкты и внутреннее чутьё.

Кит, сгорбившись, сидел на ступеньках по центру лестницы и, будто ощутив постороннее присутствие, поспешил натянуть на голову капюшон красной толстовки. Лэнс недовольно фыркнул, быстро поднялся наверх и сел рядом. Омега никак не отреагировал на его появление, а просто продолжил смотреть куда-то прямо перед собой. Объёмный капюшон отлично выполнял свою задачу — альфа пока что не рисковал заглядывать Киту в лицо и со стороны мог видеть лишь кончик его носа.

— Йо. Как ты? — тихо спросил Лео и посмотрел в ту же сторону, куда и Кит.

Внезапное непонятное чувство обрело чёткую конечную мысль. Сейчас омега нуждался в его присутствии и очень сильно хотел объятий. Лео только сейчас ощутил нестабильный резкий мятный запах, который говорил об опасности любого вида контакта с Китом всем немногочисленным проходившим мимо альфам и омегам.

— Зачем ты меня позвал?

— Я тебе не звонил…

— Я не об этом. Ты меня _звал_. Вот здесь, — Лэнс прикоснулся указательным пальцем к виску омеги через красную ткань.

* * *

  
— Что ты ему сказал?

— То же, что и ты обычно говоришь. Все мы — семья. Я ведь не его папа и уж тем более не _авторитетный альфа_ , чтобы указывать, как следует жить. И… родители обещали приехать к нам этим летом, — Мэтт мило улыбнулся и похлопал ресницами, зная, что ему ничего за это не будет.

— Думаю, даже я теперь не являюсь для него авторитетным альфой, — вздохнул Широ.

— А кто тогда является? Ты на моего любимчика, испанца, намекаешь?

— Хороший вопрос, поспорим?

— На что? — Мэтт непринуждённо принял правила игры.

— На секс?

— Сука, — омега усмехнулся, — даже полный идиот заметит их взаимное влечение… не обязательно делать так, чтобы я априори проиграл спор. Мог бы просто меня попросить.

Мэтт весело хмыкнул и пожал плечами, а Широ чуть не поперхнулся водой из бутылки.

— Учти, ты сам мне разрешил…

— Я бы и не такое тебе разрешил. Но у нас есть около месяца в запасе.

— Знаю, — альфа наклонился и поцеловал своего омегу в щёку, — люблю тебя.

* * *

  
Кит подался вперёд, чтобы уйти от лёгкого прикосновения к своей голове, и поднял обе руки, закрывая лицо ладонями. Он тихо вздохнул и всхлипнул. Почему в его жизни происходит такая непонятная херня?

— Кит? Ты чего?

— Мэтт на втором месяце.

Лэнс сначала плохо его расслышал, а потом приоткрыл губы и нервно провёл по ним тыльной стороной ладони, чувствуя себя второстепенным героем какой-то сопливой романтической мелодрамы.

— Охереть! Это же прекрасно, почему ты плачешь? — альфа улыбнулся, обнял одной рукой его за плечи и привлёк к себе.

Кит обнял парня за талию и опустил голову ему на плечо. Омега шмыгнул носом и сглотнул.

— Блять. Какой же ты мерзкий…

Кит тихо рассмеялся — Лео точно знал, как его отвлечь.

— Если ты не из-за Мэтта, тогда из-за чего?

— Из-за себя. Забей. Только не говори Кэти.

— Только Пидж не говорить, а остальным, значит, можно? — шутливо поинтересовался альфа. — Кстати, почему она не любит своё имя?

— Потому что французское «Катарина» она считает слишком вычурным.

Лео вздохнул и погладил парня по предплечью, он расслабился, пытаясь успокоить Кита своим запахом. Они долго просидели рядом, не говоря ни слова. Тонкий свежий запах явно дал понять, что омега успокоился. Ему было комфортно. Альфа закрыл глаза и вслушался в окружавшие его тихие звуки чьих-то голосов, пения пролетавших мимо маленьких птиц и шумный шелест листвы от поднявшегося ветра.

Подобно их общему настроению погода снова переменилась, и яркие солнечные лучи выглянули из-за плотных серых туч, так и не дав пролиться ни одной капле воды на сухую и пыльную землю.

— На самом деле я часто плачу, — признался омега. — Коллин сказала, что хотела бы…

— Коллин?

— Мама Кэти и Мэтта. Они с Сэмом, ну, их отцом, считают меня и Широ своими детьми.

— Это же замечательно!

— Знаю, что замечательно, — Кит провёл рукавом под носом, — просто по сути мы с Широ им никто, но они нас так любят. Наверное, любили ещё до того как мой брат предложит Мэтту встречаться. Коллин сказала, что и меня хочет «пристроить». Они правда за меня переживают.

Кит закусил губу и скинул капюшон, встречаясь взглядом с альфой. Их лица находились так близко, что это невольно смутило омегу, и он положил голову обратно Лэнсу на плечо.

— Я люблю родителей Мэтта и Кэти, считай, они вырастили меня и стали настоящими родителями нам с Такаши. Но Коллин постоянно хочет меня с кем-то свести. Сначала выдала замуж Мэтта, теперь моя очередь… «Я не отстану, пока не отдам своих сладких малышей в надёжные руки», — Кит спародировал женский голос и недовольно поморщился.

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему Пидж вздрагивает каждый раз, когда ей звонит мама…

— Я тоже называю её мамой, — Кит смущённо ему улыбнулся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло иметь такую мать.

Кит услышал горечь в приятном запахе альфы. Почему он вообще так тонко чувствует и воспринимает перепады настроения Лео? От одних поцелуев такого не бывает, разве для такого эффекта не следует для начала установить эмоциональную привязанность или сексуальную связь? Кит взял себе этот вопрос на заметку, только бы не забыть спросить об этом Мэтта позже.

— Мне что теперь тебя успокаивать?

— Прости, — Лэнс тихо рассмеялся и хитро прищурился. — А по поводу стремления твоей мамы выдать тебя замуж… Миссия невыполнима?

— Завались, Альварес, — Кит выдохнул ему в шею и беззвучно засмеялся. — Невыполнима.

— Не ври мне, — Лэнс наклонился и звонко поцеловал парня в щёку.

— Фу, — Кит с трудом оттолкнул его за плечи, но тут же обнял альфу за талию. — У тебя больше нет пар? Может, пойдём в столовую?

— Пару минут. Пока не успокоишься, никуда тебя не отпущу.

* * *

  
Кит наклонился и заглянул в экран телефона Лэнса. Альфа снова «гуглил» информацию о школах вождения.

— На права сдаёшь?

— Только собираюсь… думал получить права международного образца, чтобы я мог и дома ездить на машине, — нервно ответил альфа и убрал телефон. — А ты…

— У меня есть водительские права класса «M» на мотоциклы и класса «D» на легковые автомобили. Ну, условно есть… а физически их нет, Широ конфисковал до тех пор, пока я не стану хорошим мальчиком, — тут же пояснил Кит, подмигнул ему и ушёл в комнату Ханка, прежде чем Лео смог бы до него докопаться.

* * *

  
Удивительно, как одно пусть и случайное событие может изменить привычное течение жизни. Будь оно радостным или печальным.

Лэнс плохо помнил, с чего это началось… С чьих-то криков? С полного ужаса взгляда Кита?

За какие-то считанные минуты Лео успел сполна надышаться всякой дряни. Зато он отлично помнил дикое тошнотворное смешение запахов обугленного дерева, плавленого пластика и ещё каких-то подобных ему химических соединений. Едкий чёрный дым, застилающий взор и разъедающий влажную поверхность глаз. Организм альфы пытался защитить глаза, отчего они постоянно слезились, и приходилось чуть ли не каждые десять секунд проводить по ним ладонью.

Он стоял в устрашающем одиночестве среди удушающих запахов. Недалеко, в другом конце коридора, огонь пожирал чью-то комнату, быстро перекидывался и захватывал собой новые места. Не было ни малейшей возможности подобраться к огнетушителям. Они оба находились с одной стороны, с той, где сейчас бушевало пламя. Хотя навряд ли они бы помогли. Лэнс быстрее потеряет сознание, чем подойдёт к открытому огню без фильтрующей маски и специальной одежды с жалким огнетушителем.

Нестерпимый жар и горячий воздух пробирал через одежду. Нужно постараться вспомнить, что нужно делать при пожарах. Никаких лифтов. Никакой спешки и резких вдохов… вода! Альфа положил ладонь себе на грудь и сжал пальцами ткань. Футболка успела пропитаться потом со стороны спины. Лэнс быстро спустился на седьмой этаж, и у него тут появилась одышка. Очень плохо. Не стоит так часто вдыхать. Не задумываясь, он снял с себя футболку и побежал в сторону общих туалетов. Плевать, для омег или для альф. Всех уже эвакуировали из горящего здания. Всех, кроме неё.

* * *

  
Возгорание началось на восьмом этаже, со стороны торца. Кит с Лэнсом, ничего не понимая, подошли к собравшейся у общежития толпе. Они не собирались возвращаться в общежитие, однако не могли пройти мимо такого количества взволнованных и наперебой кричавших людей. Полли стояла в центре одного из столиков, что в летнее время выносили за пределы столовой, и держала в руках плотную папку и громко называла фамилии студентов. Заметив Лео, она что-то вычеркнула из списка.

— Ли? — Полли оглянулась. — Где Даль Ли?

— Она ещё не вернулась.

— Чёрт возьми, я же просила её там не задерживаться. Лира Лэйн?

— Здесь.

— С десятого, девятого и восьмого этажей все на месте, — Полли зачеркнула её имя. — Без паники!

— Что значит, Даль не вернулась? — Лэнс нахмурился и посмотрел на Ханка.

Ханк помог Полли спуститься со стола, и девушка взволнованно посмотрела сначала на Лео, потом на горящее здание.

— Что происходит? — обратился Кит к Ханку.

— На восьмом этаже горит чья-то комната, — пояснил бета.

— Горит? — Кит испуганно поджал губы, смотря на здание. — Но…

— Даль должна была выйти за мной, но её нет уже… мы здесь минут десять.

Лэнс выругался на испанском.

— Ты куда? — Кит крепко вцепился ему в предплечье.

— А сам как думаешь?

— Леонсио, пожалуйста, не стоит так рисковать, — Полли подошла к нему с другой стороны. — Мы уже вызвали пожарную и спасательную службу, они будут здесь с минуты на минуту.

— Какую минуту? — зарычал альфа. — Когда они приедут, спасать будет некого.

Кит вздрогнул и опустил руки, подчиняясь ему. Лео был прав. Полли недовольно посмотрела на альфу и встала между Лэнсом и Китом, закрывая собой омегу.

— Не смей на него рычать! Если он не может тебе противостоять, это не значит, что не могу я, — девушка с лёгкостью выдержала прямой взгляд глаза в глаза и нахмурилась.

Лэнс знал, что у Полли сильная сущность, но чтобы настолько… Он едва ли не сдался ей! Чёртова альфа.

— Полли, — угрожающе оскалился Лэнс.

— Если через пять минут ты не выйдешь, — Полли, отпуская свою сущность альфы, старалась говорить так, чтобы были видны её зубы, — я лично туда поднимусь и…

Альфа не уступала ни в чём. Настоящее чудо, что она решилась пойти на компромисс в такой ситуации. Полли даже не успела договорить, как Лео ринулся прочь. Альфа недовольно посмотрела ему вслед, ей не хотелось становиться причиной большего количества потенциальных жертв. Полли сдула с глаз мешавшую светлую чёлку и рыкнула от собственного бессилия и бездействия, швырнув папку со списком на землю.

Ну почему в критических ситуациях так сложно взять себя в руки и мыслить рационально и логически?

Да пошло оно всё! Омеге рядом с ней сейчас нужна была помощь — без особых усилий по его запаху можно было понять, что парню чертовски страшно, и он плохо себя чувствует. Она подошла к Киту и крепко обняла его, стараясь защитить и уберечь его слабую сущность.

Из окон с боковой стороны уже начал валить чёрный дым.

* * *

  
Удушающая вонь становилась сильнее. Запах гари то расслаивался, то соединялся в один безумный коктейль из запахов жжённой проводки, пластика и древесины. Самое страшное было в том, что только угарный газ не имел никакого запаха. Должно быть, на этаж выше его прилично накопилось. Если появится головная боль или дезориентация, придётся срочно спускаться вниз по лестнице.

Лео разорвал футболку и, повернув кран, обильно смочил её ледяной водой. Нужно было озаботиться об этом заранее, а не терять время в этом месте. Он вернулся к общей лестнице и поднялся на половину лестничного пролёта. Даль нашла его сама. Она медленно спускалась с лестницы, тяжело дыша и держась обеими руками за перила. Альфа чуть не свалилась с ног, когда Лэнс поймал её руку и перекинул себе через плечи. Он обнял девушку за талию.

— Откуда… Быстро приложи к лицу, — парень отдал ей второй кусок своей мокрой футболки. — Сможешь сама идти?

— Да. Там никого нет. Идём вниз.

Её лицо с одной стороны покрылось тонким слоем грязной копоти и сажи, и пока Даль кашляла, но упорно прижимала мокрую ткань к носу и губам, Лэнс обернулся назад, чтобы с ужасом увидеть, как через прозрачные стёкла дверей виднелся чёрный дым, что клубами струился по потолку уже наверняка заполнил весь восьмой этаж.

Когда они спустятся хотя бы на этаж ниже, им станет чуть легче дышать. Когда они выйдут за пределы своих возможностей, весь этот ужас закончится.

* * *

  
— Лэнс! — как только Кит заметил парня в таком столпотворении, сразу бросился к нему.

Альфа уже передал девушку в руки врачей скорой помощи и успел несколько минут спокойно подышать кислородной маской. Всё же ему повезло, и он не успел надышаться угарным газом. Но Даль повезло больше всех. Настоящее чудо, что она смогла самостоятельно передвигаться в таких жутких условиях.

Она успела прийти в себя и рассказать, как отстала от других буквально на минуту, чтобы удостовериться, что они вывели всех. И тут ей самой стало плохо. До того, как Даль увезли в больницу, она успела рассказать Лео, что тогда у неё быстро помутился рассудок. Будь то паника или газ, она не понимала, что делала.

Во всём теле появилась дикая слабость, звон в ушах. Ей было трудно идти и, она просто осела вниз у стены, у самого выхода к лестнице. Она не понимала, где находится, и что с ней происходит. Зато Даль смогла услышать чьи-то шаги и из последних сил смогла встать и пройти прямо, толкая дверь и выходя на лестницу. Даль повезло, что она смогла побороть саму себя.

Она даже не сразу поняла, что за ней пришёл именно Лео. Понимание и рассудок к ней вернулись, стоило им выйти на свежий воздух.

Врачи сразу определили по её словам типичные симптомы отравления угарным газом и предложили Лео тоже поехать с ними. Он отказался. Мигающие яркие огни проблесковых маячков на крышах многочисленных машин разных спецслужб только раздражали и отвлекали альфу. Он никак не мог найти взглядом Кита, пока тот не подбежал к нему сам.

— Кит? Я в порядке.

Кит никак не выказывал это внешне, но Лэнс чувствовал, что омега желал близости, жаждал его прикосновений, чтобы убедиться в том, что с ним по-настоящему всё хорошо.

Лэнс сделал шаг к нему в попытке обнять, но Кит рефлекторного отошёл на шаг назад. От него слишком неприятно пахло? Может, запах гари не выветрился до конца? Скорее бы принять душ. Лео развёл руки в стороны в приглашающем жесте. Кит не устоит.

— Иди ко мне.

Омега медленно поднял руку и подошёл ближе, касаясь пальцами голой груди. Кит облегчённо выдохнул, понимая, что он волновался зря, однако… Промелькнувшее в его голове чувство потери привело омегу в неописуемый ужас. Что если бы с Леонсио что-то случилось? Кит бы не вынес ещё одного такого несчастного случая в своей жизни, что привёл бы к потере близкого человека.

Кит обнял его за плечи и встал вплотную, прикасаясь носом к тёплой шее. Лэнс крепко обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. Альфа пах собой. Так приятно и знакомо. Этот запах пробуждал в нём нечто спящее и неизведанное. Животное. Кит тихо зарычал.

— Зачем ты туда пошёл?

Лэнс ничего не ответил, не желая провоцировать омегу своими неаккуратными словами на неизбежную ссору. Он просто закрыл глаза и поднял голову вверх, к свежему ветру, будучи не в силах выносить слабый запах Кита, который почему-то стал ощущаться более сладким.

Альфа повернул голову, чтобы как следует разглядеть злополучный этаж на фоне стремительно темнеющего вечернего неба. Благодаря спецслужбам от пожара не осталось и следа. Лео надеялся, что сейчас руководство колледжа уже собрало срочное совещание. Надо же переселить всех студентов в другое место, пока полиция с пожарными специалистами оцепят всё здание и будут выяснять причины возгорания.

Как же хорошо, что все остались живы. Страшно представить, что было бы, если проживающие на восьмом этаже девушки-альфы своевременно не подняли автоматический сигнал тревоги по всему зданию. Их в качестве свидетелей привлекли к расследованию и успели опросить на месте. Лео слышал, как они рассказывали сотрудникам полиции, что загорелась нежилая комната, и они, быстро собрав документы, разделились: Полли с Даль побежали наверх, чтобы повторно предупредить два верхних этажа, остальные — вниз.

Лэнс снова вздрогнул, стоило ему представить, как они стучали в каждую дверь и кричали, что это не учебная тревога. Безумно страшно.

Кит растерянно проследил взглядом, за действиями альфы. Судя по его отстранённому взгляду, Лео думал о чём-то важном. Кит не хотел бы его сейчас отвлекать. Омега вздохнул и посмотрел на беззащитную шею альфы, на чёткую линию ключиц, на ровную линию челюсти. Какой же он красивый.

Когда альфа открывает омеге шею… Неужели Лэнс настолько доверяет Киту? Доверяет ему свою жизнь, но при этом так безрассудно рискует своей ради других.

Кит закрыл глаза, сознательно отдаваясь своим инстинктам, которые вопили лишь об одном — нужно помочь альфе.

Парень провёл кончиком носа вдоль шеи снизу вверх, втягивая успокаивающий запах и заставляя альфу приятно вздрогнуть. Губы повторили тот же путь, и Кит, не сдерживаясь, поцеловал его в шею.

Лэнс глубоко вдохнул и приоткрыл губы, но вовремя сдержал себя от стона, когда влажный язык омеги прошёл по чувствительной коже. Оставленный слюной след сразу начало неприятно холодить от малейшего дуновения ветра.

Кит лизал его! Зализывал несуществующие раны. Лэнс сам не раз видел, как слюна омег действует на раны альф. Они способны заживлять небольшие порезы и царапины, даже синяки быстрее проходят.

Когда-то в детстве мама целовала его синяки на руках или коленках, даже лизала царапину на кончике носа — через пару часов от неё не оставалось и следа.

Лео как-то спросил об этом странном эффекте заживления Мэтта, на что тот начал сетовать на отсутствие этого важного материала в школьной программе по биологии. Мэтт любезно прочитал ему часовую лекцию, которая сводилась к нескольким простым словам. Эволюционно в слюне омег появился фермент, который мог быстро обеззараживать и даже заживлять небольшие царапины или поверхностные повреждения кожного покрова. В древности любой омега мог зализать раны любого альфы или беты после нападения на них диких хищников, количество фермента позволяло затянуться даже рваным ранам. Поэтому омег всегда берегли. Они не только продолжали род, но и были залогом выживания.

Но с постепенным изобретением медицины этот эффект стал регрессировать, и в двадцать первом веке о нём мало кто знал. «Зализывание» довольно слабо, но проявлялось между близкими кровными родственниками или истинными парами как отголосок прошедших тысячелетий.

— Кит? — хрипло одёрнул его альфа.

Омега, явно увлечённый своим делом, продолжал слизывать с горячей кожи пот и грязь, выискивая раны. Кит едва слышно что-то простонал, и его губы тихо оставили свой влажный след под ухом. Альфа утробно зарычал, пытаясь привлечь внимание омеги.

— Не надо, Кит, я весь грязный. И лицо в копоти… Со мной всё хорошо! Чёрт.

Словами это делать бесполезно. Он ничего не добьётся — Кит попросту не услышит. Лэнс обхватил лицо омеги ладонями, наклонился и нежно поцеловал в губы. Когда он отстранился, не давая омеге ответить, Кит удивлённо заморгал.

— Что произошло?

— Пожар в общаге, я помог выбраться Даль.

Кит прижался носом к голой груди альфы, жадно вдыхая его запах, чтобы удостовериться в его нормальном состоянии. Взгляд омеги остановился на серебряной подвеске в форме полумесяца, которую Кит заметил только сейчас и сконцентрировался на ней, чтобы его снова не повело. От Лео пахло гарью и тёплым древесным запахом. Он пах огнём.

— Замёрзнешь, идиот, — Кит отвязал от бёдер свою любимую толстовку и отдал альфе.

Кит нехотя отстранился, чтобы дать альфе одеться и тут же вернуться в его объятия. Где-то глубоко внутри его сущность была полностью удовлетворена и спокойна — пусть и временно, но она оставила на теле Лэнса свой запах. Альфа стоял в его объятиях живее всех живых, а его запах словно окутывает всё тело невесомой пеленой, которая скоро растает в ночном холодном воздухе и растворится.

Неужели их сущности договорились? Когда же договорятся они сами?

* * *

  
Уже на следующий день новость о пожаре была у всех на слуху. Эту ночь им пришлось провести как попало, но Альфор с Кораном и Аллурой сделали всё возможное, договорившись с ближайшими гостиницами на размещение студентов. Не было смысла переоборудовать учебный корпус под жилой, к тому же у них просто не было на это времени. Кит невольно усмехнулся, когда подумал, что после произошедшего работы у Лотора прибавится.

Кит и Кэти с утра собрали вещи, чтобы в скором времени, точнее через пару часов, уехать на летние каникулы домой к Широ и Мэтту.

Кит, недовольный и практически не сомкнувший этой ночью глаз, спустился в столовую и молча сел за столик. Никто из друзей не проявлял особого энтузиазма. Хотя в преддверии летних каникул всё общежитие закатывало знатные тусовки.

— Мда, прославились, — мрачно заметил Ханк и кивнул головой в сторону телевизора, в новостях с утра крутили этот сюжет с их колледжем.

— Вау, кто к нам подсел, — Лэнс потянулся, демонстрируя ту самую футболку из блёсток с мопсом, которую он так хотел купить около года назад.

Оказывается, Кит купил её в тот же день, когда они всем скопом поехали в кино, но всё никак не мог найти подходящего повода для подарка, а потом и вовсе забыл, закинув её вглубь полки своего шкафа.

— Тебя это удивляет? — Кит поднял бровь и наклонился к альфе, обнимая его за плечи.

Лэнс только приоткрыл губы на вдохе, чтобы сказать что-то в своей испанской манере, но так и не успел ничего сделать — Кит подался вперед и поцеловал его в губы. Парень вдохнул носом от неожиданности и закрыл глаза, незамедлительно отвечая омеге.

— О, Господи! — воскликнул Ханк и растянул губы в довольной улыбке. — Я проставляюсь в «In-n-out».

Кэти уронила вилку на пол, но не обратила на это никакого внимания. Она даже сняла очки, чтобы их протереть о край рубашки.

— Вы оба такие мерзкие. Прекратите лизаться! Фу-у-у.

Кит начал смеяться в поцелуй и отстранился, ровно садясь на своём месте.

— Вы сами хотели нас свести, — Кит облизал губы, — так что помолчи?

— Ладно. Сдаюсь.

— Так что, ребят? Вы типа официально вместе? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Ханк.

— Да.

— Нет… Не знаю, — тут же поправил себя Кит и замялся, поднимая руку и нервно пропуская отросшие сзади волосы между пальцев.

— Не знаю?! — Пидж была готова рвать и метать. — Ты же сам его целуешь. В чём прикол, Кит? Это не смешно.

— Пидж, не кричи на него, — попросил Лэнс. — Я понимаю, насколько ему сложно после вчерашнего, так что не надо.

Девушка устало простонала и вырвала вилку из руки Ханка, чтобы не идти за другой. А то она непременно кого-нибудь ненароком убьёт по пути.

— Ясно всё с вами, — прошипела она. — Сейчас верну.

Лео взял омегу за руку, на что Кит вздохнул и переплёл их пальцы.

— Слушай, я тут подумал, — обратился Кит к сестре, — может, они могли бы погостить у нас несколько дней?

Кэти чуть не выронила вилку во второй раз.

— Да ладно? И трёх лет не прошло, как ты додумался!

— Блять! Я серьёзно.

— Всё. Я звоню Широ и спрашиваю, — Кэти залпом выпила свой сок, отдала Ханку его вилку и встала из-за стола, чтобы найти более тихое место для звонка.

— Что происходит? — Ханк непонимающе переглянулся с Лэнсом.

— Ханк, ты хочешь пожить немного у нас, пока тут не утрясётся этот кошмар с перераспределением?

Перераспределение было жуткой вещью. Все, кто жил в Сан-Диего или на его окраинах, и кому было, куда уехать, сделали это ещё вчера ночью. Осталось около трёхсот пятидесяти человек, которых временно разместили в гостинице. Они не смогут вернуться в общежитие за своими вещами ещё три дня.

— Ну, я живу в соседнем штате… Мне было бы накладно выезжать из Калифорнии. Думаю, я «за». Если можно.

Кит молча кивнул ему и перевёл взгляд на альфу.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Поедешь со мной?

Кит волновался и думал, что ему будет трудно пригласить к себе альфу, но на самом деле всё оказалось куда проще.

— Ну, я… эм, — Лэнс неловко отвёл взгляд и сглотнул.

— Поедет, — хмыкнул Ханк.

— Тогда чего сидите? Собирайте шмотки, если есть.

* * *

  
Чёрная машина приехала на парковку перед главным корпусом с небольшой задержкой. Кэти уже успела пожаловаться Мэтту в «Твиттер», бросить свою сумку на асфальт и лечь рядом с Ханком на газон, пока их никто не видел никто из преподавателей. Многие не разрешали ходить по газону.

Кит окликнул Пидж с Ханком, зевнул и, подхватив одной рукой свои немногочисленные вещи, пошёл навстречу выходящему из машины Широ.

— Мэтт остался дома?

— Да, еле отговорил его ехать со мной.

— Какой же ты… Он всего лишь беременный, а не тяжелобольной.

Широ пожал руки подошедшим Ханку и Лэнсу.

— Ему рожать через два месяца, я просто пытаюсь его не нервировать. Он и так сам не свой, — Широ обнял Кэти и Кита и поцеловал их по очереди в макушку.

Девушка вскрикнула и ударила его сумкой. Омега последовал её примеру.

— Фу! Мы же на людях…

— А ты что собственного брата стесняешься?

— Скорее, не брата, а профессора Широгане, — Кэти закатила глаза.

Кит поджал губы и активно закивал головой на её слова, глядя Широ в глаза, пока Лэнс с Ханком открыли багажник и утрамбовывали вещи.

— Привет! — доброжелательно произнёс незнакомый высокий голос.

Ханк с Лэнсом вскрикнули и чуть не выронили свои вещи, когда им улыбнулась какая-то девушка с заднего сиденья.

— А… Забыл сказать. Коран едет с нами, и к нам, как видите, уже Ромелль приехала.

— Что ещё за «Ромелль»? Такое имя вообще есть? — Кэти нахмурилась и переглянулась с Китом.

— Ну… Имя «Коран» тебе не кажется странным? Она его дочь, — хмыкнул Кит, указывая на девушку в машине. — Нашла, чему удивляться.

— Поговорим о дьяволе, и он явится, — тихо произнёс Лэнс, стоило ему заметить присоединившегося к ним из ниоткуда Корана.

Ханк прикрыл губы ладонью и рассмеялся.

— Папуля! — высокая блондинка с длинными волосами, собранными в два высоких хвоста, резво выскочила из машины и пулей прилетела в объятия беты.

— Моя девочка! Как долго я тебя не видел, — Коран рассмеялся и поцеловал дочь в лоб.

На соседнее парковочное место лихо заехала и припарковалась светлая машина с перламутровым отливом, и когда со стороны водительского сиденья опустилось затонированное стекло, Аллура приветливо помахала им рукой из окна. Сидевший рядом с ней, на переднем пассажирском сиденье, бледный Лотор обмахивался рукой. Ему явно было дурно.

— Я чувствую себя героем фильма «Такси»!

— Прекрати. Я нормально вожу! — возразила ему Аллура.

— Кажется, я не дышал всё это время…

Аллура хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу и выдохнула.

— О, привет, Ромелль! Давно не виделись, — Аллура улыбнулась. — Не думала, что ты так рано приедешь. Широ, вы уже решили, кто поедет с нами, а кто с тобой?

— Ещё нет. Мы только собрались все вместе, — Широ бегло осмотрел свой отряд. — Надо распределить детей. Давайте Ханка посадим в центр, чтобы машину не заносило и к нему девушек полегче. Пидж, Ромелль и Коран с Ханком едут со мной. Кит и Лэнс, садитесь к Аллуре.

— За что мне это… — Кит вздохнул и покорно потащил альфу за собой, взяв его за руку. — Сейчас начнётся настоящий дрифт, так что пристегнись, ладно?

Лэнс сглотнул, чувствуя, что после поездки с Аллурой, он не откажется выпить чего-нибудь крепкого.

* * *

  
Кит зашёл в гостиную в чёрных коротких шортах и растянутой постоянно спадающей с одного плеча кофте непонятного бледно-розового цвета.

— Ни слова об этом, — предупредил он присутствующих, прищурившись на покрасневшего от сдерживаемого смеха Мэтта.

— Так, смотрите, — Кэти указала ладонью на лестницу на второй этаж. — Ханк с Кораном сверху в гостевой комнате, там две кровати. Аллура с Лотором на первом этаже, где обычно. Ромелль, ты будешь спать в моей комнате сверху. Лео будет спать здесь, в гостиной, ты не против?

— Нет.

— Отлично, — выдохнула Пидж. — Широ снова укатил в магазин?

— Надеюсь, в этот раз за алкоголем и без выкрутасов, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Я вас уже заждался, идём обедать. Для кого мы готовили?

Аллура с Ромелль радостно переглянулись между собой.

— Мне столько нужно вам рассказать!

— За столом и расскажешь, Ром, — подмигнула ей омега.

Лэнс невольно вздрогнул, всё ещё «отходя» от последствий головокружительной поездки в машине Аллуры. Он успел помолиться раз десять точно, пока омега гнала по дорогам на полной скорости. Лотор постоянно напоминал ей об ограничительных знаках, однако… В общем, они каким-то неведомым образом приехали на полчаса раньше машины Широ.

Мэтт прошёл мимо альфы и прикоснулся прохладной ладонью к его щеке.

— Пойдём.

Альфа обхватил запястье парня пальцами и взял его за руку. В этот момент Мэтт чем-то неуловимо напомнил ему Веронику. Своей нежностью, приятным родительским отношением. Лео будто снова оказался дома. Это лето точно станет незабываемым.


	8. Третий курс. Шестой семестр. Летние каникулы.

Лэнс крепче обнял подушку и позволил себе задремать, сидя на диване, который ему предстояло разложить на ночь. Альфа привычно преодолел тонкую границу сна, оставляя призрачную связь с действительностью и мироощущением. Но в какой-то момент свежий запах Кита стал ощутимее, и Лео шмыгнул носом. Парень довольно выдохнул, растягивая губы в улыбке — Кит гладил его по голове.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Я и не спал. Сиеста, — пояснил Лео, лениво приоткрыв один глаз. — В Калифорнии не так жарко, как в Гранаде, но иногда мне так хочется ничего не делать…

— А, это когда вы спите в обеденное время?

— Да ладно, что за стереотипы? Хотя если начистоту, сиеста длится три часа с часа до пяти после полудня. И нет, мы не спим, иначе потом нереально вернуться к работе, просто отдыхаем из-за невыносимой жары. Сейчас этим, в основном, занимается старшее поколение, а мы с сестрой ходили в спортзал или просто сидели вместе, как сидим сейчас мы, перед телевизором с нескончаемым сериалом и дремали.

— Классно… Эм, можно посидеть с тобой?

— Попробуй не заснуть челлендж?

— Вызов принят, — Кит подмигнул, тут же обнял Лео за талию и прислонился щекой к плечу, закрывая глаза.

Кит глубоко вдохнул тёплый еле ощутимый после принятого душа запах альфы и почти признался себе в том, что он сейчас им наслаждается. Омега резко поднял голову и удивлённо распахнул глаза, когда потерял над собой контроль и коснулся лбом шеи альфы.

— Я не сплю, — неразборчиво сказал Кит. — Это всё из-за тебя. Хочешь, чтобы я заснул?

— Ты меня раскусил, — альфа весь затрясся от беззвучного смеха и наклонился, целуя омегу в губы.

Кит выдохнул с тихим стоном, обнимая Лео за шею и притягивая к себе. Разморенный поверхностным сном и приятной тихой атмосферой омега поддался и раскрыл губы, проводя языком по языку альфы.

Тихой атмосферой. Слишком тихой.

— Не смей меня так целовать.

— А то что? — Кит прищурился, нехотя отстраняясь, чтобы ловко сесть сверху на бёдра альфы и сжать их коленями.

— А то я тебя…

— Куда удрали Кит с Лэнсом? — послышалось со второго этажа.

— Я бы сказала засосались, — голос Пидж позвучал совсем близко, и Кит с Лео облизали губы и одновременно повернулись.

— Этот гоблин… — Кит закатил глаза и перевёл взгляд обратно на альфу, аккуратно стирая большим пальцем свою слюну с уголка его губ.

— Привет, Кэти, разве вы не уехали на пляж? — Лео крепче обнял омегу за талию и подтянул ближе к груди.

— Думали, что фотик потеряли, а он был у Корана… — девушка с незаинтересованным выражением лица шумно втянула густой молочный коктейль из трубочки. — А вы, я так посмотрю, тоже кое-что потеряли. Кажется, это называется «стыд»? Нужно попросить Мэтта заехать в аптеку за _тем самым_. Бывайте.

* * *

  
— Мэтт, а как вы с Широ познакомились?

Как Мэтт и обещал Лэнсу, они нашли время поговорить друг с другом. Благо сейчас терраса с выходом в большой внутренний двор пустовала, и можно было спокойно полежать в тени на мягких шезлонгах — Ромелль, Аллура и Кэти бегали по всему двору в купальниках с подсоединёнными к внешним водным кранам шлангами и брызгали друг в друга водой. А потом и Кита втянули в эту вакханалию. Наверняка весь газон уже превратился в сплошное болото. Как же хорошо, что сейчас все, кроме Корана и Ромелль, ушли к соседям на барбекю. А заодно и в их бассейн.

— Мой отец набирал команду профессоров из Франции и США для изучения поствакциальных реакций организмов альф, бет и омег от вируса, и Широ получил приглашение на…

— Подожди, но ведь Широ — физик…

— Забавно получилось. Широ изучает самые огромные объекты во Вселенной, а я — самые мельчайшие клетки и молекулы ДНК. В биологии есть раздел под названием «биофизика», которая как раз таки изучает все физические процессы в биологических системах…

 _«Да-да, я понял, прошу тебя, ближе к сути»_ , — мысленно взмолился Лэнс и подпёр щёку ладонью, медленно моргнул и сладко причмокнул губами.

— Мда. С одной стороны я понимаю, что Кит в тебе нашёл, а с другой…

— Что? — альфа заметно оживился.

— Хах, а вот теперь ты начал меня слушать, — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Так вот. Отец связался с Широ и выслал ему почтой предложение стать консультантом нашей программы. И Широ прилетел во Францию, а потом было много неинтересных научных вещей, и наша команда учёных смогла успешно закончить проект «Керберос». Если коротко, как ты любишь.

— М-м, а когда вы начали встречаться?

— Под конец нашей работы. Отец и без того постоянно шутил надо мной и ставил нас с Широ в неудобное положение, мы с ним не особо-то общались тогда… Про маму с Кэти я вообще молчу. Они при любом удобном случае пытались оставить нас с Такаши наедине. А потом вообще устроили свидание. Точнее, подтолкнули Широ пригласить меня в кино, но я же не дурак. Я сразу всё понял и попросил их не лезть в мою жизнь.

— Как именно ты понял?

— Когда он позвал меня в кино, я долго над этим смеялся, а Широ никак не мог понять почему. Смеюсь ли я над ним или… над всей ситуацией в целом. Просто у нас все зарубежные фильмы дублируют на французском — Широ не было смысла посещать кинотеатр, он бы там без субтитров ни слова не понял. Я ему об этом рассказал, и мы уже смеялись вместе, но в итоге мне стало не до смеха, когда он поставил меня перед фактом, что «мы идём в кино этим же вечером». Потом он сказал мне, что был приятно удивлён, увидев меня в тот день с другой стороны.

Лео поднял бровь.

— Что ещё за «другая сторона»?

— Другая сторона личности, наверное. Мы ведь общались формально и только в научно-исследовательском центре. А потом мы увидели друг друга иначе, _почувствовали_ , и всё как-то само… и вот, — омега развёл руками, показывая вокруг себя, — я здесь.

Значит, Лэнсу тоже нужно увидеть Кита с другой стороны? Господи, да что это вообще такое?

За прошедший год они не просто успели стать друзьями, но и _сблизились_. Лео уже не раз видел, что Кит так отчаянно скрывал за напускным безразличием. Он ведь чувствовал его эмоции благодаря запаху, и Кит тоже… так переживал за него вчера. И плакал. Из-за этого Лео чувствовал себя последним идиотом.

Если они так чутко чувствуют эмоции друг друга, то это делает их _эмоциональной парой?_ Большинство истинных пар были эмоциональны и восприимчивы к эмпатии и состраданию в отношении друг друга, но ведь были и исключения…

И что у них за отношения? Какой вообще из него альфа, раз он не может спросить у Кита напрямую. Это ведь нормально. Нормально открыто говорить вслух о своих чувствах с тем, кто был далеко не безразличен.

— Знаешь, я выбрал Широ из-за его внутренней силы, на самом деле первое, что замечает омега в потенциальном партнёре на подсознательном уровне — способность позаботиться о потомстве, — Мэтт похлопал альфу по плечу и отвлёкся на позвавшую его с кухни Ромелль. — Мне кажется, это надолго. Если хочешь, договорим позже, ладно? А то эти двое переведут продукты и спалят мою драгоценную кухню.

Омега улыбнулся ему и отошёл на кухню в надежде, что Коран с Ромелль не начали готовить. Лэнс чуть ли не согнулся пополам от смеха и встал ровно, улыбаясь, пока не повернулся, поймав взгляд Кита. Он уже успел вернуться?

Первое, что увидел Кит, как только зашёл в гостиную и встал напротив больших стеклянных дверей террасы — улыбку. Самую фантастическую, самую красивую улыбку, которую он только видел за свою жизнь. Лэнс смеялся и смотрел на него.

— Если это не та самая легендарная испанская харизма, покорившая твоё чёрствое сердце, то я не знаю, чем ещё это может быть…

— Аллура? — Кит с трудом перевёл взгляд на омегу.

— Да?

— Завались, пожалуйста?

Аллура прикрыла губы ладонью и рассмеялась, шлёпнув Кита по плечу.

— Фу, как грубо, — Лео подошёл к ним и обнял Кита за плечи. — Мне научить тебя хорошим манерам?

— Смотря, чем будешь учить, — Кит поднял брови и поцеловал альфу в щёку.

— И в каких позах, — поддакнула Пидж, вынув из уха один наушник.

Кит хмыкнул, впервые ничего ей не сказав в ответ на пошлую шутку.

— Именно.

Услышав ответ Кита, Аллура смешно округлила глаза и почесала голову, решив неотложно помочь Мэтту на кухне.

— Надеюсь, Широ этого не слышал, — Кэти неловко оглянулась на лестницу позади себя. — Ну что, они сказали, мясо готово. Идём!

* * *

  
После того как Ханк с Лэнсом (а в особенности Лэнс) погостили пару дней у семьи Широгане, Мэтт начал играть бровями и лукаво смотреть на Кита, будто самолично и неоднократно ловил его на «горяченьком». Наверное, именно поэтому Мэтту приспичило с ним поговорить. И ладно бы они снова обсуждали, как их всё задолбало, но ведь снова Мэтт начал втирать очередную нудятину на своём научном языке про психологию поведения альф и омег.

— Я понимаю, что ты биолог, но давай ты не будешь обсуждать со мной птичек и пчёл и детей в капусте. Я вроде как знаю о существовании смазки и презервативов.

— Во-первых, я не биолог, а преподаватель биохимии, а во-вторых, если не со мной, то с Широ.

— Изверг. Фактически ты сейчас не препод, ты же снова ушёл, так и не взяв декрет. Ладно, — Кит глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, — я внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Долбанная Калифорния! — сразу завёлся Мэтт. — Всего шесть недель декрета, они с ума сошли… Надо было наблюдаться дома у родителей, во Франции, сидел бы себе спокойно шестнадцать недель с ребёнком…

Кит поджал губы, невольно сжалившись над ним — Мэтту рожать через три месяца. Родители не могут оставить работу и прилететь к ним на летние каникулы, но обещают быть здесь в первых числах сентября.

— Так. Я спокоен, — Мэтт тяжело выдохнул и опустил ладонь на округлившийся живот.

— Ты как?

— Нормально. Знаешь, мы не просили нашего врача сообщать пол ребёнка, но я тебе однозначно скажу, что это будет альфа. Настолько быстро развивается, что мне уже трудно вставать с кровати самостоятельно. А ещё я бы отдал всё, чтобы снова поспать на животе…

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? — Кит нетерпеливо поёрзал на стуле и взял Мэтта за руки, опуская их на стол.

— Да. По поводу Лео. Ты помнишь вашу первую встречу?

— Ты хотел сказать драку? Да.

— А после, когда вы поговорили… Вы же поговорили?

— Можно и так сказать, — хмыкнул Кит.

— У тебя тогда чесалась шея?

— Что за… Ты думаешь, я помню? Что за хе… — Кит подумал, что совсем скоро с ними будет жить младенец, и почему-то ему стало немного совестно, — хрень?

Мэтт рассмеялся.

— Ладно. Когда он тебя разозлил, и ты бросил ему вызов, потом он использовал альфий голос, и начался пиздец. Так всё было?

— Ну, приблизительно. Как в тумане, я почти забыл… Помню, что мне было страшно. К чему все эти вопросы?

— Когда пара встречает друг друга, то они стремятся высвободить свои сущности, не в таких масштабах, как было у вас, конечно, но… Дело в том, что в первую встречу у альф непроизвольно могут вылезти когти и клыки, а у омег чешется шея. Догадываешься по какой причине?

— Метка? — Кит неуверенно кивнул головой.

— Именно. Также омега может использовать зов, на который у альф происходит обильное слюноотделение и потоотделение, чтобы они могли догнать омегу, поставить метку и зализать её.

— Средневековье…

— Я утрировал, но общий механизм за века не изменился, поверь.

— Подожди, а разве не наоборот? Это же только омеги могут зализывать раны альф.

— Не только. Истинные пары и родственники могут. Однажды пока я спал, Широ зализал мой пирсинг в… неважно где, просто знай, что это не миф.

— Может, у тебя ещё и татуировка есть? — Кит захлопал ресницами.

— Может и есть, — неопределённо ответил Мэтт с довольной улыбкой.

— А если у омеги ничего не болит после секса, тогда, получается, что…

Мэтт понимающе хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то это абсолютно нормально, когда альфа облегчает партнёру… — Мэтт замялся, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, но недовольно рыкнул, — да, альфа вылизывает омегу _везде_ , чтобы наутро у него ничего не болело. В периоды течек это происходит инстинктивно. Альфам «крышу сносит» от запаха и вкуса смазки, так что это тоже доставляет им удовольствие в полной мере.

— Чувствую себя первокурсником-дебилом на твоей лекции, — Кит поморщился и ахнул, сжимая ладони парня. — Совсем забыл! Мэтт, я хотел спросить кое-что… про циклы течек.

— М?

— Они могут сбалансироваться без секса?

— Навряд ли.

— Ну, а если… Я не знаю, если есть что-нибудь, что может остановить действие блокаторов?

— Стресс, — не задумываясь, ответил Мэтт и сам себе кивнул головой, — и, наверное, алкоголь в больших дозах. Этанол разрушает молекулы, из которых состоит основное действующее вещество блокаторов — изо…

— Да, я понял, спасибо, — Кит нервно сглотнул и отстранёно перевёл взгляд в открытое окно.

Мэтт подозрительно прищурился и сверлил его взглядом около минуты.

Тогда Кит готов был на него молиться — Мэтт явно понял, да любой идиот бы понял, что Кит спрашивал про себя, но не стал докапываться и строить из себя заботливого папочку. И тем более рассказывать Широ.

А ещё Кит с ужасом осознал, что тот сон после посвята никогда не был сном, и они с Лео тогда в действительности переспали. Какой позор.

* * *

  
Кит чихнул утром. Потом кашлянул и шмыгнул носом. Не следовало ему вчера позволять девчонкам обливать себя с головой, а потом расхаживать весь день без футболки.

Мэтт поцеловал сидевшего за столом Кита в макушку и попросил закончить салат, пока они с Широ, Лотором и Ханком будут в гипермаркете.

Кит нахмурился, но послушно принялся разрезать томаты.

— Я думал, тебе нравится готовить? Почему такой кислый вид? — Лэнс зашёл на кухню с полной корзиной чистого белья.

— Потише, пожалуйста, — неразборчиво и как-то слишком устало пробормотал Кит.

— Кит? — Лэнс опустил корзину на пол и подошёл сбоку.

Лезвие ножа громко опустилось на доску, разрезая пополам сочный томат. Движения изящных рук были слегка не скоординированы, Кит всё ещё хмурился и часто моргал, предположительно, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд.

Альфа внимательно оглядел его лицо и вздохнул, протягивая ладонь к запястью омеги и останавливая руку.

— Я закончу, — прошептал Лэнс.

— Ты же… — Кит прочистил горло.

— Пойдём, — альфа взял парня за руку и отвёл наверх, в его комнату.

Для начала Лэнс обнял омегу, но не почувствовал даже намёка на природный запах. С ним что-то было не так. Затем Лео попросил Кита сесть на кровать.

— Я в порядке…

— Ну да, а то я не вижу, насколько ты «в порядке», — запричитал альфа. — Под одеяло, живо.

— Мне не пять лет, — раздражённо сказал Кит, — не указывай мне.

Вот оно! Снова начинается — они оба раздражаются на пустом месте, из-за ничего.

— Я не указываю тебе, я тебя прошу, — Лео сел рядом и поцеловал горячий лоб омеги. — Я же вижу, что тебе нехорошо.

Кит поджал губы и опустил голову, прикасаясь ладонью ко лбу.

— Пиздец голова болит, — произнёс он несвойственным ему высоким голосом.

— Я сейчас, — тихо оповестил альфа и вышел из комнаты.

* * *

  
Когда Лэнс вернулся, Кит безуспешно пытался распутать своё летнее одеяло.

— Сейчас помогу. Что бы ты без меня делал? — альфа босиком забрался на чужую кровать и сел рядом, согнув ноги в коленях.

Лэнс левой рукой убрал длинные волосы со лба омеги назад и прислонил к горячему лбу мокрую правую ладонь. Кит свёл брови и облегчённо выдохнул от столь необходимой прохлады.

— Я не нашёл ненужную ткань, чтобы намочить, так что пока обойдёмся так. Позже спущусь и поищу внимательнее.

Кит еле слышно промычал, прислоняясь спиной на подушку у стены.

— Кит? Легче?

Лэнс перевернул ладонь, прикладывая её другой стороной.

Кит выдохнул. Мир на мгновение принял прежние очертания, а после всё снова поплыло перед глазами. Омега почувствовал, как холод пропал с его лба, а мягкая кровать сильнее прогнулась под чужим весом.

Кит чувствовал всё и одновременно ничего. Дыхание Лэнса, опалившее его щёку. Касание мягких губ середины его лба, что помогло разгладить морщины между бровями.

— Поцелуй, — невнятно прошептал Лэнс.

— Почему?

Лэнс несколько секунд удивлённо смотрел на омегу, после чего до него дошло, и он смущённо улыбнулся. Альфа сократил и без того мизерное расстояние между их лицами и поцеловал омегу в уголок губы.

Отчего-то стало так приятно на душе, будто стало по-настоящему легче. Кит еле нашёл в себе силы что-то ответить и блаженно закрыл глаза, обнимая и наваливаясь на альфу.

— Не за что, — сильные руки прижали к себе ослабшее тело и помогли омеге лечь горизонтально.

Кит слышал, как Лэнс лежал рядом с ним, шумно дышал и кому-то звонил, наверняка Широ, и о чём-то с ним говорил по телефону тихим усыпляющим голосом.

Спасительный сон пришёл к Киту быстрее, чем он ожидал.

* * *

  
Кит медленно открыл глаза, разглядывая в темноте танцующие от тёплых ветров тени деревьев и бледные блики света на стене напротив окна. Омега развернулся и посмотрел на лежавшего рядом альфу.

— Ты как?

— Так себе.

— Широ хотел дать тебе п… Ну, ты понял, — тихо усмехнулся Лэнс. — Но мы с Мэттом спасли твою задницу. Я позвонил им днём и попросил купить тебе лекарства. Они приехали около четырёх часов назад.

— М-м, здорово, — Кит закрыл глаза, позволяя ладони альфы гладить его по голове, а пальцам зарываться в отросшие сзади волосы.

Омега попробовал поднять руку, но не смог этого сделать. Пальцы альфы сжали его ладонь. Он что, всё это время его за руку держал? Какой стыд!

Они ещё и пальцы рук переплели… Блять.

Кит согнул пальцы, прижимая холодные пальцы Лэнса к своей тёплой ладони и отвёл взгляд, переводя его обратно на стену.

Лэнс всё так же красиво улыбался.

* * *

  
Через три дня Кит почувствовал, что заново родился. Раньше у него не было простуды… летом. Получив смачный втык от Широ, Кит списал своё состояние на побочное действие подавителей на фоне снижения общего иммунитета. Он говорил совсем как Мэтт, отчего сам вздрогнул. Не хватало ещё поумнеть от общения с ним.

А сегодня Кит случайно услышал из разговора, что Лэнс любил чизкейки. И поэтому пришлось ненавязчиво попросить Мэтта с Аллурой научить его готовить чизкейк.

Мэтт с Аллурой на пару опешили, но быстро взяли себя в руки и загорелись идеей претворения в жизнь новых рецептов. Но для начала им нужно съездить в магазин. А ехать туда с Аллурой за рулём Кит не согласился бы под дулом пистолета. Зато Ромелль активно вызвалась в попутчицы. Скатертью дорога.

Уже на следующий день Кит принёс из кухни свежевыдержанный пару часов в холодильнике чизкейк, который быстро расхватали все присутствующие. Лэнс пошутил, что Кит приготовил торт на его День рождения, на что получил от омеги поцелуй в нос.

Кит встал позади него и обнял за плечи, разглядывая уминающую десерт семью. На всех не напасёшься. Кэти нагло подошла к Лео и вымолила у него кусочек. Парень вздохнул и отдал ей весь.

— Возьми мой, я не хочу, — Кит подвинул альфе свою тарелку и выдохнул в шею.

— Только не говори, что ты его отравил.

— Вот и не скажу, ешь уже.

Все открыто умилялись тому, как Лео с Китом ели один кусочек чизкейка на двоих. Кит поджал губы, ведь альфа специально дочиста облизывал вилку, чтобы Кит мог почувствовать только _его_ вкус. Засранец и провокатор.

— Очень вкусно. Спасибо, Кит.

Кит замер и обнял Лео крепче. Глупая омега внутри него была неимоверно рада хоть в чём-то угодить.

* * *

  
Кит удобнее устроился на бёдрах Лео и беззастенчиво целовал его в губы.

Мэтт спустился на первый этаж навстречу поднимавшейся по лестнице Кэти.

— Не ходи туда, они там… делают нас тётей с дядей, ой, то есть, лижутся.

— Я переживу это зрелище? Что, правда сосутся и не боятся Широ? Ну и молодёжь пошла.

— Удачи, бро.

— Ну что, как думаешь, Лэнс уже успел распечатать Кита? — громко спросил Мэтт.

— Мы не…

— Блять, Мэтт! — крикнул Кит.

Мэтт с Кэти разразились смехом, опираясь на перила.

* * *

  
— Да, но мне кажется, что это не было достаточно освещённым.

— Освещённым? — переспорил Лэнс.

— Ну… — цокнул языком Кит, — осв…

Он запнулся, не в силах произнести это слово верно и позвал Кэти на помощь.

— Он хотел сказать, «недостаточно верным», — пояснила она.

— Ты же знаешь, что я с рождения говорю на японском, и в десять лет мне было трудно сразу перестроиться на английский алфавит. Я не во всех словах могу выговорить звук…

Кит прочистил горло и произнёс звук, напоминающий «Р» и мягкий «Л» одновременно, и тут же повторил его, почти твёрдо произнося «Л».

— В японском нет этого звука.

— Ого, — заинтересованно выпрямился Лэнс. — А какие слова ты ещё не можешь произнести?

— Издеваешься?

— Нет, просто моя сестра помогала детям с произношением. В основном на испанском, конечно. Но я приблизительно знаю, как это работает, я мог бы тебе помочь.

Кит хмыкнул.

— Ну, помоги, — омега достал из кармана свой телефон и записал в заметках несколько английских слов, которые вызывали у него трудности при разговоре и которые первыми пришли ему на ум.

* * *

  
Кит снова ощутил на себе этот липкий взгляд, из-за которого от самой холки вниз по спине бежали леденящие мурашки. Лэнс снова пялился на него. Хоть бы ради приличия не делал этого так демонстративно.

— Что? — Кит поднял бровь, поднимая взгляд, и отложил телефон в сторону.

— Ничего, просто откуда у тебя эта одежда? Не думал, что ты носишь такие вещи…

— Я и не ношу — это Мэтт так надо мной прикололся, отдав мне свои. Его дурацкие шмотки мне малы, я каждый раз переживаю за эти шорты, когда сажусь… Подожди. Неужели тебе не нравится?

Лэнс не мог однозначно понять выражение лица омеги. Он заигрывал?!

— Не сочти меня извращенцем, но я взгляда оторвать не могу от твоих бёдер, — Лэнс усмехнулся, сказав омеге чистую правду. — Более закрытой одежды не нашлось? Только не говори, что тебе жарко.

— Мэтт опять кинул в стирку всю мою приличную летнюю одежу.

— Ты бреешь ноги? — Лео опустил взгляд, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не провести рукой по чужой голой коленке.

— А что в этом такого предосудительного?

— Ничего, — альфа равнодушно пожал плечами, думая, что позже обязательно скажет Мэтту отдельное и большое «спасибо».

— И кстати, — Кит наклонился к самому уху парня и тихо выдохнул, — мне и правда жарко.

* * *

Беспокойство никак не хотело отступать, вынуждая Кита изворачиваться и крутиться с одного бока на другой в собственной кровати и постоянно менять позу. Как же достало… Кит вздохнул и подумал, что в крайнем случае купит себе футон и начнёт спать на полу как и раньше. Но сейчас ему хотелось чего-то… кого-то другого. Интересно, чувствует ли Лэнс, что Кит не может заснуть? Что если он тоже не спит из-за него?

Кит недолго думал. Он встал и тихо спустился вниз, подкрался к дивану альфы и сел рядом, благо места было предостаточно.

Лэнс спокойно спал. И что теперь? Теперь Кит мешал ему спокойно спать, но в то же время смотреть на спавшего альфу почему-то было так… приятно.

* * *

  
— У нас эти палки почему-то здесь, — Ханк поправил повязку на лбу и поднял вверх небольшую железную трубку, которая служила одной из многочисленных деталей для каркаса шатра.

— Какого чёрта? — Широ нахмурился и снова посмотрел в план чертежа.

— Из нас всех архитектор только Лотор, пусть он разберётся в схеме, — Коран тоже наклонился над чертежом, пытаясь понять что к чему.

— Вы уже час не можете собрать какие-то палки! — громко крикнул Мэтт с шезлонга и сделал глоток освежающего апельсинового сока, пока альфы тужились коллективным разумом на палящем солнцепёке.

— Спасибо за моральную поддержку, любовь моя! — ответил за всех Широ.

Мэтт хитро улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему стаканом.

— Что ты делаешь? — Ханк неуклюже уклонился от длинной трубы, что они собрали для крыши шатра.

— Ищу короткую балку, — пояснил Лотор. — Где она? А, она у меня в руках…

— Крест собрали, можно молиться, — Ханк кивнул головой, разглядывая огромный крест из тонких труб, что, очевидно, служил будущей крышей. — Надо было с основания и стен начинать.

— Положите его пока на землю, — подтвердил Широ, и Лотор с Кораном осторожно опустили крест, чтобы тот опять не развалился. — Его бы скотчем замотать.

— Не надо скотча, его будут удерживать стены, — Лотор со знанием дела кивнул головой в сторону кучи железок.

— А это что за балка? — Коран поднял из общей кучи трубку с самым большим диаметром.

— Это нога, судя по всему, — пригляделся Широ.

— Нет, ну ладно бы один чел этот шатёр несчастный собирал, но там целая толпа… — в который раз начал причитать Мэтт.

— Согласна, — хмыкнула Аллура. — Вот пойдём в поход в восточный лес, так они даже готовую палатку не соберут, если только под ночь.

Ромелль с Китом согласно рассмеялись.

— Ничего без нас не могут, — вздохнул Мэтт.

— Такие слабые, — продолжила Аллура.

— Такие беззащитные, — наигранно вздохнула Кэти.

— Нет, давай поменяем вот эту длинную на короткую, — предложил Широ. — Не должно развалиться…

Кит покачал головой и выплюнул косточки от винограда в тарелку. Мрак и безнадёжность.

— Вспомнила одну фразу, — сказала Кэти, — Мэтт, помнишь, что нам мама говорила, когда мы тупили? «Они круглое носят, а квадратное катают». Так вот…

Пидж указала на толпу мужчин, гениев строительства по чертежам.

— А ещё «копайте отсюда и до заката», моё любимое, — хмыкнул Кит.

— Да!

Лэнс медленно подошёл к их компании и устало подсел на шезлонг к Киту.

— У меня руки после краски так болят, словно я участвовал в оргии, — Лео снял перемазанные краской перчатки и посмотрел на свои ладони.

— М-м, — прокомментировал Кит и продолжил есть виноград, выплёвывая косточки в Лэнса.

— Прекрати. Пойти им помочь, что ли… Всё равно с покраской забора я закончил.

— Удачи.

* * *

  
Кит прислушался к тихим хлюпающим шагам и сжал пальцами вентиль крана, чтобы быть готовым повернуть его в любую секунду. Три. Два.

Парень вылетел из-за угла дома на ничего не подозревавших Лэнса с Ханком и окатил их с головой прохладной водой из шланга.

— Как хорошо, — Лео потянулся и зачесал назад мокрые волосы.

— Самое то в жару, Кит, — Ханк показал ему большой палец и пошёл помогать натягивать тент на каркас шатра.

— Уж если они поставили шатёр, то и с этим справятся, — Кит вздохнул, провожая бету взглядом. — Надеюсь.

— А я надеюсь, — Лео ловким обманным движением отобрал у парня шланг, — что ты быстро бегаешь.

— Ты не посмеешь…

Лэнс зажал выходное отверстие большим пальцем, чтобы на омегу полился дождь из мелких колючих капель.

— Ну, держись, Альварес!

* * *

  
Кит визжал на всю окрестность каждый раз, когда руки альфы касались его мокрого живота. Омега никак не мог ни извернуться, ни закрыться от щекотки, будучи прижатым спиной к земле.

— Говна кусок!

— Насилуйте друг друга потише! — громко попросила Кэти и включила видеокамеру на телефоне, чтобы в скором времени выложить этот шедевр комедийного и артхаусного жанра в «Твиттер».

— Я весь грязный из-за тебя! — зло прорычал омега и зачерпнул пальцами мокрую жидкую землю, кидая её альфе в лицо.

— Мерзость! — вскрикнул Лэнс и быстро протёр закрытые глаза предплечьем и тоже потянулся рукой к земле, чтобы зачерпнуть немного грязи и беспрепятственно размазать всю жижу по щеке, шее и ключицам Кита.

— Да… Размажь это дерьмо повсюду, — сказала Кэти на камеру.

— Не думаю, что эта грязь лечебная, — сомнительно оповестила Ромелль и прошла мимо них со стаканом сока, чуть не поскользнувшись на ровном месте.

— Всё, слезь с меня, — Кит выровнял дыхание и грубо спихнул с себя альфу.

Лэнс встал рядом на колени и потянулся к крану, чтобы, наконец, его закрыть, но в последний момент не удержал равновесие и распластался в грязи на животе под безудержный смех Кита.

Альфа зашипел и что-то сказал по-испански, закрывая кран.

— Кит, мне нужен пластырь и антисептик.

Омега убрал мокрые волосы со лба назад и перестал смеяться.

— Что с тобой? — Кит нахмурился и сел рядом с ним.

— Просто руку о кран поцарапал, — Лео показал ему тыльную сторону грязной ладони с ровным кровавым порезом.

— Идиот…

— Не хочешь подлечить меня? — хихикнул альфа и протянул руку к губам омеги.

— Иди уже отсюда, папочка Мэтт даст тебе обеззараживающее, — Кит брезгливо оттолкнул от себя чужую руку.

* * *

  
Лэнс не спал и стоически держался до последнего. Многие события сегодняшнего дня были довольно изматывающими, и сейчас альфа был готов не спать до последнего, лишь бы понять, почему наутро он всегда чувствовал запах Кита, хотя того вроде как не должно было быть рядом.

Ну наконец-то!

Кит настолько быстро и естественно лёг рядом, будто делал это каждую ночь. Снова пришёл к нему?

Лэнс шумно вдохнул и завозился, обнимая омегу за талию и прижимая к себе прежде, чем тот начнёт возмущаться. Кит не шелохнулся.

— Если хочешь со мной спать, то ложись по-нормальному. Мне надоело тебя ждать, я чуть не заснул, — пожаловался Лео, на что Кит наклонился ближе, касаясь носом груди альфы и тихо усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, прости.

Кит прислонился ближе, обнял Лео за плечи и поднял согнутую в колене ногу на его бедро. Он вздрогнул, стоило Лэнсу опустить руку и провести ладонью вверх по бедру омеги, останавливаясь у кромки шортов.

— Не смей возбуждаться.

— А то что? — издевательски прошептал Кит и прищурился.

— А то поцелую.

— М… Тогда не трогай меня.

— Но почему твой взгляд говорит «трогай»?

— Потому что… трогай?

Лэнс тихо зарычал и наклонился, целуя парня в губы. Омега с готовностью вытянул губы и мягко поцеловал в ответ. Навряд ли Лео ел что-то сладкое перед сном, но его слюна была специфической и сладкой на вкус. Настолько сладкой, что Кит никак не мог остановиться, продолжая лениво отвечать на поцелуи. Он мазнул языком по нижней губе альфы и отстранился со сбитым дыханием и знакомой тяжестью внизу живота, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.

* * *

  
Наутро Лэнс проснулся в одиночестве и потянулся с тихим вздохом. Рядом не хватало Кита. А ещё не хватало царапины на его руке — обе ладони выглядели одинаково, а не как вчера. Ничего не болело. Не осталось ни запёкшейся тонкой корочки крови, ни ожидаемо розоватого следа на поверхности кожи.

От царапины не осталось и следа, а, значит…

* * *

  
— Спускаюсь я, значит, ночью воды попить, а там, на диване, лежат наши миньоны и обнимаются во сне. Я чуть не обделалась от радости, — Кэти покачала головой

— Почему ты называешь нас так? — Кит сложил руки на груди.

— Потому что вы оба говорите между собой на непонятных языках и делаете вид, будто друг друга понимаете.

Лэнс закатил глаза, хотя доля искренности и просмотр аниме с английскими субтитрами помогали ему понимать около трети того, что говорил ему Кит.

— Я просто не мог заснуть, и он немного помог мне, — Лео указал ладонью на Кита. — Он шептал мне что-то на японском, пока я не заснул.

— Ага, шептал, пока сам не вырубился рядом? Можете Широ этим дерьмом кормить, а не меня. Что за АСМР вы там друг другу устроили? — Кэти хитро сузила светлые глаза. — Может, однажды вы научитесь не палиться, но сегодня не ваш день.

— Я бы сказал, не наша жизнь, — вздохнул Кит.

* * *

  
Около двух часов ночи Кит тихо вскрикнул, когда на повороте лестницы столкнулся с Лэнсом почти нос к носу.

— Ты куда? — Лео невольно приложил ладонь к своей груди, испугавшись не меньше омеги.

— На кухню попить. А ты?

Лэнс молча поднял другую руку со стаканом воды.

— Хотел принести тебе воды, расплескалось немного, так что если будешь спускаться, то будь аккуратнее.

— Принёс мне воды? — Кит поднял бровь и принял стакан, тут же выпивая воду до дна.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что тебе трудно заснуть, если ты не попьёшь на ночь. А сегодня ты не пил. И я не могу заснуть, если ты не можешь, я всё чувствую.

Кит по-детски поджал губы и слабо толкнул альфу в плечо, тут же попадая в его объятия.

Между ними всего одна ступень, но она делала омегу выше на полголовы. Лео закрыл глаза и вдохнул самый невыносимый и в то же время самый приятный запах, напоминающий ночную прохладу и свежее дуновение ветра, которых он готов был ждать в далёком детстве целый день. С наступлением ночи всегда становилось легче дышать. Как и сейчас.

Кит наклонился, благодарно поцеловал его в губы и надавил одной ладонью на плечо.

— Вся эта… связь между нами немного пугает, если честно, — омега отстранился и кивнул головой вперёд. — Пойдём вниз, надо поставить стакан на место.

— Но для этого тебе не обязательно спускаться?

— Но кто сказал, что мы дойдём до кухни?

Альфа тихо рассмеялся и забрал стакан, опуская его на небольшую тумбочку на широком лестничном повороте. Он протянул омеге руку, и они благополучно спустились вниз.

— Поспишь со мной?

— Да, только не обнимай меня так крепко. И без того нечем дышать.

* * *

  
Лэнс вскрикнул как девчонка, но Кит вовремя закрыл его рот ладонью. Ещё не хватало всех перебудить среди ночи.

— Опять? — неуверенно начал альфа.

— Зачем ты идёшь наверх?

— За тем же, за чем спускаешься ты.

— За тобой.

Кит сглотнул, медленно облизывая губы, и встал к альфе вплотную. Лео поднялся на ступень выше, и омега наклонился вперёд, обнимая его за плечи и целуя в губы.

Стремительно густеющий запах раздражал обонятельные рецепторы, но сейчас оба парня могли дышать только через нос и испытывать себя на стойкость к восприятию запахов. Кит тихо простонал в поцелуй, обхватил своими губами нижнюю губу альфы и игриво оттянул её зубами. Руки обхватили его талию настолько крепко, что Кит едва мог нормально дышать во время поцелуя. Ну за что ему всё это?

Альфа довольно рыкнул от знакомого сладкого привкуса чужой слюны, отчего Кит мягко отстранился и доверительно открыл ему бледную шею. Омега тихо заскулил, когда Лео оставил на ароматной коже слабый отпечаток своих зубов и покрыл след нежными поцелуями.

— Идём, — голос Кита немного дрогнул, и омега потянул парня к себе, приглашая подняться выше.

— Куда? — Лео до последнего не позволял себе отключиться, не позволял себе смотреть на омегу так, будто готов был его разложить на любой поверхности.

Не позволял себе трогать его, пока Кит не будет готов, и пока он сам этого не захочет. Но…

 _«Идём»_ , — настойчиво позвал внутренний омега.

Кит тяжело дышал и смотрел в глаза доминирующей сущности с нескрываемой похотью и обожанием. После этого во взгляде Лэнса что-то явно изменилось.

Изменилось и его восприятие происходящего.

Кит зашёл в свою комнату следом за альфой, громко хлопнул дверью и, не отрываясь от чужих губ, на ощупь повернул замок.

— Тебе не жарко спать в футболке?

— А тебе, видимо, нормально без неё? — Кит помог альфе снять с себя пресловутую розовую футболку и откинуть её как можно дальше.

— Как видишь.

Пока Кит мягко покусывал шею и пытался оставить засосы на смуглой коже, Лео встал спиной к двери, откинул голову назад и тихо зашипел, неловко ударившись затылком о деревянную поверхность.

— Ничего, что мы тут…

— Ничего.

Лео оттянул длинные волосы омеги, открывая себе сладкую бледную шею.

— Такие длинные, — неоднозначно произнёс Лэнс, и Кит так и не осмелился спросить, нравятся ему они или нет. — Спасибо за руку.

— Не за что, — Кит потёрся носом о шею альфы и провёл следом языком, помечая своим запахом.

Кит провёл ладонями по горячей коже с плеч вниз на грудь и оттолкнул от себя парня. Омега упёрся в напрягшиеся мышцы пресса альфы ладонью и оттеснил его вглубь комнаты и резко толкнул, позволив упасть спиной на свою кровать.

— Что у нас в меню?

— А что ты хочешь попробовать? — прошептал Кит, невольно облизывая губы.

Предвкушение близости разливалось жаром в низу живота, и все тело отзывалось на малейшее прикосновение. Омега поёрзал на бёдрах и сжал талию альфы коленями.

— Тебя. В том самом смысле.

Жар ощущался не только во всем тебе, но и на щеках. Лицо горело огнём от таких заявлений.

— Придурок…

Они, не сговариваясь, стянули с себя шорты и боксеры, предпочитая видеть их лежавшими на полу, чем скрывающими взаимное возбуждение.

— Ты не только ноги бреешь, — Лео окинул парня нахальным взглядом и, воспроизводя жест омеги, облизал губы.

— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

— А я тебя поцелую, — Лео отодвинулся спиной к стене и сел, пока Кит устраивался у него на бёдрах.

— Как страшно.

Кит сел сверху и потянул альфу на себя и обнял за шею, одновременно обхватывая ногами его бёдра и нетерпеливо ёрзая.

Лео прижал его к себе за талию и опустил руку обхватывая оба стоявших члена. Он аккуратно сжал член омеги и растёр по головке выступившую смазку и предъэякулят. Кит простонал и едва сдержал себя, чтобы не прильнуть к груди альфы и почувствовать его всем телом.

На каждое движение Кит ярко отзывался, приглушая стоны несдержанными поцелуями в шею, ключицы или грудь. Откинувшись назад, Лео с удовольствием подставился под поцелуи и продолжил водить ладонью по их горячим изнывающим членам.

— Чёрт.

Кит облегчённо простонал, когда альфа убрал руку, не дав им обоим так легко кончить. Омега ахнул и, поджав губы, проскулил, когда Лео провёл своими пальцами между влажных ягодиц. Он собрал кончиками пальцев стекающую вязкую смазку и с лёгкостью преодолел сопротивление сфинктера, вводя палец на одну фалангу. Он безнаказанно дразнил дрожавшего омегу то проникая в него одним пальцем, то полностью вытаскивая его из горячего тела.

— Смазки не хватает, — пояснил Лэнс.

— У меня есть в ящике…

— Уже не нужно. Расслабься.

Кит прислонился к его груди и выгнулся в спине как только почувствовал в себе два пальца.

— Детка, ты настолько мокрый, что…

— Хочу тебя.

— Я тебя тоже хочу, детка, но не сегодня. Очнись, давай, Кит, — альфа слабо прикусил мочку уха омеги, на что Кит сморгнул и нахмурился. — Твоё счастье, что я после душа.

— У меня нет презервативов.

— У меня тоже.

Они глупо рассмеялись.

— Только пальцы, ладно?

— А если я хочу не только пальцы?

— В смысле? — Кит ощутимо напрягся, выдавая себя собственным запахом.

— Ляг на живот, — альфа указал взглядом вниз.

— Ты ведь не… Святое дерьмо.

— Разве я забыл сказать, что сегодня в моём меню кое-кто сладенький?

— Лэнс… — Кит закусил нижнюю губу.

— Я тебя всего вылижу.

— Лэнс, пожалуйста, давай лучше в течку?

Альфа недовольно зарычал, но подчинился и в отместку развёл пальцы, начиная активнее двигать рукой. Кит выругался, жадно приник к губам Лео, с готовностью провёл по ним языком и рыкнул, повторяя за альфой и обхватывая ладонью оба их члена. Омега действовал гораздо смелее Лэнса и надрачивал им в грубом темпе, подстраиваясь под альфу, он внезапно сжал пальцами плечо парня и снова поцеловал в его губы, заглушая громкий стон и кончая на низ живота. Кит выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, чтобы прогнать накатившую приятную слабость и головокружение и продолжил помогать альфе рукой, быстро доводя его до оргазма.

— Душ ведь в конце коридора? Как до него добежим? — Лео тяжело выдохнул и улыбнулся.

Он поднял ладонь омеги и демонстративно слизал с длинных пальцев сладкую смесь из спермы и смазки.

— Ногами, — мрачно ответил Кит и подался вперёд, помогая альфе языком очистить ладонь от их спермы.

* * *

  
Наутро Кэти орала практически на весь дом, безуспешно пытаясь зачем-то найти Лео в этом хаосе и суматохе.

— Кит! Где Лэнс? Он спал не в гостиной? Его нигде нет.

— Его нигде нет, потому что я вышвырнул его на улицу, пока все спали, — Кит зевнул и спустился на кухню, стараясь непринуждённо прикрыть белой футболкой свежие засосы на своей шее.

— Смешно, — Лэнс, не менее помятый, привычно закатил глаза и спустился за ним следом в розовой футболке Кита.

Кэти во все глаза уставилась на его шею и посмотрела в пустоту, явно потеряв связь с этой Вселенной.

— Кому хлопьев? — Аллура ахнула, взглянув на них, и чуть не выронила из ослабевших пальцев свою тарелку с кукурузными хлопьями и клубничным йогуртом. — А я говорила, что у них всё наладится… Ты проспорила мне.

Кит с Лэнсом обменялись тяжёлыми мрачными взглядами, думая, кто первым из этой взбалмошной семейки самодуров попадётся под их раздачу.

Безудержное летнее веселье только начинается.


	9. Четвёртый курс. Седьмой семестр. Обстоятельства.

Кит никогда не боялся трудных обстоятельств, скорее, они зачастую приводили его в замешательство. Жизнь и без того преподнесла их сполна. И всё же за двадцать два года Кит никак не может научиться на своих ошибках, и каждый новый раз словно выжигает и оставляет горящий огнём след в его душе. Иногда страх и непонимание происходящего пробуждают эти чёртовы омежьи инстинкты, и он поддаётся им, будучи не в состоянии контролировать свою сущность.

Обычно Кита накрывает, если вывести его из себя, что достаточно просто сделать, или когда происходит что-то непонятное, что требует от него мгновенной реакции. Например то, что происходит сейчас.

Лэнс еле прошёл через толпу столпившихся на этаже омег и как обычно зашёл в кабинет к Корану, чтобы встретиться там с Китом, конечно же. Они договорились об этом, списавшись после занятий, и как удачно, что Коран с Широ уехали домой на ужин. Пока Лео спокойно занял место диване в ожидании омеги, почувствовал себя несколько странно. В кабинете было нечем дышать.

Благо Лэнс своевременно сообразил, что проблема вовсе не в нехватке воздуха. Она в нём самом. Ему так только _казалось_. Господи, неужели _это_ начинается снова? Когда звенит в голове, и окружающие звуки тонут в отдающем в ушах шуме движущейся по венам крови. Когда пытаешься сделать обычный глубокий, но ничего не получается. Кислород едва заполняет лёгкие, диафрагма напрягается и судорожно давит на них, не позволяя раскрыться.

И когда Кит нашёл его в таком паническом состоянии, чуть сам не сошёл с ума. Но ведь он считал себя рациональным человеком как Широ… Ну, хотя бы отчасти. Должно же в их характерах быть хоть что-то общее. Сначала Кит подумал, что Лэнс мог чем-то подавиться, но дело было не в этом. Альфа мог нормально дышать, только делал это слишком часто и выдыхал реже, чем следовало бы. Присутствие Мэтта с его биологическими знаниями пришлось бы как никогда кстати.

Возможно, у Лэнса было что-то типа приступа гипервентиляции, но в любом случае Кит знал, что нужно его успокоить и помочь вдыхать реже и глубже. А ещё защитить альфу от посторонних резких и удушающих запахов омег.

— Отойдите от двери! — крикнул Кит галдящим омегам в коридоре и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он быстро подошёл к окну и распахнул его, чтобы тёплый сентябрьский ветер мог ворваться и наполнить кабинет.

— Лэнс? Всё нормально сейчас? Дыши через нос.

Альфа прокашлялся в ладонь и постарался следовать советам Кита.

— От меня пахнет? Мне отойти?

— Нет, — Лэнс протянул ему руку, и Кит, не задумываясь, взял его ладонь и сел рядом на диван.

Природный запах альфы слегка горчит, он делится своим страхом и тянется к омеге не только физически. Кит крепко обнял его за талию и посмотрел в глаза.

— Дыши только через нос, — снова напомнил он и погладил парня по щеке.

Лэнс дышал шумно, медленно и глубоко, отчего его дыхание постепенно выровнялось.

— Что это было? Не пугай меня так, — Кит тихо вздохнул и опустил голову на чужое плечо, обнимая альфу обеими руками за шею.

— Пиздец. У меня в последний раз такое было лет в пятнадцать, когда я начал чувствовать запахи омег после первого гона…

Кит понимающе промычал.

— Я пару лет назад почувствовал, что у тебя с дыхалкой что-то не то. Надо было сразу мне об этом рассказать.

— Нет, всё нормально, — Лео закатил глаза в ответ на скептический взгляд омеги. — Правда, Кит, со мной всё хорошо и… Я бы хотел сейчас почувствовать тебя, а не слушать твои нотации. Они уж явно мне ничем сейчас не помогут.

Кит немного отстранился и недовольно поджал губы.

— Думаешь, я смогу тебе помочь?

Лэнс пожал плечами. Он выглядел слишком усталым и измотанным, и мерзкая сущность где-то глубоко внутри Кита так и хотела, чтобы альфа снова стал самим собой и чувствовал себя хорошо. Хотя бы немного.

— Сможешь. Не говори другим, что мне стало плохо, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы они переживали…

— Ну и придурок! Думаешь, я не стану за тебя переживать?!

Лэнс попытался ему улыбнуться, но лишь со свистом втянул носом воздух и слегка нахмурился.

— Ты как?

Что тогда, во время пожара, что сейчас омега понимал, что не мог сделать ничего путного. Зато прекрасно осознал лишь одно/

Кит до ужаса боялся потерять Лэнса.

  
— Лео? — тихо прошептал омега и привлёк парня ближе к себе, осторожно целуя в губы.

Ему было неудобно сидеть боком к альфе и, решившись, Кит развернулся к нему лицом и перекинул ногу через бёдра парня, чтобы сесть на него сверху. Да и что в этом такого? Они не в первый раз занимались такими вещами. Даже если кто-то зайдёт… Как зайдёт, так сразу выйдет. Кит тихо усмехнулся своим мыслям, зажмурился и начал часто выдыхать от беззвучного смеха. Лэнс не прекращал его целовать, но немного отстранился, чтобы спросить, в чём дело.

— Подумал, что скажет Коран, если застукает нас…

— Наверное, снова накормит нас своим кулинарным шедевром.

— Только не это! Срочно поцелуй меня.

— Не говори, что тебя это заводит?

Кит шлёпнул альфу по плечу и заставил замолчать, наконец, соединив их губы в жадном поцелуе. К слову, его заводит кое-что другое. Он не был поклонником демонстрации чувств на всеобщее обозрение, тем более секса в публичных местах, однако эта ситуация и сама возможность быть пойманными на горячем действительно возбуждали. Кит мягко прикусил и оттянул нижнюю губу альфы, тихо простонал, стоило Лео проникнуть языком в его рот и провести им по языку омеги.

Лэнс крепче стиснул пальцами талию парня и опустил ладони на его бёдра, не позволяя ёрзать и дразнить себя. Лучше подразнить Кита. Альфа нежно провёл языком по губам омеги, выпрашивая ещё один глубокий поцелуй, и опустил ладони ниже, в задние карманы джинсов, слегка сжимая ягодицы омеги.

— Чёрт. Не надо, — Кит аккуратно отстранил альфу за плечи. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я потёк прямо здесь?

— В жизни бы не поверил, — Лео тяжело сглотнул слюну, что ощущалась слаще из-за поцелуев с омегой, — что ты меня поцелуешь при таких обстоятельствах, если только на спор…

— Поспорим?

— Поспорим на поцелуй? — предложил альфа, на что Кит хитро улыбнулся и поцеловал его в щёку.

— Тогда ты уже проиграл и должен мне мороженое, — омега не спешил вставать и просто прижался к тёплому телу, как можно ближе к источнику успокаивающего тёплого запаха, не желая никуда уходить.

* * *

  
Кит — замечательный омега. По крайней мере Лэнс признал это, как и то, что был по уши в него влюблён и не замечал за парнем никаких недостатков.

Оказалось, что Кит умеет петь. Непрофессионально, конечно, но когда-то Широ научил младшего брата играть на акустической гитаре, и теперь Кит мог весьма неплохо петь под её аккомпанемент, правда, часто дразнил Лео и пел ему открывающие композиции из известных аниме.

Также для альфы было полной неожиданностью узнать, что Кит и Мэтт однажды целовались в «правда или действие» по указке Пидж… Должно быть, тогда было весело всем, кроме двух омег.

Кит часто учит Лео есть палочками, но у него получается откровенно ужасно, о чём омега не перестаёт сообщать. Вот она — искренняя поддержка.

А когда Лео пропал на день и никому ничего не сказал, он признался только в день рождения Кита, что попросил Даль отвезти его в торговый центр и помочь выбрать подарок для омеги, ведь, по её словам, она понимает в омегах куда больше, нежели Лэнс.

Когда Кит нервничает и не находит себе места из-за того, что по прогнозам наблюдающего врача Мэтт должен родить на днях, Лэнс, не говоря ни слова, отдаёт омеге пропахшие его природным запахом вещи, чтобы тот смог построить себе гнездо и перестать так сильно переживать. Всё будет хорошо.

* * *

  
Блять. Ничего не «хорошо»!

Мэтта забирают в роддом неожиданно для всех. Сэм с Коллин позвонили оттуда Широ и попросили срочно приехать. Широ оповестил старост групп об отмене занятий и отправил сообщение Кэти и Аллуре с Китом в общий чат.

Кит сорвался с пар и в срочном порядке утащил с собой Лэнса. Широ выехал с территории колледжа на своей машине практически у них перед носом и сказал ни о чём не волноваться, роды — не быстрое дело, и приехать в роддом не раньше вечера.

Его хоть кто-нибудь послушал? Лотор с Аллурой выехали в роддом после занятий, подобрав Кэти и Ханка. Кит и Лэнс негодовали, что их оставили одних, ни о чём толком не предупредив. Зато Аллура разрешила им взять свою машину, но и с этим возникли свои трудности.

Кит не мог сесть за руль без прав, которые четвёртый год пылились где-то в доме в двух часах езды от колледжа. Может, Широ и хотел как лучше, но в такой ситуации их наличие под рукой пришлось бы весьма кстати.

Лэнс немного запаниковал, понимая, что за руль придётся сесть именно ему, отчего его дыхание снова сбилось. Может, для кого-то вождение не было лёгким делом, но нельзя же так сильно волноваться… Кит утешил и подбодрил его, как мог, и предложил поехать на общественном транспорте. Теперь придётся разобраться с ещё одной возникшей из ниоткуда проблемой у альфы. Какого дьявола он так боялся сесть за руль?

Они заехали домой по пути и привезли Широ в роддом все необходимые для Мэтта вещи и остались ждать в приёмном отделении. Пока Аллура с Кэти отвлеклись на свои девчачьи секреты, а Лотор с Ханком спустились в столовую, Кит решил узнать, что случилось с альфой:

— Ты плакал?

— С чего ты это взял?

— У тебя сейчас такие ярко-голубые глаза, и ясный взгляд… Обычно они такие после того, как ты плачешь.

— Вау, ты выговорил звук «л». Теперь жареный лук больше не «летающий»?

— Не переводи тему. Лэнс, я не знаю, что у тебя в голове, я не умею читать мысли, но чувствую, как тебе плохо. Мы можем поговорить, если хочешь.

— Чуть позже.

Под утро на ресепшене им изготовили и выдали на руки пропуска. Они заранее договорились с Мэттом, что в послеродовую палату к нему зайдут только Широ, Кит и Кэти. Акушер вышел к ним через некоторое время и попросил тихо пройти за собой. Он впустил их в палату омеги, и пока Мэтт тихо сопел на кровати, Широ сел рядом с ним и осторожно взял за руку. Коллин позвала к себе своих детей и показала им сонного закутанного в одеяло новорождённого ребёнка.

— Вашего племянника зовут Адам.

Кэти переглянулась с Китом, и они, невероятно счастливые, улыбнулись друг другу.

* * *

  
Кит был по-настоящему счастлив. Его двухмесячный племянник не прекращал улыбаться, когда Кит с Кэти приезжали домой после колледжа и помогали Мэтту с ребёнком.

Когда Кит возвращался в общежитие после такого насыщенного дня, обычно, приходил прямиком в комнату Лео, беспрепятственно ложился в его постель, и засыпал практически мгновенно от ласковых поглаживаний и приятного запаха.

Лэнс провёл ладонью по щеке омеги.

— Кит, ты такой красивый…

Кит удивлённо поднял голову с груди альфы и обхватил пальцами его запястье, опуская руку себе на талию. Омега первым потянулся за поцелуем.

Омега и без того устаёт, спит меньше обычного и не высыпается, целует в ответ так сладко и неспешно, даже немного лениво. Кит жарко выдыхает в губы парня, крепко сжимая пальцами его плечи, что заставляет его тут же отстраниться.

— Через сколько дней?

— Через сколько дней что? — не понял омега.

— Течка.

— Что? Как ты?..

— Да брось. Ты перед каждой течкой ходишь как последний эмо, постоянно ешь и ластишься ко мне.

— Правда? Должно быть, я ужасно выгляжу со стороны.

— О, то есть тебя не смутило то, что я тебя раскусил, и мы тут немного… Целовались?

— Нет? — Кит пожал плечами и снова поцеловал альфу в губы. — Проведи её со мной.

— Кого?

— Течку, — Кит ухмыльнулся.

— Нам нужны презервативы и…

— Не нужны, Мэтт заставляет меня пить противозачаточные.

— Я уже говорил, что Мэтт лучший?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Врёшь.

— Вру, — согласился Кит, прижимаясь губами к коже альфы между ключиц.

* * *

  
— Сука! — пожаловалась Кэти в телефон. — Я не спала всю ночь из-за Кита с Лэнсом!

— В каком смысле? — Ханк чуть не поперхнулся колой на том конце провода. — Лэнс к вам домой приходил?

— Хуже. Они с Китом всю ночь разговаривали по скайпу, а потом начали ржать как сумасшедшие. Затихли только к пяти утра.

— О-о, держись, Пидж.

— Еле держусь, чтобы не накостылять им обоим.

* * *

  
Лэнс утробно зарычал в ответ на громкие развратные стоны омеги и властно сжал пальцами его мягкие бёдра, помогая двигаться быстрее. Кит из последних сил держался обеими руками за шею и плечи альфы, выгибался в спине и отталкивался коленями от кровати, медленно поднимая бёдра и резко опускаясь на горячий твёрдый член по основание. Парень заскулил, нетерпеливо двигая бёдрами и сжимая мышцами член альфы, когда Лео развёл его ягодицы и вышел.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста… — тихо зашептал Кит, судорожно вдыхая горячую смесь их переплетённых запахов, и провёл языком вдоль по шее альфы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я так быстро кончил? Не будь жестоким, детка…

Чёртова смазка постоянно вытекала из омеги вязкими подтёками вниз, на бёдра альфы и на кровать, остывала и охлаждала кожу. Лэнс жадно поцеловал омегу в губы, проникая языком в его рот и смешивая их слюну. Кит аккуратно провёл ногтями по спине парня, пытаясь опустить бёдра и снова почувствовать себя опьянённым сладостным возбуждением.

Лэнс закрыл ему рот ладонью, пока омега направил в себя его член и принял на всю длину, подставляясь быстрым размашистым движениям прежде, чем излиться между их животами. Горячая сперма заполнила пустоту в нём, и Кит снова сжал в себе альфу, не желая, чтобы тот выходил. Лео тоже этого не желал. Кончая, он инстинктивно пытался проникнуть во влажное нутро как можно глубже и не переставал двигаться, но уже медленнее, пока узел на основании его члена не стал окончательной преградой.

Тяжело дыша, Кит отстранился и облизал пальцы альфы, которые он прижимал к его губам. Его сладкий освежающий мятный запах кружил голову, и Лэнс провёл языком по собственным удлинившимся острым клыкам, нежно целуя мокрую от пота шею омеги и выбирая идеальное место для метки.

Вся комната наполнилась горячим и душным запахом. Природный аромат Кита после сцепки надолго перемешается с терпким мускусным запахом Лео. На этот раз всё будет совсем по-другому, и друзьям не составит особого труда понять, чем они занимались эти несколько дней. Судя по всему, Мэтт научно-популярно объяснил всё Широ, как он умел, и время от времени оставлял им немного воды и чего-нибудь перекусить.

Лэнс не виноват в том, что не смог сдержаться, когда Кит встретил его дома в облегающих шортах и кроп-топе. Сплошное издевательство. Течка тоже не заставила себя долго ждать и началась как никогда своевременно.

* * *

  
— Мы не выбираем, кем и где родиться, за нас с этим справляются наши гены. Знаешь, в моей семье принято считать, что альфы или омеги рождаются не просто так — им даётся шанс Свыше сделать кого-нибудь счастливым. Почему ты не дал мне поставить метку? — тихо выдохнул Лэнс в щёку омеги и несильно оттянул его длинные волосы, открывая себе доступ к шее и оставляя на ней мокрые поцелуи рядом со своими засосами.

— Я не хочу делать кого-либо счастливым, Лэнс. Я не уверен, что сейчас хотел бы серьёзных отношений.

— Я тебя понял.

Лео прищурился и слегка поджал губы, думая, что не имеет права привязывать к себе или того хуже — принуждать омегу, Кит действительно волен выбирать, и, возможно, он не хочет задеть чувства альфы, но этот неопределённый статус подобных подвешенных отношений бьёт по нему с такой же безудержной силой.

В конце концов Кит честен с ним, и такая правда гораздо лучше сладкой лжи.

* * *

  
— Просто мы временно не общаемся, — Кит вышел из меню игры и опустил джойстик на колени.

— В смысле? — Кэти чуть не подскочила на месте.

— Ты долбанулась? Такое ощущение, что у тебя сейчас не идёт экзаменационная сессия…

— А, так ты об этом, чего пугаешь-то? — девушка закатила глаза. — Когда ты уже научишься разговаривать по-английски как человек?

Кит рассмеялся и замахнулся джойстиком в её сторону.

— Мы с Лео заняты своими экзаменами, сейчас не до встреч.

— Да ладно, кому ты врёшь? А как приехать домой и зарубиться со мной в видеоигры на весь вечер, так ты первый.

— Сравнила…

И чего она докопалась? Ведь они действительно были заняты всю неделю… Хотя вчера они с Лео встретились и съездили в Бей-Парк, заодно сходили к морю, чтобы поесть мороженого со вкусом солёной карамели. А Лэнс купил себе мятное с шоколадной крошкой. Своё любимое.

Из-за этого невыносимого альфы Кит изменил свои гастрономические предпочтения в пользу «извращений» по типу картошки фри с мороженым заместо нормального соуса или гавайской пиццы с ананасами. А дальше что? Будет поливать энчиладу каталонским кремом? Начнёт одеваться как Лэнс? Разговаривать с лёгким европейским акцентом? Боже упаси.

— Кит? Приём, Кит! Я вообще не об этом хотела узнать… Я ни на что не намекаю, но ты хоть раз слышал как Лэнс звонил своим родителям?

Парень нахмурился, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то, но на ум приходили только частые звонки старшей сестре альфы. Он приоткрыл губы и неверяще посмотрел на Кэти.

— Вот и я о том же, бро.

* * *

  
Лэнс давно замечал, он не мог не замечать, как неоднозначно Кит реагировал на летние новости о лесных пожарах, и за прошедшее время сделал для себя некоторые выводы. Альфа поймал его после пар, привлёк к себе за талию на глазах Кэти, которая сразу начала делать вид, что её тошнит, и, тихо посмеиваясь с её реакции, поцеловал в губы. Лэнс ожидал от омеги любого подвоха, но никак не того, что он обнимет его за плечи и ответит на поцелуй. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Кит действительно по нему скучал, а не разыгрывал шоу для сестры.

Всё же Лео удалось уговорить Кита встретиться с ним этим вечером и сходить на новое «не свидание» в ближайший «In-N-Out».

И первым делом Лэнс начал с вопроса о недавно прошедшей зимней сессии.

— Я всё закрыл.

— Я тоже… Джефферсон, сука, нещадно валил.

— Правда, — Кит тихо рассмеялся. — Я думал, он психанёт и отправит всех на пересдачу.

— Кит, можно узнать у тебя кое-что?.. Почему ты боишься огня?

Кит резко поднял голову и приоткрыл губы, смотря на альфу широко раскрытыми карими глазами из-за стёкол корректирующих очков, которые согласился надевать время от времени, поддавшись уговорам Мэтта.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что Лэнс спросит его об этом так… внезапно. Кит не считал произошедшую в их семье трагедию ужасной тайной, но рассказывать о ней было довольно тяжело.

— Когда наши с Широ родители развелись, я остался жить с папой в Аомори, в то время как отец забрал Широ в Сан-Диего, и мы не виделись около года. Потом… папа, он… — Кит вздохнул и сжал пальцами бумажный стакан с кофе, — начал приводить домой мужчин-альф, и я, будучи десятилетним ребёнком, видел и _понимал_ , чем они занимались. Я не смог этого выносить и позвонил Широ, рассказал ему обо всём. А уже через день летел первым рейсом в Америку. Отец отсудил у папы права на мою опеку. С тех пор ему не дают с нами общаться, да и он сам не горит особым желанием. Нам с Широ тоже всё равно. Знаешь, я словно до сих ощущаю эту грязь и похоть, когда… И каждую свою течку сравниваю себя с _ним_ , ведь наши сущности одинаковы. Я и правда отключаюсь, не могу себя сдержать, не могу это контролировать! Я никогда не подпускал к себе альф, потому что боялся стать таким же зависимым, такой же… шлюхой. Господи, как это ужасно! До сих пор не могу поверить, что заставил тебя с собой сцепиться… Это отвратительно. Я хотел твой узел как… И ведь это моя настоящая сущность!

— Кит, ты не прав! — Лео протянул к нему руку и погладил ладонью по щеке, не давая опустить голову. — То, что ты омега не делает тебя шлюхой, не делает тебя похожим на папу. Ты — это ты. И у тебя есть я.

Омега тихо усмехнулся, сжал пальцами ладонь альфы и немного наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать его ладонь.

— Детка, это наша природа. Я тоже хотел… И это нормально. Говори мне о своих чувствах о желаниях, ладно?

— Но разве ты не чувствуешь мои эмоции по запаху?

— К тому же… — Лео мелком огляделся и понизил голос, — во время секса я понимаю тебя без слов, и меня это дико заводит.

— Спасибо что ли, — неуверенно ответил Кит и смутился. — А что касается огня… Наш отец был пожарным, и где-то через год после того, как я сюда переехал, он погиб при тушении здания, оно рухнуло, пока он находился там… Так Широ получил опеку надо мной, а потом встретил Мэтта, и Кэти переехала к нам из Франции для получения образования… Впоследствии их родители стали нашими.

Лэнс вздохнул, нервно облизал губы и достал из-под тонкого свитера кулон с опаловой Луной и серебряной звездой, думая, что других подобных искренних моментов между ними может не представиться.

— Мне его подарила мама.

Кит улыбнулся.

— Оно красивое.

— Она погибла вместе с отцом в дорожной аварии, когда мне было двенадцать.

Улыбка мгновенно стёрлась с лица Кита, и Лэнс опустил взгляд на белый сверкающий опал.

— У моей старшей сестры такой же кулон, но с розовым камнем. Нам их подарила мама в тот самый день, когда мы поехали втроём из Гранады к родственникам в Санта-Фе. И на перекрёстке в нас въехал грузовик на высокой скорости. Насколько я помню из новостей, его занесло на повороте, и скорость не была снижена вовремя. Оба водителя пытались уйти от столкновения, но… Ничего не вышло. Из-за лобового столкновения переднюю часть нашего автомобиля смяло и покорёжило как кусок фольги. Они погибли на месте, даже от грёбаных подушек безопасности не было толку, а меня, чудом не пострадавшего, доставали из машины спасатели, разрезая металл… Но я этого не помню — отключился сразу после удара. Благо я был пристёгнут. В то время Вероника была на десять лет меня старше и смогла взять меня под опеку, а младших детей забрала к себе тётя. Не знаю, зачем я взял его с собой в Америку. Чуть не потерял его в тот день, когда мы… «познакомились». Ты бы понравился Веронике.

— Ты поэтому не смог отвезти нас в роддом в сентябре?

Лэнс молча кивнул головой.

— Я умею водить, и понимаю, что сейчас без этого никуда. Пытаюсь с этим справиться, но иногда мой страх управляет мной.

Кит понимающе поджал губы и погладил альфу по ладони, пододвигая ему свой кофе. Инстинкты то или нет, но омега прекрасно чувствовал, как запах Лео горчит от смеси грусти и тоски. У него резко пропал аппетит.

Если подумать, у них оказалось гораздо больше общего, чем они могли себе представить. Будучи совсем детьми, оба потеряли родителей, которых заменили старшие брат и сестра.

Лэнс попал в аварию, когда был мальчиком. Кит тоже попал… И рассказал ему об этом.

Авария случилась в том году, когда Кит поступил в колледж, точнее, перед поступлением. Неудивительно, что он сорвался тогда на альфе из-за его «отстойного подката». Парень рассказал ему, что раньше гонял на байке, но попал в оживлённой части города в боковую аварию с легковушкой, и если бы не его рефлексы, если бы он тогда не поднял ногу, то сейчас хромал бы с костылём. С тех пор Широ запретил ему садиться за руль, даже за руль автомобиля. Кит что, зря сдавал на права на обе категории? Взять последний случай с Мэттом. Широ сказал ему даже не мечтать сесть на водительское, иначе Кит от волнения за Мэтта наверняка снова начнёт гонять похлеще Аллуры. Как же бесит.

* * *

  
Перед Рождеством Кит приезжал домой чаще и помогал с младенцем. И пока Адам с Широ сладко спали, а Кит решил взвалить на себя приготовление ужина, Мэтт не преминул расспросить его об отношениях с Лео. Ну что за чёрт…

— Я слишком чувствителен к запахам, и меня от вас обоих воротит. Ничего личного. Что у вас опять стряслось?

— Ничего, Мэтт.

— Кит?

— Ладно, хорошо. Я расскажу тебе, только будь добр, отстань от меня после этого? Лео хочет со мной серьёзных отношений, а я не хочу делать больно нам обоим, ведь рано или поздно мы расстанемся. Хочу я этого или нет, через полгода мы окончим колледж, и он уедет домой, на другой континент. Я не идиот, и не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, так и не начавшись.

— Ты идиот, — с ходу припечатал омега, прищурив светлые глаза и сложив руки на груди. — Это всего лишь обстоятельства, Кит…

— Это всего лишь правда, — Кит грубо опустил кулак на поверхность стола и поспешно покинул кухню, чтобы не сорваться на омеге.


	10. Четвёртый курс. Восьмой семестр. Выбор.

Однообразные дни сливались в одно.

Бесконечная череда занятий, проектных работ, зачётов и экзаменов, которую каким-то чудесным образом приходилось совмещать с личной жизнью, подходила к своему финалу. Наиболее стрессовый период написания, допуска и защиты дипломных проектов в мае–июне был успешно пройден, и Кит наконец-то мог с уверенностью утверждать о том, как сильно любит эту жизнь!

Свобода от всего этого многолетнего дерьма, связанного с получением высшего образования, изрядно кружила голову. Кит ждал этого дня с радостью и затаённой в глубине души тревогой. Он не знал, как ему поступить.

Сегодня… точнее, уже вчера у Кита был день двадцать третий день рождения, о котором ему же напомнил Лэнс и утащил парня за собой, в Бей-Парк, как можно ближе к океану. И не только ради того, чтобы весь день обнимать омегу и, взявшись за руки, гулять босиком по песчаному пляжу как в типичном романтическом сериале для омег-тинейджеров. Своеобразный подарок альфы напомнил Киту о том времени, когда они с Широ были детьми и жили в Японии вместе, и праздновали в июле день моря.

Днём Кит с Лэнсом поели начос с мороженым, после чего уже вечером Кит настоял на том, чтобы они поели нормально в кафе и поехали к нему домой.

К своему сожалению Лэнс не успел поворковать с десятимесячным Адамом: Мэтт уложил его спать, и Кит тотчас же потянул альфу за руку в свою комнату с привычным «Я же говорил» во взгляде.

Первым делом Лео скинул свой практически пустой рюкзак у входа в комнату и вальяжно разлёгся на чужой кровати, за что получил от омеги ощутимый шлепок по бедру и поцелуй в губы в качестве приятного бонуса. И всё же Кит, как и Широ, никак не мог понять новомодных трендов и смысла ходить с пустым рюкзаком, если он не используется по назначению.

После просмотра новой серии рекомендованного Кэти сериала они какое-то время валялись на кровати и лениво обсуждали сюжет. Лео что-то тихо и весьма усыпляющее бормотал над ухом, и омега жался ближе к нему, чувствуя себя в _безопасности_. Кит вздохнул, обнимая парня за талию, и коснулся кончиком носа шеи альфы, оставляя на загорелой, благодаря июльскому солнцу, коже долгий нежный поцелуй.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — Лео провёл ладонью по голове омеги и пропустил между пальцев отросшие на затылке волосы.

— Сплю.

— Не помешало бы их немного подстричь…

— Думаешь? — Кит тихо выдохнул, стоило альфе оттянуть его волосы чуть сильнее и наклониться ближе к источнику сладкого мятного запаха.

Лэнс оставил вопрос без ответа, он предпочитал, чтобы ещё какое-то время его влажные поцелуи в шею звучали оглушительно в ночной тишине вместе с чувственными вздохами омеги на грани тихого стона.

* * *

  
Наутро Лео проснулся один и, посетив ванную на втором этаже, спустился вниз.

— Привет! Давно не виделись.

— Оу… Привет, — Лэнс улыбнулся налетевшей на него из ниоткуда Ромелль и обнял её в ответ.

— Долго ты спал, Кит с Мэттом пару часов назад уехали, — девушка отпустила альфу. — Мы собираемся сделать барбекю на летней террасе.

— Звучит здорово. А куда они уехали?

— Не знаю, они не сказали, — Ромелль пожала плечами. — Вроде Кит куда-то спешил.

— Доброе утро, дети, — Широ в яркой футболке и пляжных шортах вышел к ним, в гостиную, из кухни с кружкой дымящегося кофе.

— Доброе, — одновременно отозвались «дети».

— Так… Если Мэтт с Китом уехали, а Широ здесь… — задумалась вслух Ромелль. — Тогда кто присматривает за нашим сладким Адамом?

— Кэти с твоим отцом. Не волнуйся об этом, — альфа щедро отхлебнул кофе и приобнял Лео за плечи. — Мы с Мэттом до сих пор проспаться не можем. Кстати, когда приедут Лотор с Аллурой, встретьте их, если нам с Кэти и Кораном придётся раньше уехать в «Волмарт» за мясом и другими продуктами.

* * *

  
Лео завопил высоким голосом, как малолетняя девчонка, стоило ему увидеть Кита, вышедшего из только что припарковавшейся у дома машины.

Ромелль с Аллурой тоже невольно вскрикнули за компанию, не понимая, в чём дело. Лео вскочил из-за стола и стремглав понёсся к своему омеге, который выглядел… божественно.

— Это ещё что такое? — Лео пустил в ход всё своё актёрское мастерство и недовольным взглядом оглядел омегу.

Кит удивлённо на него посмотрел и поднял руку, чтобы пригладить пальцами свои короткие волосы.

— Тебе не нравится?

Мэтт напоказ громко хлопнул дверцей автомобиля со стороны водительского места, после чего послышался звук включённой сигнализации.

— Всю дорогу туда и обратно он надоедливо жужжал: _«А что, если Лэнсу не понравится, Мэтт, вдруг ему не понравится?!»_

— Предатель! — крикнул Кит в его сторону, на что Мэтт, совсем как Кэти, по-гоблински гадко хихикнул и направился в сторону летней террасы.

Кит выдохнул, краснея от стыда за себя и за брата.

— Прекрати загоняться из-за фигни, — Лео аккуратно приподнял голову омеги за подбородок и поцеловал в губы. — На самом деле ты выглядишь необычно для… ну, для твоего повседневного образа, к которому мы привыкли. Но менее красивым из-за какой-то длины волос ты не стал, уж поверь мне.

— Не подлизывайся ко мне! — Кит убрал от себя руку альфы и переплёл с ним пальцы. — Сам ведь вчера об этом просил…

— Если честно, я просто пошутил, — Лэнс прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Ах ты!..

Альфа резко привлёк парня к себе и поцеловал в губы, лишь бы тот перестал возмущаться. Омега моментально поддался, потому что сам этого хотел, и встал ближе, страстно целуя в ответ.

Откуда-то слева послышался громкий щелчок камеры и тихое _«Вот чёрт!»_. Видимо, кто-то так и не овладел навыками идеальной конспирации.

Кит облизал влажные от чужой слюны губы и со вздохом отстранился от альфы.

— И что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — Кэти закрыла крышкой объектив одолженного у Кита фотоаппарата, выключила его и повесила себе на шею. — Жди слитых фоток «тринадцать плюс» в «Твиттер» уже этим вечером, бро. В высоком качестве.

Девушка поиграла бровями и призвала их обоих пошевеливаться прежде, чем уйти к остальным на террасу.

— Кинем ей ответку? — предложил омега и полез в задний карман джинсов за телефоном.

— В каком смысле?

— Поцелуй меня, — Кит улыбнулся, открывая фронтальную камеру.

* * *

  
Greenholt@ **Piridge** недавно твитнул(а): Вчера Лэнс сказал, что Киту наверняка пошли бы короткие волосы, и вы только посмотрите на это, они уже вовсю сОсЯтСя средь бела дня: [прикреплённое фото]

Allura@ **Altea** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : вау…🌝

Hunk@ **Junk** в ответ Allura@ **Altea** , Greenholt@ **Piridge** : вау…🌝 [2]

Blackholt@ **Matt** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : пиздец!

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Blackholt@ **Matt** : какого чёрта? Когда ты успел разблокировать себя из моего чс?

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : а специально для тебя, сестрёнка, мы с Лео сняли сцену нашего поцелуя с «первого ряда» [прикреплённое видео]

Greenholt@ **Piridge** в ответ支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : ФУУУУ ТЫ ЕЩЁ И ЯЗЫК ЕМУ В РОТ ЗАСУНУЛ, МЕНЯ ТОШНИТ ОТ ВАС ОБОИХ. В ЧС! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

LAW@ **LancoEl** в ответ 支配者よ@ **wildfyre** : 😈❤️

支配者よ@ **wildfyre** в ответ LAW@ **LancoEl** : 💞💘💞

Allura@ **Altea** в ответ Greenholt@ **Piridge** : Теперь меня тоже немного подташнивает:')

* * *

  
Потом Лео весь вечер в шутку убивался по волосам омеги, за что неоднократно получал по шее ребром ладони, ведь Кит убрал длину волос преимущественно сзади, на затылке и около шеи. И Лэнс прекрасно и неоднократно дал омеге понять, насколько ему нравится новый образ.

Кит понимал, что у него есть немного времени подумать до вручения аттестатов, и он действительно долго и основательно думал об этой ситуации, но так и не смог прийти к каким-либо новым выводам для себя. Он по-прежнему боялся серьёзных отношений. Боялся стать зависимым и подчиниться чужой воле.

Даже если Лэнс раньше и применял к нему внушение по мелочам, наподобие просьбы заснуть во время бессонницы или улыбнуться, когда Кит, по мнению друзей, снова начинал вести себя как последний эмо на планете. Но ведь это всё вовсе не значило, что альфа не сможет воздействовать на его сознание ради своих целей. Так или иначе, Кит ожидал того, что по окончании учёбы потеряет альфу, и, может, будет лучше отпустить его _домой_ сейчас, пока омега ещё в состоянии это сделать. И, вероятно, в таком случае он сам не будет так сильно из-за этого страдать.

Кит всё оттягивал этот момент и до последнего не поднимал эту тему. После вручения аттестатов они всем потоком из двух групп поехали отмечать это дело в ночной клуб и, конечно же, выпили. Даль на протяжении всей ночи время от времени «заливала» самые позорные фотографии одногруппников на свою страницу в «Фейсбук», чему безудержно радовалась Кэти.

Чего и следовало ожидать — Кит проснулся в своей комнате, рядом посапывал полуголый Лэнс под тонким летним одеялом. Кит никак не мог вспомнить, когда и каким образом они добрались до его дома, зато отлично _чувствовал_ , чем они с Лео занимались всю ночь. Оставалось надеяться на то, что они не очень-то сильно шумели вчера, и Широ с Мэттом не станут косо на них смотреть.

Омега еле нашёл в себе силы встать с кровати и одеться; и пока Лэнс продолжал обнимать и пускать слюни на его подушку, Кит окинул его насмешливым взглядом и пошёл в душ.

Вернувшись, омега одёрнул ткань футболки и случайно наступил на лямку валявшегося около недели в его комнате пустого рюкзака альфы. Он когда-нибудь научится не разбрасывать на проходе свои вещи? Парень поднял рюкзак, который, судя по вылезшим оттуда бумагам, был не таким уж и пустым. Не имея привычки лезть не в своё дело, Кит не трогал не принадлежавшую ему вещь, однако что-то внутри так и упрашивало его посмотреть. Просто посмотреть.

Обычные с виду бумаги оказались договором с колледжем о четырёхлетнем обучении, на дне прозрачного файла лежал испанский паспорт альфы, и Киту пришлось вглядеться, чтобы увидеть вложенный в паспорт билет на самолёт. Теперь всё встало на свои места, и Кит понял, почему вчера весь вечер Лео не отходил от Ханка, Кэти и Даль… Хотел с ними попрощаться?

Кит посмотрел на дату вылета и задумался о том, что ему стоило бы спуститься к Мэтту и выпытать у него всю правду, что не сразу почувствовал горячие руки на своей талии.

— Наконец-то ты их нашёл, — тихо выдохнул Лэнс рядом с ухом омеги, в его голосе слышалось неимоверное облегчение.

— Я не знаю, что нам с этим делать. Каковы твои предложения?

— Я хочу быть с тобой. И если ты решишь остаться, я не буду на тебя давить и увозить силой, просто я… Там я снова буду один, все мои новые знакомые, друзья и ты останетесь за океаном.

— Разве у тебя нет друзей в Испании?

— Полно.

Кит закатил глаза.

— Но это совсем другое! Большинство из них — мои родственники!

— Так. Давай пойдём на кухню и адекватно обо всём поговорим?

* * *

  
Лэнс сидел на своём месте в самолёте и не чувствовал волнительного предвкушения от скорой встречи с Вероникой, скорее, он впервые чувствовал себя опустошённым. Альфа не мог объяснить, как именно чувствует их связь. Он не чувствовал необходимости ощущать запах Кита, Лео мог просто смотреть на Кита издалека и отчётливо понимать, что это _он. Это его омега._

Всё же Лео поступил неправильно, когда начал влиять своим запахом на сущность Кита в попытке подавить его волю. Не зря говорят, что иногда чувства берут верх над разумом.

Лэнс искренне беспокоится о своём будущем. Уже окончив колледж, он так и не решил, что будет делать дальше.

_«Разве плохо, что я забочусь о своём будущем? Я хочу, чтобы в нём был ты»._

_«Ты всего лишь одержим этой идеей. Подумай о том, что стоит за этими словами»_ , — отвечает голос Кита в голове альфы.

Все его мечты о взрослой жизни оказались иллюзией.

Прошло четыре года, а у двадцатилетнего Лэнса до сих пор было такое чувство, будто он только вчера прилетел в США… Будто он не выстраивал ни с кем отношений, не начинал жить в новой стране с нуля.

Никому необязательно знать о том, как Лэнс ещё вчера просил Кита улететь с ним в Испанию, и омега отказал, ссылаясь на то, что не сможет оставить свою семью ради неизвестности. Он не знает языка и не сможет сразу найти работу. Кит рационально оценивал свои возможности, и он был прав. Ему не место в Испании.

Может, это к лучшему?

Лэнс надеялся на благоприятный исход, при котором он найдёт в Гранаде работу и через некоторое время сможет вернуться в Америку хотя бы по упрощённому порядку гостевой визы — по приглашению на въезд от семьи Кита. И он снова сможет увидеть тех людей, которые стали ему дороги.

* * *

  
После того, как они все проводили и заобнимали Лэнса в аэропорту, и он улетел в Европу, Широ привёз Кита с Кэти обратно домой.

Около часа Кит никакой сидел на кухне и цедил третью кружку с крепким кофе подряд, когда по ту сторону барного столика на террасе уселся Мэтт.

— Мэтт, прошу тебя, давай позже?

— Когда позже?! Лет через десять? Кит, очнись, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Неужели ты не хочешь побороться за ваше счастье?

— Слишком поздно ты пришёл со своими речами. Я уже сделал выбор.

— Выбор… — хмыкнул Мэтт. — Хорошо. А теперь послушай меня. Мы все _знали_ дату его вылета, Кит. Но, знаешь, если бы ты попросил его остаться, думаю, он тут же отправился в посольство и сделал бы это ради тебя… И не сомневался ни в тебе, ни в самом себе, как это сейчас делаешь ты. И вообще не только сейчас, а постоянно.

— М, нравится твоя поддержка.

— Не перебивай старших, — попросил омега. — Я прекрасно понимаю твои переживания, но ведь Лео может вернуться через какое-то время. Ты об этом подумал? И ему понадобится твоя поддержка на протяжении всего времени, пока он не встанет на ноги. Настоящая любовь… Понимаешь, она не в словах, не в запахе, не в воле или подчинении сущности, а в действиях, в заботе. Я это прекрасно видел в отличие от тебя. Лэнс любит тебя.

Кит смог наступить себе на горло и признался Мэтту, что ему пришлось соврать альфе и самому себе. Альфа оставил ему свой кулон. Кит хотел бы попробовать быть с Лэнсом, но альфа не может постоянно находиться рядом, не имея американского гражданства. А Кит не может долго жить в абсолютно чужой для себя культуре. Как только Мэтт заметил слёзы омеги, принялся утешать его, как мог.

— Что будешь делать дальше? — тихо спросил Мэтт, прислонив ладонь к мокрой щеке омеги.

— Не знаю. У меня такое чувство, что за всю свою жизнь я не совершил ни одного правильного поступка.

— А хочешь его совершить?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Любишь его?

Кит пождал губы и кивнул, и Мэтт со спокойной совестью дал ему подзатыльник той рукой, которой только что успокаивал.

— Так какого хрена ты ему сам этого не сказал? Это всё, что он хотел от тебя услышать! А ты, идиот, упёрся со своим _«Я тебя отпускаю»_ , развёл чёрт знает что… Ну? И чего же ты ждёшь?

Мэтт достал из кармана небольшую сложенную вдвое бумажку и дал ничего не понимавшему омеге прочитать её содержимое. Кит нахмурился, когда прочитал выведенный рукой Лэнса, судя по всему, адрес его проживания, и поднял взгляд на Мэтта, который протянул ему свой телефон и показал на экране уже купленный электронный билет на рейс в Испанию, который должен состояться через неделю с международного аэропорта в Сан-Диего.

— Что насчёт того, чтобы сделать Лео сюрприз?

Кит улыбнулся, стирая ладонями новые слёзы.

— Мэтт, просто признайся, что я всех заебал, и вы хотите меня сплавить отсюда?

— Есть немного… И учти, что без него я тебя даже на порог не пущу!

Кит прищурился, растягивая губы в улыбке, и оглядел Мэтта хитрым взглядом.

— Договорились! Надеюсь, что когда я вернусь, у меня появится второй племянник.

— Чтоб я ещё хоть раз тебе помог! — Мэтт звонко рассмеялся, думая, что Кит наконец-то будет счастлив.


End file.
